I Will Protect Our Story
by Shiroyukki-sama
Summary: Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Judul :

Disclaimer: naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichie

Pair:(naruto x ?)

Summary:

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

Naruto pov

Hai, namaku naruto uzumaki dulu aku hanyalah manusia biasa hingga aku menjadi seorang iblis.

Ya,sangat lucu emang saat orang mengira iblis adalah mahluk yang berbentuk seperti manusia dengan mata merah,berbadan besar, memiliki sepasang tanduk,dan memiliki sayap ,kami adalah iblis yang berbeda dengan yang manusia memiliki kehidupan yang seperti manusia lakukan sehari-hari,bentuk,makanan,semua memiliki kesamaan.

Dan disinilah aku tepat di dalam klub penelitian ilmu gaib bersama seorang cewek yang mempunyai rambut merah seperti darah dan beberapa bawahannya yang juga iblis seperti diriku dia adalah rias gremory,my king.

Naruto pov End

"fufufu sepertinya kita memiliki keluarga baru yang sangat hebat dalam hal berburu iblis liar iya kan,bucho?"seorang senpai dengan rambut raven yang sangat panjang di ikat pony tail dia adalah akeno himejima.

"memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh akeno-senpai,naruto-san memang hebat"seorang anak seumuran denganku,dia adalah salah satu anak mesum dari trio mesum di kuoh akademi.

"heem aku setuju dengan issei-senpai"seorang gadis loli menanggapi isse yang sedang memujiku dari sofa tempat duduknya sambil makan manisan.

"aku mohon jangan memujiku karena kemampuanku belumlah apa-apa, koneko-chan"

"tapi, yang dikatakan oleh koneko-chan memang benar naruto-san kemampuan pedangku tidak seperti dirimu yang sangat cepat dan bertenaga tanpa mengabaikan pertahanan dan memberikan musuh celah"seorang bishounen mulai ikut memuji naruto,dia adalah satu-satunya knight di dalam keluarga gremory

"tapi, tak kusangka setelah menjadi iblis aku menjadi tambah kuat dan cepat seluruh indra milikku juga menjadi sangat tajam, walau tak kusangka momo-chan juga iblis dari keluarga milik kaichou"

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi khusus miliknya dan memeluknya.

"arigatou untuk melindungi issei dari serangan kapak minoutor tadi"

"i-i-i-iya sama-sama tapi lepaskan aku buchou kalau tidak nanti momo-chan akan..."

"akan apa? "

Perkataan naruto di hentikan oleh datanya seorang perempuan berambut putih bergelombang yang datang dari pintu masuk ruangan klub

"hei, siapa yang menyelaku..."naruto terlihat kesal karena ada seseorang yang menyelanya.

"aku,aku yang menyela kata-katamu tadi!?"seorang perempuan berambut putih menyatakan dia yang sudah menyela naruto

"oh ternyata itu kau momo-chan...APA?!momo-chan!"

Narutopun terkejut dan mendorong rias yang sedang memeluknya tadi untungnya dia tidak terjatuh karena issei ada di belakang rias dan menangkap rias yang hampir melihat kearah pintu di mana disitu terlihat kelompok sona dan juga kelompoknya.

"huuh, rupanya ada kaichou yang datang Kira-kira ada apa,ya?"

Kiba hanya melihat kelompok sona dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

"naruto-kun,bisa kita bicara sebentar diluar? "

Momo menanyai naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat indah di bibir ranum miliknya tapi tidak dengan aura hitam yang ada di belakang dirinya

"iiii-iya momo-chan"

"sepertinya ada yang dapat masalah"

Naruto mengikuti momo dengan pasrah tanpa perlawanan yang berarti walau issei mengejek dirinya dia tidak Setelah sampai di luat ruangan klub terdengar suara jeritan naruto.

Skip time

Sekaran g di dalam ruangan klub terlihat naruto dengan keadaan prihatin dan dapat dilihat ada momo duduk tepat disampingnya dengan wajah yang sedang tersenyum.

"jadi ada apa kau kemari sona? " rias yang merasa bahwa suasana yang hening butuh di segarkan membuka topik pembicaraan.

"aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa bulan untuk mencari familiar sudah dalam puncaknya dan hanya naruto saja yang belum ada familiar maka akan bagus unruknya mencari familiar saat ini"

"ya aku juga berfikir begitu tapi...huft sepertinya aku tak bisa menetangmu karena kita sama-sama keras kepala kalau begitu naruto malam ini kau akan mencari familiar di hutan familiar"

Sona memberitahu maksud datangnya pada rias dan ini berkaitan dengan familiar dan dalam keluarga gremory hanya aku saja yang belum mendapatkan familiar

Familiar adalah sesosok mahluk yang dapat membantu seorang iblis ataupun penyihir dalam dunia supranatural dimana mereka dapat membantu untuk mengantarkan surat,membantu dalam sebuah pertarungan dan melindungi sang master,si pemilik familiar tersebut.

"maaf kaichou anak itu tidak terlihat sangat kuat bahkan dengan momo-chan saja dia takluk"

"saji walau kelihatan begitu dia lebih kuat darimu karena di adalah seorang street fighter,kalau mau di jajal silahkan bahkan dia mampu membunuh 2 ekor minotour seorang diri" issei membela naruto yang sedang direndahkan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang pucat di kelompok sona.

"cih memang dia memakan berapa pion sehingga hebat begitu?"

"aku hanya memakan 2 pion dalam bidak gremory"

Naruto memberitahukan berapa banyak pion meliknya yang termakan tapi herannya dengan dua pion bisa menjadi hebat namun itu tidak membuat saji berhenti untuk merendahkannya.

"hahahaha hanya dua pion sudah berani sombong pada diriku yang memiliki empat pion hahaha"

"tertawa saja sesukamu tapi apapun itu aku tak peduli karena dapat hidup sekali lagi saja aku sudah senang jadi lanjutkan saja Acara memalukan diri sendiri milikmu itu dan aku akan menonton dengan senang hati...ya, hitung-hitung pertunjukan gratis untukku dan keluarga gremory hahaha"

Saji hanya terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto dengan wajah memerah menandakan dia sedang kesal karena di permalukan dengan kata-kata dari mulut naruto

"kau,aku menantangmu dalam pertandingan man-to-man bagaimana? "

"huuh aku bukannya tidak mau tapi aku masih memandang kedua kepala keluarga yaitu rias-bucho dan sona sitri-sama,tapi karena kau sangat memaksa dan arogan sekali hanya karena bidak milikmu lebih banyak dari pada diriku maka aku akan menerimanya sebagai seorang yang akan mengajarkan apa yang didapat dari kearoganan"

"ayo,akhirnya aku akan menunjukan kekuatan yang superior pada dirimu yang lemah itu"

Naruto dan saji pergi menuju lapangan milik akademi dan memulai pertarungannya

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan saji hanya menyeringai yakin Bahwa dirinya akan menang,pertarungan antara pion keluarga gremory melawan satu-satunya pion dalam keluarga sitri

"saya akeno himejima akan menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan kali ini,pemenang akan di nyatakan menang kalau lawan menyerah atau pingsan,daperbolehkan melakukan serangan ataupun sihir sebanyaknya tapi tanpa membunuh lawan karena ini di anggap sebagai pertandingan persahabatan antar masing-masing raja dari masing-masing pion dengan ini pertandingan...mulai"

"saa gemu hajimeyou"

Selesai menggunakan kata kramat miliknya

naruto maju dengan cepat menyiapkan kepalan tangannya begitu juga saji yang menyiapkan kepalan tangannya maju hingga mereka bertemu satu sama lain di tengah lapangan

Saji memulai dengan memukul dengan tinjunya namun naruto tidak tinggal diam

Dia langsung mundur dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menendangan dan tendangannya bersarang pada dagu saji membuatnya melayang ke atas

Tidak tinggal diam naruto menarik kaki saji dan membantingnya ke tanah

"orang yang bermulut besar sepertimu tak pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari iblis keluarga bangsawan di dunia bawah"

Duaak

Setelah membantingnya,kemudian mencekiknya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lainnya menyiapkan tinjunya dengan kekalahan instan saji hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa

"pertandingan selesai pemenangnya adalah naruto uzumaki dari keluarga gremory "

"huuh,sekarang bisa kau lihat,kan! berapapun bidak pion yang kau miliki tanpa bisa mengeluarkan potensi milik pion tersebut hal itu tidaklah berguna,dasar bodoh"

Setelah naruto mengatakan pendapatnya tersebut saji hanya terdiam melihat iris mata milik naruto yang kusam tanpa adanya cahaya seakan yang di lawan bukan naruto melainkan orang lain.

"orang yang hidup dalam kehangatan tal akan tau bagaimana rasanya kedinginan juga orang yang hidup dalam keluarga yang hidup dengan mewah tak akan tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang sampah begitu juga orang yang hidup dalam keluarga harmonis tak akan tau rasanya mendengar perkelahian orang tuanya setiap hari dan setiap saat rasanya seperti lebih baik kau bunuh diri di suatu tempat tanpa ada yang tau jadi gunakan kehidupanmu itu jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya saja, ingat itu geshiro saji"

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto masuk kedalam ruang klub dan tiduran di sofa yang terdengar hanya teriakan kekaguman dari issei yang terus terdengar sampai kegelapan ,sebelum benar-benar terlelap momo langsung menarik pipi naruto dengan sangat kuat.

"aaaaaawww...momo-chan ada apa?! Ini sakit tau huhuhu"

"sudah,bangun! Kau tidak dengar apa yang di bicarakan oleh kaichou tadi? "

Momo memarahi naruto yang sedang memegangi pipinya yang memerah di pipinya yang tadi di cubit oleh momo dengan kasarnya,rias dan sona yang melihat tingkah absurd keduanya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sambil menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"iya,apa yang dikatakan momo memang benar kau harus pergi mencari familiar di hutan familiarnya"

"memang dalam keluarga gremory hanya aku saja yang belum ada,ya?"

"ya, memang kau saja yang belum mendapatkan familiar di dalam keluarga kita"

"baiklah,aku akan mencarinya aku rasa memiliki seorang teman tak apa!"

Naruto hanya mengeluh dan meng-iya-kan untuk mencari familiar,sebenarnya issei juga belum ada familiar tapi karena dia orang yang sangat mesum jadi tak ada familiar yang mau.

"akeno,siapkan sihir perpindahan ke hutan familiar!"

"ha'i buchou"setelahnya akeno membuat lingkaran sihir untuk membawa naruto beserta Yang lainnya pergi ke hutan familiar

"portal sudah siap buchou"

"baik dengan begini,keluarga baru kita akan mendapatkan familiar"

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke hutan familiar

Hutan familiar adalah sebuah tempat bagi para familiar yang ada di dunia supranatural bisa hidup dengan damai walau sudah memiliki tuan atau master sendiri ataupun yang belum karena hutan ini adalah rumah bagi para familiar yang hidup.

Terlihat di sebuah hutan yang dengan pohon yang terlihat sudah mati tanpa daun ataupun sungai yang membuat pohon itu tetap hidup ada sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah melambangkan bahwa itu adalah lingkaran sihir keluarga para Remaja dari laki-laki dan perempuan berjumlah tujuh orang,mereka adalah iblis anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"oyya ada iblis kecil yang datang kesini aku kira siapa,ada yang bisa aku bantu? "

saat naruto sampai dia terdiam karena melihat bagiamana wujud dari hutan familiar dan segera berbalik dan bersiaga dengan kuda-kudanya saat mendengar ada sebuah suara di belakangnya.

"siapa kau? "

"hahahaha,kau bertanya 'siapa namaku'petkenalkan dulu siapa namamu? Kalau teman-temanmu itu aku kenal mereka semua!"

Orang itu bertanya dengan nada bijaksana seperti orangtua yang berbicara pada anaknya yang sangat keras kepala seperti naruto

"namaku naruto uzumaki,pion dari keluarga rias gremory"

Rias hanya tersenyum setelah mengetahui bahwa seorang master familiar ada di depannya

"ahh itu anda'kan joseph-san? "

Rias bertanya dan hanya di balas sebuah senyuman dan sebuah anggukan dari joseph,sebenarnya master familiar yang mencarikan rias,akeno,koneko,dan kiba familiar adalah master joseph dan saat issei dan asia mencari familiar joseph sedang ada urusan di luar jadi bawahannya yang mencarikan asia dan issei familiar.

"jadi,ada apa gremory-sama datang jauh-jauh kesini?"

"kami hanya ingin meminta anda nencarikan familiar untuk naruto keluarga baru kami, joseph-san "

Joseph hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus jenggotnya yang tidak panjang sembari memikirkan solusinya

"jadi nak, familiar apa yang kau mau?"

"aku ingin familiar yang memiliki energi yang tak terbatas,dan kalau bisa dia adalah familiar terkuat di hutan ini! Dan dapat membantuku dalam sebuah pertarungan dan petualanganku"

Naruto menjawab dengan santai namun tegas tanpa basa-basi langsung to the point,seperti apa familiar yang dia sukai

'hmm... Hanya ada satu familiar yang seperti itu tapi aku tidak tau anak ini akan cocok atau tidak dengannya! Tapi, hanya dia yang terkuat dihutan ini '

Setelah pemikiran yang amat panjang tentang resiko dan juga tingkat keberhasilan naruto untuk menjadi master dari familiar tersebut

"nak, familiar yang seperti itu tidak mungkin..."

"huuh jadi tidak ada,ya?"

Naruto bergumam dengan nada yang sangat kecewa dab kelompoknya juga menatap naruto dengan prihatin

"hei,siapa yang bilang tidak ada,jangan langsung nemutuskan sesuatu yang belum pasti"

"huhh jadi ada, ya? "

Wajah naruto yang tadinya suram langsung berubah menjadi wajah yang cerah

"ya, memang ada!...tapi, persentase kesempatanmu untuk menjadi masternya sangat kecil! "

"memang berapa persentasenya? "

"hanya dua persen"

Semua orang hanya terdiam termasuk naruto yang menundukan kepalanya

"hanya dua persen?... Joseph-san memang apa nama familiar itu? "

"kalian pasti tau raja para youkai yang ada di jepang..."

Gulp..!

Seluruh kelompok rias menegung ludah dengan paksa karena tau siapa familiar itu ya, semua kecuali naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa

"memang siapa pemimpin youkai itu dan calon familiarku itu? "

Naruto bertanya dengan santai seperti seorang anak polos yang tidak tau apa-apa

"Namanya adalah... KYUBI..!"

Kyubi adalah youkai berwujud rubah berekor sembilan dikatakan setiap ekor yang di kibaskan dapat memotong sebuah gunung dan merupakan youkai terkuat yang ada dengan energi tanpa batas yang selalu beregenerasi menggunakan senjutsu,srbuah energi murni yang berasal dari alam sebuah kekuatan tanpa batas

"wahh, sungguh kyubi bisa aku jadikan familiar milikku?...karena belum ada orang yang cocok dengannya"

"yah bisa dibilang begitu tapi kemungkinannya kecil sekali"

"hanya 2 persen kah,...aku akan mengambil 2 persen tersebut lebih baik mencoba dari pada tidak sama sekali,kan?"

Walau kemungkinan sangat kecil tapi naruto optimis untuk mengambil kesempatan itu walau sangat kecil

"baik,mari ikuti aku... "

Naruto beserta kelompoknya mengikuti joseph dari belakang dengan langkah pelan di hutan familiar itu,tak ada suara yang keluar dari angin malam

"kyubi tinggal di gua,saat sampai di dekat gua hanya kau yang boleh masuk karena hanya kau yang bisa masuk,kau mengerti?"

"ya, aku mengerti jadi secara tidak langsung itu berarti keberhasilan kontrak sepenuhnya ada pada tanganku ya? "

"ya bisa dibilang begitu sepertinya kau cepat sekali dalam menangkap maksud seseorang,tidak seperti sekiryutei yang mesum itu"

"ku mohon jangan bandingkan aku dengan si sialan itu"

Naruto hanya mendengus saat di bandingkan dengan issei memang siapa yang mau di bandingkan dengan orang mesum tingkat dewa yang memiliki mimpi menjadi seorang raja harem

Tanpa naruto sadari teman-temannya dan joseph-san sudah tidak ada di belakangnya dan dia sudah ada di depan mulut gua milik kyubi

"siapa yang berani mengusik tempat tinggalku?"

Saat mendengar suara itu punggung naruto langsung berkeringat karena dia takut pada hantu sungguh mengherankan emang bahwa dia juga adalah iblis yang merupakan mahluk gaib

"siapa itu tunjukan dirimu,dasar sialan!"

"hohoho, anak yang sungguh menarik...hoi kuning bodoh bisa kau berbalik dan masuk kedalam gua"

Karena,penasaran naruto berbalik dan memasuki gua tersebut karena menurutnya itu adalah sebuah suara yang sangat aneh namun seperti ada yang menusuk dari kata-kata tersebut

Saat memasukinya naruto hanya melihat bulu orange saat di dekati bulu orange tersebut mendengus dan setelahnya naruto beku di tempat karena baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah ada di dalam gua milik raja youkai, kyubi!

"hoi nak, jawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau mendekat ke arah gua milik orang lain?"

Kyubi bertanya dengan nada bijaksana seperti seorang petapa

"aku hanya ingin menjalin kontrak denganmu...

Belum selesai menjawab maksudnya datang menemuinya kyubi menaikan killing intens miliknya dan membuat naruto meneteskan keringatnya

"kalau kau ingin menjadikanku seekor familiar maka pergi saja,aku tidak mau"

"Hei kalau orang lagi berbicara jangan di sela dulu,aku datang menemuimu kesini untuk menjalin kontrak bukan sebagai familiar dan masternya tapi kontrak sebagi seorang teman"

Kyubi tersentak dan melebarkan matanya saat mendengar alasan naruto

"hahaha, jangan bercanda denganku bocah...mana ada yang mau berteman dengan youkai terkuat yang kehilangan semangat juang miliknya"

Sambil mengehela nafas naruto melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya

"huuh, kalau begitu mari kita cari semangat juang kita bersama sebagai teman "

"aku sudah tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang"

"kalau begitu tinggal saja di rumahku"

"aku tidak bisa menjadi apa-apa"

"kalau begitu kita akan meraihnya dan menjadikannya impian kita bersama"

"aku tidak bisa melupakan keluargaku,istriku,dan juga anakku"

"kalau begit... Tunggu dulu, keluarga bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak ada tempat untuk pulang?"

Naruto terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa kyubi memiliki keluarga apalagi anak

"iya,saat itu aku adalah raja para youkai di istana kyoto dan memiliki ratu yang sangat cantik"

"pasti seolah-olah kau raja kau memiliki banyak harem,kan?"

"adaw... " kyubi menjitak kepala naruto sampai naruto meringis kesakitan

"hei,asal kau tau bangsa youkai rubah berekor hanya setia pada satu pasangan"

"oh begitu ,lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai masuk ke hutan familiar ini? "

Kyubi melanjutkan ceritanya,dari datangnya Pendeta shinto,membuat dia tersegel,kemudian dia terbuang ke dalam hutan familiar hingga banyak sekali iblis yang datang untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai familiar hingga naruto datang dan ingin menjadikannya sebagai temannya

'huuh, anak ini bisa membuatku tertawa... Kira-kira kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa begini? '

"jadi, kyubi bagaimana kau mau atau tidak menjadi temanku?"

"kau harus berjanji agar aku bisa hidup di dunia manusia dan tinggal di rumahmu? "

"iya,aku berjanji"

"kau harus berjanji untuk membawa diriku ke kyoto untuk bertemu dengan anakku"

"iya,aku berjanji,asal kau tau saja menarik perkataan kembali bukanlah jalan hidupku"

"kau sungguh anak yang sangat menarik, kalau begitu... "

Kyubi langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan si tunjukan pada naruto

"ayo kita jalin kon,tidak bukan kontrak pertemanan kita, bagaimana? "

Lama naruto melihat kepalan tinju yang di tunjukan padanya dan tiba-tiba naruto maju dan mereka berdua beradu tinju

"dengan ini,aku kyubi no kurama menjadikanmu sebagai temanku! "

Diantara tinju mereka yang beradu keluar cahaya yang menunjukan bahwa mereka sedang menjalin kontrak sebagai seorang teman

"dengan ini juga, aku naruto uzumaki menjadikan dan menerimamu kyubi no kurama sebagai temanku! "

Akhirnya cahaya pada tinju mereka menghilang dan menjadi cahaya yang sangat terang hingga menerangi seluruh gua juga naruto yang sampai menutup hilangnya cahaya tersebut terlihat seorang pria berambut orange panjang di ikat kuncir kuda dengan memakai setelan baju tuxedo memiliki penampilan sekitar 28 tahunan ada di depannya namun di belakangnya tidak ada sosok kyubi

"perkenalkan temanku, namaku adalah kurama raja para youkai di istana kyoto"

"kurama...kyubi... Ahh, apa kau dan kyubi itu satu? "

Setelah lama naruto bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri dapat di lihat bahwa kurama bukanlah kyubi sosok monster rubah berekor sembilan namun sosok pria yang gagah

"kyubi adalah julukan yang berarti sembilan ekor dan kurama adalah nama asliku"

"oh,aku baru mengerti...jadi mari kita mulai dari awal namaku uzumaki naruto"

'nama anak ini hampir mirip dengan pendeta yang menyegelku,katanya akan ada salah seorang dari keturunannya yang akan mengeluarkanku'

"oi,perkenalkan namaku kurama... Kalau boleh tau siapa orangtuamu naruto? "

Setelah perkenalan yang singkat dan saat kurama menanyai mengenai orang tuanya naruti hanya menundukan kepalanya

"nama orangtuaku adalah namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina,kata mereka orang tuaku adalah duo exorcist terhebat, hahahah tapi itu juga masih katanya"

"oi nak, lebih baik kita duduk di sini dulu"

Kurama menepuk tanah disebelah tempatnya duduk dan naruto ikut duduk di sebelah kurama

"oi nak, menurut ceritaku seorang pendeta menyegelku dan membuangku ke sini kan...sebenarnya pendeta itu datang bersama istrinya karena mereka mencari anaknya yang berusia lima tahun yang hilang di hutan dekat istana milikku..."

Flashback...13 tahun yang lalu

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang tersesat di hutan yang di kelilingi pohon yang sangat tinggi

"Tou-chan~hiks~kaa-chan~kalian dimana aku sendiri disini"

"hai anak manis,kenapa kau ada di dalam hutan ini?"

Di depan anak itu ada seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan seorang anak berumur empat tahun dibelakang ibunya seperti seorang anak polos yang sangat pemalu ketika melihat ada seseorang anak itu menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya

"aku tersesat dihutan ini dan berpisah dengan tou-chan dan kaa-chan"

"siapa namamu nak?"

Wanita itu menanyai nama anak tersebut dan anak tersebut malahan membuat sebuah alasan

"kata kaa-chan tidak sopan kalau menanyakan nama seseorang sedangkan dirinya belum memperkenalkan dirinya!"

"oh ya, kalau begitu...namaku yasaka dan anak ini namanya kunou kalau kau? "

Wanita itu memperkenalkan namanya,dia adalah yasaka ratu istana youkai di kyoto dan dibelakangnya adalah putrinya naruto juga memperkenalkan namanya...

"namaku uzumaki naruto"

"jadi, naruto-kun kau mau ikut dengan diriku"

"sungguh... Kalau begitu aku akan ikut, yoroshiku obaa-san"

Mata naruto langsung bersinar senang dan akhirnya menerimanya dan yasaka hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar panggilan yang dipakai anak kecil di depannya

"jangan panggil aku obaa-san panggil saja kaa-chan"

"hah tapi.. "

Naruto berusaha menyangkal tapi yasaka segera memaksanya dengan sebuah ancama yang tak akan pernah bisa di lakukan olehnya

"tak ada tapi-tapian kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini"

"baiklah kaa-chan"

Mereka pergi ke dalam hutan dan segera menghilang di kegelapan malam

Dilain tempat terlihat pria berambut pirang dan wanita berambut merah datang ke sebuah kuil yang merupakan istana para youkai berhadapan dengan pria berambut orange panjang yang merupakan raja para youkai

"jadi,ada apa duo exorcist terhebat datang ke istanaku? "

Raja itu bertanya dengan wibawanya sebagai raja sebagai mana mestinya dan exorcist itu menjawab dengan santai namun memakai nada khawatir

"kami hanya mencari anak kami yang tersesat di hutan dekat istana anda"

"lalu apa mau kalian? "

Exorcist yang wanita menjawab pertanyaan raja youkai itu

"kalau di izinkan aku ingin mencari naruto-chan di hutan istana anda"

"baik aku izinkan tapi hanya dalam jangka waktu satu hari saja yang ku izinkan mengerti?"

Duo exorcist saling memandang dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti akan hal itu

"baik,atas kemurahan hati raja kami izin"

Flashback off

"kemudian selama seharian mereka mencari anak tersebut namun... "

Tiba-tiba kurama terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan ceritanya hal itu membuat naruto semakin penasaran

"kurama,kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan ceritanya? "

"aku tidak bisa menceritakan lanjutannya naruto kau harus mencari lanjutan cerita itu "

Naruto mengangguk paham dan kemudian sadar akan waktu yang di habiskan di dalam gua milik kurama

"kurama,ayo kita keluar aku sudah terlalu lama di sini dan tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku terlalu lama"

"sebelum itu,kedudukanmu dalam evil piece apa?"

"aku hanya pion yang memakan dua bidak berbeda dengan mereka aku sangat kurang"

"kurang? "gumam kurama dan itu membuatnya heran padahal naruto sangat hebat walau dengan temperamen yang tidak bisa di kendalikan.

"iya,contohnya issei dia memiliki enam pion dengan sacred gear type longinus,bosteed gear yang di dalamnya ada jiwa dari kiba dengan kemampuan pedang yang sangat hebat cocok menjadi knight dan kembali koneko-chan yang berbakat dalam menjadi benteng"

Naruto terus mengoceh tentang kekurangannya yang sangat banyak

"tapi,aku belum tau bagaimana bentuk dari sacred gear milikmu?"

Kurama bertanya dengan santai tanpa ada pemaksaan namun naruto menundukkan kepala miliknya dan ekspresinya tak terlihat karena tertutupi rambutnya kemudian menjawab kurama

"aku tidak memiliki sacred gear yang dapat membantuku,aku juga bukan pion yang dapat menggunakan sihir penyerangan karena banyak jalur dari demonic spirit milikku tertutup jadi? "

"jadi,kau bertarung bersama tuanmu menggunakan apa ?"

Naruto mengeluarkan dua pedang katana yang terbungkus dengan sarungnya,

"i-i-itu, tidak mungkin kedua katana itu bisa di buka dari gulungan penyegelan! "

Memang kedua katana itu di segel oleh yasaka ratu kyubi di kerajaan youkai kyoto sontak saat kedua pedang itu dilihat oleh kurama dia membulatkan matanya

"kedua pedang itu black orchid dan white lotus,tidak mungkin? "

Naruto menatap kurama penasaran dalam gulungan yang dia baca bahwa kedua pedang itu bagaikan pasangan hidup dan tak bisa terpisahkan

"kenapa kau bisa tau soal pedang ini,kurama ?"

Kurama hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian menjawab naruto

"ya, aku tau tentang kedua pedang itu karena mereka berdua yang menyebabkan aku tersegel di tempat ini"

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita tentang duo exorcist itu? "

Pandangan kurama menjadi tajam dan menunjukan 'maafkan aku naruto'

"kedua pedang itu adalah milik ayah dan ibumu, minato dan kushina duo exorcist terhebat yang paling di takuti di dunia supranatural dan yang membunuh ayah dan ibumu adalah...

.

.

.

...AKU"

mungkin terlalu pendek,ya?

Oh ya, saya author baru tolong bantuannya minna dan hanya kalian para senpai inspirasi saya karena ini debut saya yang pertama

Kalo ada kritik, saran, masukan tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut fanfic ini tolong review

Sekian dan jaa minna


	2. sedih tak akan mengubah apapun

Judul : I Will Protect Our Story

Disclaimer: naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichiei ishibumi

Pair:(naruto x momo hanakai)

Summary:

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

Chapter sebelumnya:

"kedua pedang itu adalah milik ayah dan ibumu, minato dan kushina duo exorcist terhebat yang paling di takuti di dunia supranatural dan yang membunuh ayah dan ibumu adalah...

.

.

.

...AKU"

Chapter 2 : sedih tak akan mengubah apapun

Didalam sebuah gua terlihat dua orang, namun sebenarnya bukan manusia melainkan youkai dan iblis saling berhadapan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dipahami oleh masing-masing lawan bicara karena si iblis telah mengetahui siapa yang membunuh orangtuanya yang sekian lama ia cari setelah keluar dari kyoto dan meninggalkan ibu angkatnya yang merawat dia setelah kehilangan orangtuanya dan menjadi iblis demi mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat kuat cukup untuk membunuh pembunuh kedua Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya pandangan dan ekspresinya tidak terlihat tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang terjatuh.

"Jadi, untuk apa aku mengorbankan hidupku untuk mencari pembunuh orangtua ku? "

Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang berat dan terlihat dia sangat sedih.

"kau tau naruto, kenapa cerita itu tidak aku lanjutkan? Karena, ibumu, kushina tidak ingin anaknya tertelan kegelapan yang dapat menghancurkan dirimu sendiri bagaikan bom waktu"

Kurama menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya pada saat minato dan kushina mencari dirinya dulu di hutan wilayah kyoto yang merupakan wilayah bangsa youkai.

"jadi, ini adalah alasan yang ibu yasaka katakan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu, karena kau adalah suami ibu yasaka "

Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya membuat dia sedih karena dua , bahwa yang membunuh orangtuanya adalah suami dari ibu angkatnya yang telah megasuhnya dan memberikannya kasih sayang sebagai seorang ibu dan kedua, Yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang teman yang mengakui keberadaannya dan mengakuinya.

"huuh, baiklah naruto kalau mau aku akan melanggar janji dan sumpahku pada kushina pada saat mereka menyegelku dan membuangku ke sini"

Flashback on

Satu hari telah berlalu semenjak kushina dan minato berusaha mencari anaknya yang hilang di hutan kyoto dan lagi tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum waktu satu hari yang di izinkan oleh kyubi akan habis ditelan waktu.

"bagaimana ini minato-kun kita tidak bisa menemukan naru-chan! "

"aku juga tidak tau kushina, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres"

"tapi, aku mengkhawatirkan kalau dia kenapa-napa? "

"iya, aku juga khawatir tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Ini adalah wilayah para youkai kau juga tau akan hal itu"

Minato dan kushina mencari dengan sungguh-sungguh namun terlihat di wajah mereka terdapat kekhawatiran yang berlebih karena anak mereka hilang bagai di telan bumi dan kenapa tidak mencari menggunakan pancaran energi sihir karena energi sihir naruto belum terbuka dan itu membuat mereka kesulitan mencari keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba datang sesosok mahluk bersayap burung dia adalah tengu penasihat kepercayaan kyubi dan membawakan pesan pada mereka berdua

"kalian berdua kyubi-sama memanggil kalian ke istana! "perintah tengu dalam menjalankan tugasnya, Tengu adalah yang selalu melakukan dengan cara yang terbaik makanya dia menjadi tangan kanan kyubi di dalam istana kyoto

"baiklah,bawa kami padanya"minato menjawab dengan tegas dan langsung to-the-point dalam membahas masalahnya dan keluarganya yang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun itu

Skip...istana kyoto

"Mereka sudah sampai kyubi-sama"

Tengu mempersilakan minato dan kushina masuk kedalam ruangan kyubi

Di istana terlihat seorang pria berambut orange panjang di ikat kuncir kuda dengan memakai setelan baju tuxedo memiliki penampilan sekitar 28 tahunan tangah duduk di singgasana miliknya dia adalah perwujudan dari kyubi yang menjadi youkai terkuat

"waktu kalian habis jadi aku tidak bisa mengizinkan kalian untuk terus berada di dalam kerajaan milikku jadi, bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? "

Kyubi mengusir kushina dan minato dari teritorial youkai kyoto agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan dari rakyat miliknya

"TIDAAK, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan naru-chan disini sendirian "

Kushina berlari kearah kyubi dan mengayunkan pedang miliknya untuk membelah dua sosok manusia dari kyubi dengan pedang black orchid miliknya

"hmmm, bagus sekali menyerang raja sendirian di kerajaannya sendiri? Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak masuk akal"

"DIAAAM dan tutup mulutmu itu, brengsek! "

Kushina berteriak dan menebas udara kosong yang ada di depannya dan seketika dari kekosongan datanglah sebuah pedar tipis bewarna hitam pekat dan mengarah ke kyubi namun berhasil dihindari olehnya dengan menggunakan wujud aslinya, rubah berekor sembilan

"kalian telah membuat kesalahan disini, jangan menyalahkanku kalau akan ada pertumpahan darah disini"kyubi kemudian menyerang kushina dengan cakarnya yang sangat tajam dan...

Trankk...

Terdengar suara beradunya dua besi yang yang ternyata cakar kyubi dan pedang milik minato kemudian, setelah melihat kushina mundur minatl juga melompat kebelakang dan berjaga-jaga

"White lotus,ya? Senjata yang bagus sangat hebat tapi, senjata itu akan semakin kuat kalau kau memiliki tekad untuk melindungi"

kyubi hanya tersenyum tipis sangat tipis sampai tidak terlihat oleh minato dan kushina, kemudian kembali menyerang minato dengan sembilan ekornya yang bergerak liar bagaikan cambuk yang sangat elastis dan kuat.

"ini sungguh bahaya, Kushina gunakan chain of soul milikmu untuk mengekang pergerakannya"

Minato memerintahkan kushina untuk mengeluarkan teknik chain of soul miliknya, tehnik tersebut adalah teknik yang berasal dari klan uzumaki dan termasuk dalam jurus langka dalam klan tersebut karena kekuatan tersebut dapat membuat dewa sekalipun terkekang dalam balutan rantai dan rantai milik kushina adalah rantai yang sangat istimewa karena dapat menyerap energi dalam tubuh musuh dan membuat rantai tersebut bertambah kuat namun, dibalik kehebatannya ada sebuah kelemahan kalau rantai tersebut tidak dapat mengekang musuh maka energi yang digunakan oleh pemakainya akan terkuras terus menerus bagaikan pisau bermata dua.

Kembali ke cerita...

Dari punggung Kushina keluar empat rantai berwarna kuning keemasan dan langsung terbelah menjadi banyak bagaikan pohon yang memiliki banyak cabang menuju ke kyubi namun kyubi berhasil menghindarinya dan berhadapan dengan minato

"sudah sekian lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi pertarungan seperti ini, kalian sepertinya sangat menghiburku hahahaha"

kyubi tertawa dengan sangat keras sehingga memperlihatkan seluruh taringnya pada minato dan kushina namun, itu tidak menggoyahkan mereka berdua yang telah melawan banyak monster di dunia supranatural sebagai duo exorcist.

"dasar brengsek aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu"

Setelah mengumpat kushina melaju menuju kyubi tapi kyubi juga segera menuju kearah kushina dan mempersiapkan cakarnya namun itu hanyalah pengalihan perhatian dari kushina dan membuat minato melukai kyubi dengan luka melintang di punggungnya namun langsung tertutupi dan sembuh karena senjutsu yang dikuasai oleh kaum youkai

"heeh, seorang manusia yang sangat hebat dan sangat berbakat sebagai exorcist"

"kami tidak perlu puji seperti itu"

Jleeb

Empat rantai jiwa miliknya mengenai kyubi dan mengekang pergerakannya setelah itu cabang dari rantai utama menuju kyubi dan...

Jleeb

Enam belas rantai jiwa berhasil mengenai kyubi dan sekarang kyubi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berontak

"baiklah kyubi, aku akan menyegelmu dan membuangmu ke dalam hutan familiar namun, tenang saja akan ada saatnya seseorang akan membebaskanmu dari segel itu dan menjadikanmu seorang teman sekaligus gurunya"

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya minato merangkai segel guna menyegel kyubi dan membuangnya ke hutan familiar namun, tiba-tiba kyubi menggeram dengan kesal

"grrr, tidak akan aku biarkan diriku masuk kedalam hutan tanpa batas itu...aku akan membunuh kalian berdua"

Karena rantai jiwa itu sedikit melonggar alhasil kyubi dapat menggerakan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan cakarnya kearah kushina yang menjadi penghalang dirinya namun, minato dengan sigap berada di depan kushina dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi wanita yang sangat ia sayangi

"minato-kun ..."

Tapi, kushina merengsek masuk dan menjadikan dirinya dinding daging untuk melingungi suami tercintanya dari kematian dan memisahkan mereka dari kehidupan di dunia

Jleeb

Jleeb

Ternyata kuku kyubi menembus tubuj kushina dan sampai pada bagian perut minato mereka berdua terkena serangan fatal pada tubuh mereka

"ku-kushina kenapa ka-kau ada disini"

"aku hanya i-ingin melindungi keluargaku s-s-saja"

Kedua sejoli itu hampir mati namun inti masalah ini belumlah terselesaikan yaitu menyegel kyubi yang sedang dalam posisi terkekang karena kushina fokus berkonsentrasi pada rantai jiwa miliknya

"kyubi, a-anakku pasti akan me-mencarimu untuk menuntut b-balas dendam karena kematian orangtuanya tapi a-aku punya satu permintaan kepadamu di saat terakhirku ini!"

Kushina memohon kepada sang raja youkai untuk terakhir kalinya agar permintaannya di kabulkan

"apa itu aku akan mengabulkan permintaan dari orang yang telah membuatku bersemangat seperti ini hahahahaha"

Walaupun dalam posisi terkekang kyubi masih dapat tertawa dengan santainya di hadapan kushina dan minato yang membuat mereka sedikit sweatdrop namun itu tidak bertahan lama

"aku ingin kau tidak memberitahukan kejadian ini kepadanya karena aku khawatir kalau dia akan terjebak dalam kegelapan setelah mengetahui kebenarannya"

Setelah itu kyubi menimbang-nimbanv apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap peristiwa pada saat ini terjadi sebagai dia menjadi salah satu tokoh utama dalam pertarungan sekitar dua menit diam kepala kyubi menganggung menandakan dirinya setuju akan hal tersebut

"Terimakasih"

Kushina mengatakan terimakasih sambil tersenyum hangat dan dibalas dengan dengusan saja oleh kyubi

"baik kyubi apa kau siap? "

Minato hanya diam setelah bertanya pada kyubi karena setelah kuku kyubi menembus kushina uujunnya yang runcing menembus kedalam jantungnya.

"ya, aku siap namun setelah ini kau akan mati saudaraku, minato namikaze"

Pernyataan kyubi membuat kushina terkejut memang saat menikah dulu minato menceritakan tentang klan yang selalu membantu klan namikaze dalam menjalankan tugas sehingga ada pernikahan politik agar mempererat hubungan antar klan namun, karena adanya sebuah peristiwa membuat klan tersebut punah dan nama klan tersebut adalah klan kitsune.

"ya aku tau akan hal itu tetapi aku bukanlah namikaze terakhir, kau juga tau itu kan? "

Kyubi hanya tersenyum mendengar itu memang anak dari minato adalah pewaris namikaze dan itu artinya anak minato sama saja dengan keponakannya.

Kemudian cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata terjadi di hadapan minato dan kushina dan melaju menuju langit dengan bentuk garis lurus namun akhirnya itu semua hanya bertahan sebentar dan cahaya itu lenyap bagaikan tidak pernah ada di tempat tersebut.

Bruuk...

Tiba-tiba kushina dan minato terjatuh dan dalam kondisi tertelungkup dengan luka dan darah yang berceceran di sana-sini sungguh kondisi yang sangat tragis

"ne kushi-chan, kalau aku hidup lagi aku ingin hidup bersama dengan dirimu lagi"

Kushina hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan minato kepada tuhan

"ya mina-kun aku juga ingin hidup lagi namun tidak sebagai iblis tapi sebagai manusia walaupun, itu hanyalah hayalan semata saja hehe".

Kemudian mereka berdua memejamkan mata namun hal aneh terjadi pada mayat kushina tubuhnya menjadi abu dan menghilang terbawa angin. Mungkin itu adalah karma seorang iblis dengan tubuh yang tidak di terima bumi dan jiwa tidak di terima iblis berhati suci yang percaya akan adanya tuhan dan tuhan itu masih ada walaupun kematian tuhan terjadi di depan matanya, sang iblis berhati mulia kushina gremory.

Flashback off...

"sekarang, setelah semua yang ku lakukan pada orangtua mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh gelapnya gua yang hanya di terangi obor-obor yang terletak pada dinding-dinding gua

"walau aku membunuhmu, kunou-chan akan membenciku dan tak akan memaafkanku namun, jika aku tidak membunuhmu untuk apa aku menjadi iblis"

Kurama hanya diam dan tidak bergeming memang apa yang naruto lakukan untuk jadi iblis hanyalah untuk mendapatkan kekuatan guna membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuanya

"kalau begitu, mungkin kau harus berfikir tentang ini, selama ini kau mengangkat pedangmu dan membunuh seluruh iblis liar bersama dengan tuanmu demi apa? "

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan nada yang sangat datar dan suara yang sangat berat

"Tentu saja untuk membunuhmu...namun, "

Naruto menjeda kata-katanya dan menghirup udara yang berada di hutan familiar tersebut

"setelah aku membunuhmu, kunou-chan akan datang kepadaku suatu saat nanti dan membunuhku, kemudian anakku setelah dewasa akan menuntut balas pada kunou-chan karena telah , bisa dibilang lingkaran kebencian yang akan terus ada sampai dunia ini hancur karena dendam kepada sesamanya"

Kurama hanya tersenyum namun, tiba-tiba senyum kurama hilang saat mengetahui bahwa naruto meneteskan air matanya dan itu membuat dia sangat bersalah

"kenapa? Kenapa setelah mengatakan itu hati ku terasa sangat sakit karena, mengetahui bahwa orang yang ingin kau bunuh adalah suami dari orang yang selama tiga belas tahun mengasuhmu, mendidikmu, dan memberkianmu lasih sayang seperti yang ibu mu yang aku lakukan selama ini sia-sia? "

Naruto mengatakan pendapatnya tersebut bahwa apa yang dia lakukan selama ini sampai tulangnya patah, sendi dan tulang yang bergeser, koma selama seminggu apa itu semua sia-sia

"tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini naruto, kau akan tau sampai kau mengetahui hal tersebut bagaimana kalau kau menjadi anak didikku, mau? "

'Anak didik? Berarti dia mau mengajariku dan menjadikanku muridnya'

Kurama mengajak naruto menjadi anak didiknya dan setelah beberapa saat berfikir naruto menyetujui hal tersebut dengan semangat dan melupaka semua masalah yang baru saja terjadi, sungguh iblis yang easy going #hehehehe

"baik, aku mau tapi,bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat berlatih sedangkan aku adalah murid di sekolah yang berada di kota kuoh"

Kurama menaruh jari telunjuknya kearah dagunya dan membuat dia berfikir setelah beberapa saat dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatakan "aku baru ingat".Entah apalah yang dimaksud perwujudan manusia dari rubah berekor sembilan yang sangat hebat melebihi para pendahulunya.

"kau tau di dalam istana kyoto ada sebuah ruangan khusus, dimana ruangan tersebut sangat sunyi dan tempat itu adalah space and time room milikku"

Space and time room adalah ruangan yang di buat untuk latihan para raja terdahulu bangsa youkai yang mana dalam ruangan tersebut kau dapat memanipulasi gravitasi dan waktu untuk melancarkan latihan bagi fisik yang lemah maka akan menjadi sangat kuat cukup untuk membunuh iblis liar kelas high devil di teritori mereka

"space and time room? Selama aku tinggal disana bersama ibu yasaka aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang ruangan itu!"

"ya begitulah, karena ruangan itu adalah sebuah tempat rahasia kami para youkai, dasar bodoh"

Twich...

Terlihat pada kening naruto keluar urat kepalanya dan tiba-tiba naruto berteriak dengan sangat keras sampai keluar gua

"dasar bola bulu, kau terlalu banyak bicara"

Twich...

Sama dengan naruto di kening kurama terlihat urat kepalanya dan melawan naruto yang baru saja mengejeknya

"oi kepala duren, siapa yang kau kau panggil bola bulu"

"tentu saja itu adalah dirimu oyajii"

Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan tatapan setajam silet dan kemudian suasana di dalam gua tersebut nenjadi hening

"hahahahaha/hahahahaha"

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan sangat bahagia dan terlihat di masing-masing wajah mereka terpancar cahaya kesenangan dan tuba-tiba kurama diam dan mulai berbicara lagi

"oi naruto, sungguh kau tidak akan membunuhku?"

Kurama bertanya kepada naruto dengan tatapan serius kepada naruto yang sekarang ada di depannya

"ya, seperti yang aku katakan tadi aku tidak akan membunuhmu dan menciptakan rantai kebencian tanpa akhir yang akan membawa masing-masing orang kedalam kegelapan"

Kurama sekali lagi tertawa karena dengan perlahan air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata naruto

"kenapa kau menangis? Kau tau kau bisa membunuhku kalau kau mau! "

Naruto terdiam dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang ada dipipinya dengan punggung tangan hingga hilang air matanya namun masih meninggalkan bekas pada pipinya dan matanya masih memerah

"siapa yang menangis? Aku? Aku tidak menangis sungguh ini hanya air mata yang jatuh dari mataku saja"

Di sela-sela penjelasan naruto terlihat kurama sedang ber-sweatdrop ria sendirian

'alasan apa itu, sungguh pembohong yang sangat benar dia adalah iblis bagiku dia tidak cocok sama sekali '

"aku benci mengatakan ini tapi dengan menangis tak akan membawa orangtua ku kembali hidup dan membawaku kembali kekehidupan normalku"

Kurama yang mendengar itu tersenyum bangga dan menatap langit-langit gua berharap apa yang dia pikirkan sampai kepada sang penerima

'anak kalian memiliki sifat yang sangat tabah dan bersabar walaupun sedikit tempramental, aku yakin itu adalah sifat yang di turunkan darimu kushina'

"oi, naruto menagislah karena dengan begitu kau masih bisa mengingat siapa dirimu dan siapa kau sebenarnya"

Kurama tersenyum hangat dan tiba-tiba naruto yang sudah tenang tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi dan menangis di dalam kegelapan gua.

Sementara itu di luar gua...

Di luar gua milik kurama terlihat beberapa anak remaja dan seorang pria tua tengah memperhatikan kondisi gua mereka tidak mendengar apapun bahakan suara dari dalam gua sebelumnya hanya ada suara dari angin malam yang menemani kelompok mereka

"kenapa naruto lama sekali buchou ?"

Seorang remaja berambut coklat sedang bertanya pada ketua kelompok mereka dan entah dari mana datanglah sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna putih kebiru-biruan dan memunculkan kelompok remaja sama seperti mereka, kemudian di antara remaja yang baru saja datang seseorang berbicara dengan nada datarnya begitu juga dengan wajahnya

"jadi rias, bagaimana? apa sudah selesai urusan pionmu itu untuk mencari familiar miliknya? "

Orang yang di tanyakan hanya diam dan menatap temannya yang baru saja datang karena, mencarikan familiar bagi keluarga barunya juga

"sona, sudah selesai juga dengan urusan milik pionmu itu? "

Bukannya menjawab rias malahan membalas dengan kembali bertanya kepada sona, beberapa detik sona diam dan kemudian Sona menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya

"sudah, dan apa kau tau saji mendapatkan familiar miliknya yang berupa type fighter jenis moon fang, familiar miliknya akan membantu saji yang seorang type support"

Walaupun menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, wajah datar, dan nada datar terselip sebuah kebanggaan besar pada sang pion karena dapat menjalin kontrak dengan jenis moon fang yang sangat kuat.

Moon fang adalah familiar berwujud serigala dengan besar sekitar dua kali lebih besar daripada serigala biasa dan taringnya yang bernama moon crushing taring yang sangat keras dan memiliki kestiaan pada tuannya dan menghormati kontrak mereka jika tuannya mati atau terbunuh bangsa moon fang akan mengikuti jejak tuannya dan memilih untuk mati masalah kekuatanya, bisa di bilang kalau dia lebih cocok kalau bertarung melawan sabertooth daripada bertarung melawan para iblis liar di kota kuoh.

Back to story...

Sekarang terlihat sekelompok remaja memperhatikan gua yang sangat besat kira-kira diameter dari mulut guanya sekitar seratus meter dan tingginya sekitar lima puluh meter dan tiba-tiba

boommm!

Suasana yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat kacau karena ledakan dan runtuhnya gua tersebut dalam sekejap mata dan sebuah teriakan suara yang melengking memasuki gendang pendengaran semua mahluk yang ada di tempat tersebut

"tidaaaak,...NARUTOOO! "

Momo berteriak dengan sangat keras karena tau bahwa yang dia dan semua remaja tunggu di tempat itu dari tadi adalah kehadiran naruto karena sudah sekitar 5 jam Merek menunggu perjuangan naruto untuk mendapatkan kontrak familiar dengan sang raja dari para berteriak momo tiba-tiba pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Scene gua yang hancur...

Dari balik asap yang tebal keluar sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai bagaikan di tiup angin dan seseorang yang melompat kebelakang dan orang itu adalah naruto

"huuh, maafkan aku minna sepertinya momo-chan pingsan ya? "

Naruto bertanya dan tersenyum sebelum sebuah kuku hampir menusuknya dari belakang

Traank...

Dengan menggunakan balck orchid miliknya dia menangkis kuku tajam milik kurama

Sungguh lucu memang sebuah sandiwara picisan yang dimainkan oleh naruto dan kurama mengapa mereka melakukan sandiwara picisan ini itu karena...

Flashback...sebelum kelompok sona datang

"oi, naruto menagislah karena dengan begitu kau masih bisa mengingat siapa dirimu dan siapa kau sebenarnya"

Kurama tersenyum hangat dan tiba-tiba naruto yang sudah tenang tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi dan menangis di dalam kegelapan gua.

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau kesini dengan temanmu kan? Aku rasa kita sudah lima jam didalam gua ini, sepertinya? "

Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menangis langsung teringat akan teman-temannya yang kesini bersamanya dan mereka sedang menunggunya di luar gua

"oh iya, aku kelupaan dengan itu semua kalau begitu aku akan pergi "

Naruto langsung berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan kurama, saat hampir sampai di mulut gua kurama memanggil naruto

"naruto kemarilah sebentar ada yang ingin aku ingatkan "

Naruto langsung pergi kebelakang dan menghampiri kurama saat sudah sampai di hadapan kurama naruto langsung saja berbicara, sungguh dirinya sedikit penasaran apa yang akan di ingatkan kurama

"jangan bilang kalau kau mau keluar tanpa persiapan, setidaknya persiapkan telingamu untuk mendengarkan ceramah yang sangat panjang dari para gadis ramaja hahahaha"

Naruto yang mendengar itu entah kenapa punggungnya langsung menjadi dingin apa lagi di dalam keluarga gremory ada rias dengan power of destruction dan akeno dengan holy lightning untuk membuat orang-orang menjadi sedikit takut karena metode perawatan milik rias

"pesiapan ya? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sandiwara dimana kita berdua akan bertarung untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari para gadis"

Kurama sangat kesal dan sedikit saja pasti akan ada setumpuk abu iblis yang sudah tenang meninggalkan dunia namun itu semua dia tepis

"kalau begitu, kau robeklah beberapa baju milikmu dengan paksa dan aku akan masuk ke wujud milikku dan memandikan tubuhku di pasir gua ini"

Setelahnya naruto merobek paksa pakaiannya dan meninggalkan kemeja kuoh bewarna putih dengan bekas sobek di sana-sini sama halnya dengan naruto kurama memasuki mode kyubi dan sandiwara akan dimulai

BOOMMM!

Flashback off...

Sekarang diluar gua yang sudah runtuh terlihat naruto yang memakai pakaian yang sudah sobek disana-sini dan kyubi yang terlihat sangat kelelahan seperti mengalanmi pertarungan yang sangat lama dan menguras banyaknya stamina miliknya

"lebih baik kita sudahi saja, youkai no ou"

"heh, kau sangat menarik sounen mari lakukan serangan terakhir"

Mereka berdua bersiap Dengan senjata masing-masing naruto dengan pedang black orchid miliknya mengeluarkan pedar tipis bewarna hitam dan kyubi dengan sebuah bola terkonsentrasi di depan moncong rubah miliknya dengan warna percampuran hitam dan biru.

"dark wave cresent"

"bijuudama"

Pedar tipos yang saling bersilangan dan saling berpotongan membentuk silang berwarna hitam dan bola terkonsentrasi berwarna campuran hitam biru saling bertabrakan dan kemudian...

Duaaaaar!...Crassh?!

Bijuudama milik kyubi terpotong dan meledak di tempat dan terakhir salah satu dari pedar tipis itu melesat nenuju kyubi dan membelah dadanya dengan luka melintang

"hahahahahaha, kau sungguh anak yang menarik kalau begitu uzumaki naruto maukah kau menjadi teman dan masterku!?"

Setelah tertawa sejenak kyubi mengajak naruto membuat kontrak sebagai tuan dan familiar

"ya,tentu saja...aku uzumaki naruto, dengan ini menerimamu menjadi teman dan familiarku! "

Mereka menyatukan kedua kepalan tinju mereka dan sejenak mereka memilih diam, hening, dan hanya angin saja yang bertiup membawa debu akibat runtuhnya gua kyubi

"hahahahahaha/hahahahahaha"

Mereka berdua tertawa dan tiba-tiba kyubi menjadi sesosok manusia yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun

"perkenalkan namaku adalah kurama, sekarang aku adalah familiar mu"

Kemudian setelah memperkenalkan diri naruto berbalik dan mendapati teman-temannya hanya menatap horror dirinya yang dapat menaklukan kyubi yang katanya memiliki mana tanpa batas itu

"oi, kalian semua tidak apa-apakan? "

Naruto bertanya dan menghampiri mereka yang masih memasang wajah cengo dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar

"waaah naruto-san sangat hebat bisa ajari aku tehnik itu, aku mohon"

Setelah keheningan sesaat issei angkat bicara dan meminta naruto melatih dirinya

"i-i-iya tehnik pedang itu juga sebuah tehnik yang sangat susah kalau tidak bisa mengontrol pelepasan mana"

Sungguhkah kalian menganggap naruto itu hebat asal kalian tau kalian sudah masuj dan menjadi penonton di dalam panggung miliknya

Seluruh kelompok berkumpul untuk mempersiapkan kepulangan mereka dan saat sampai waktu di dunia nyata menunjukan waktu pukul enam pagi di dalam ruangan klub

"aku akan tidur dulu sebentar,akeno-san bisa tolong pulangkan aku?"

Akeno hanya menangguk dan kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir miliknya sendiri dan menteleport naruto menuju kamar di apartemen milik kiba

"datanglah wahai temanku, KURAMA"

tiba-tiba di kamarnya keluar bamyak asap kurama

"jadi,ini kuoh sudah sekitar tiga belas tahun banyak yang ubah "

Kemudian naruto menarik jendelaya dan membukanya

"selamat datang di koa kuoh, kuama"

.

.

.TBC

Yo apa kabar kalian karena sudah mau nunggu selana seminggu dan maaf saya juga punya kehidupan sehari-hari dan secara harfiah saya harus sekolah belum lagi saya kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi akan ada UNBK

Balasan review...kepada kalian yang sudah me-review saya ucapkan terimakasih

Dimas kurosaki : terimakasih atas masukannya dan masalah tanda baca nilai bahasa indonesia milik saya itu sangat kecil jadi harap maklum ya

AnakMilkita : saya gak ngerti apa yang anda maksud

Dan kepada yang lainnya saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah fol/fav/review

Shiroyukki-sama log out...have a nice day


	3. It's my family

I Will Protect Our Story

Disclaimer: naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichiei ishibumi

Pair:(naruto x momo hanakai)

Summary:

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

Chapter sebelumnya :

"jadi,ini kuoh sudah sekitar tiga belas tahun banyak yang ubah "

Kemudian naruto menarik jendelaya dan membukanya

"selamat datang di kota kuoh, kurama"

Chapter 3 :it's my family

Didalam suatu kamar terlihat di dalam seorang remaja dan pria yang memliki ciri-ciri yang sama satu sama lain yaitu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning atau bisa saja disebut pirang ataupun blonde

Bruuk!

Remaja berambut pirang itu membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur miliknya yang ada didalam kamar tersebut sedangkan si pria hanya berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di dekat jendela

"tak kusangka tehnik yang sangat sulit itu bisa kau perbaiki, dimana kerusakannya dapat kau tingkatkan untuk membelah sebuah bijuudama! Yahh, walaupun tadi itu hanya sebuah bijuudama dengan konsentrasi yang sangat buruk dan dapat meledak kapan saja, hahahaha kau memang anak kushina"

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang kurama dengarkan membuat dirinya hanya mengenang adanya dirinya, ayahnya, juga ibunya ada bersama dalam sebuah tempat yang mana dia dapat pulang dan hidup dengan bahagia

"aku hanya memperbaiki dan juga membuat sebuah peningkatan dari pengalaman yang diajarkan oleh tengu-jiji di dalam pelatihan istana kyoto bersama yang lainnya"

Kurama hanya tersenyum mendengar nama dari tangan kanannya semasa menjadi raja para youkai di adalah sosok yang telah hidup lama bersama kurama dan bagi kurama dia adalah salah seorang sosok yang menjadi saudaranya karena, telah menemaninya dalam perang melawan yamata no orochi, dalam perang tersebut kurama dan tengu berperang melawan yamata no orochi dan berakhir dengan matinya yamata no orochi dan komanya kurama selama sepuluh tahun selama sepuluh tahun juga tengu menjaga kurama dan menjadi penasehat kerajaan dari ratu kyoto

"haaah, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa pengajaran dari tengu-jiji sungguh aku sangat berterimakasih padanya! "

Naruto teringat masa-masa pelatihan ketika di dalam kerajaan kyoto berlatih lebih keras dari pada siapapun dan membuat dia berdarah-darah, patah tulang, lumpuh sesaat dan koma selama satu minggu semua itu hanya untuk mewujudkan balas dendamnya karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal

"tapi, mau bagaimanapun kuatnya 'dark wave cresent' jika dibandingkan dengan bijuudama pasti itu akan kalah dan aku akan mati di tempat hehehe"

Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sangat dia banggakan yaitu tehnik miliknya 'dark wave cresent'.Dark Wave Cresent adalah original tehnik miliknya yang memodifikasi tehnik milik tengu yaitu 'great wave' yang dapat membelah sebuah dinding dari benteng dengan sekali menggunakan tehniknya

"mau bagaimanpun itu adalah sebuah prestasi karena kau telah membelah bijuudama dengan sangat halus dengan tehnikmu itu padahal, membelah bijuudama itu mendekati mustahil bahkan memakai tehnik 'Great Wave' milik tengu"

Kurama terus saja memuji naruto yang telah membuat sebuah tehnik yang dapat membelah bijuudama dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang buruk dengan sangat mudah padahal, mau bagaimanapun tingkat konsentrasinya mau buruk ataupun sempurna membelah sebuah bijuudama mendekati kata mustahil

"tapi paman, itu mendekati mustahilkan bukan 'mustahil' berarti masih ada sebuah kesempatan dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu. ya, walaupun kempatan yang ditawarkan sangat kecil"

Naruto merasa bangga dan mungkin terdengar arogan di indra pendengaran milik kurama yang membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit urat emosinya di keningnya

"hoi dengar anak muda, kau sungguh arogan sekali hanya karena bisa membelah bijuudama itu"

Kurama mengeluarkan pendapatnya dan ketika naruto menatap kurama dia sedikit takut dengan aura hitam yang ada di belakang aura itu terlihat seperti ekor miliknya yang melambai-lambai menghantarkan pesan kematian dari suratan takdir yang membuat nyali naruto menciut bagaikan berhadapan dengan sosok shinigami yang ingin membawa nyawa miliknya pergi ke alam selanjutnya

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening entah karena apa, saat naruto melihat kearah kurama dia hanya diam dengan tatapan yang seakan menusuk dirinya

"hoi, naruto aku ingin bertanya, apa boleh?"

Kurama bertanya pada naruto menunjukan rasa hormat kepada sesama teman yang telah menjalin sebuah kontrak dalam kehidupan pertama ini

Brukk!

Naruto kembali berbaring di kasurnya setelah terlalu lama duduk di kasur miliknya dan menjawab pertanyaan dari kurama

"tentu, kenapa kau tidak boleh bertanya? "

Naruto menjawab dengan senyum polos di wajahnya membuat kurama memasang wajah terkejut, kemudian segera berganti ke wajah serius entah karena apa

"kenapa kau bisa jadi iblis? Sebelumnya kau adalah manusia bukan? "

Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian menghela nafas dengan kasar kemudian menjawab pertanyaan kurama yang sedikit berbau hal-hal pribadi

"Haah begini, kau tidak usah pura-pura tidak tau siapa aku sebenarnya! Bisa kau beritau aku siapa aku ini sebenarnya,bisa? "

Kurama hanya diam dan menimbang pada hal yang baik dan hal yang buruk dari apa yang akan dia ceritakan mengenai jati diri dari naruto membuat keduanya diam dalam waktu yang lama, naruto dengan kasurnya dan kurama dengan pemikirannya

"tentu, tapi apa kau yakin tentang hal ini? Menurut cerita ini mungkin kau akan mengubah jalan hidupmu! Apa kau mau? Dan, apa kau yakin?"

Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian bangkit di atas ranjang miliknya membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan wajah serius

"aku akan nendengarkan tentang apa saja itu? Setidaknya itu berkaitan dengan hidupku, kan? "

Kurama hanya diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari naruto membuat dia dalam sebuah dilema

"baik, aku akan memberitahukannya "

Kurama berdiam diri seketika berfikir dalam-dalam sejenak beberapa detik

"naruto, keluarga ayahmu adalah seorang manusia setengah dewa, mereka adalah keturunan dari seorang pria dan dewi amaterasu adalah dewi matahari mitologi shinto dan ayahnya adalah seorang samurai yang sedang putus asa karena, ya... Bisa disebut bahwa dia adalah seorang perjaka tua"

Wajah naruto terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu yang sangat menggelitik

"hahahaha...tak...hah...ku sangka bahwa kakek buyutku adalah seorang perjaka tua sampai putus asa "

Sama halnya dengan naruto kurama juga berdua saling tertawa membuat naruto sedikit melupakan kesedihannya walaupun hanya sesaat

"kemudian saat dia ingin bunuh diri dengan cara menusukkan katana pada tubuhnya di dekat sungai tak disangka seorang perempuan cantik memanggil dia dan membuat dia tidak jadi bunuh diri karena, cantiknya perempuan tersebut dan apa kau tau perempuan itu adalah nenek buyutmu, dewi amaterasu..."

Naruto mendengarkan cerita itu dengan seksama dan membuat dia selalu diam dalam suatu keadaan yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya bahwa dia akan tau tentang apa atau siapa dia sebenarnya membuatnya sungguh senang

"dewi amaterasu saat itu tengah dalam masa pengasingan karena, sebuah hukuman dari takamagahara membuat dia hidup di bumi, setelah sekian lama dia hidup di bumi dia bertemu dengan kakekmu yang sedang dalam putus asa"

Semua cerita yang dia dengar hanyalah sebuah cerita pengantar tidur dimana sang tokoh utama akan hidup damai bersama pasangannya dan hidup bahagia selamanya hingga ajal menjemput namun, sekarang dia sedang mendengarkan kisah tentang sejarah dari seorang keturunan dari keluarga namikaze dia sangat senang bisa mendengarkan cerita tersebut dalam waktu yang sungguh sangat lama hingga berakhir pada bagian seorang wanita yang melahirkan seorang bayi polos yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat dunia luar.

"biar aku tebak bahwa bayi itu adalah ayahku, benar tidak paman? "

Naruto bertanya walaupun dia sudah tau jawaban yang akan diberikan kurama tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran dari mulut kurama

"ya naruto bayi itu adalah ayahmu, namikaze minato"

Kemudian kurama menceritakan bagaimana ayahnya, minato dapat menjadi seorang exorcist terhebat dalam sejarah exorcist jepang yang dapat disamakan dengan exorcist dari vatikan yang sangat diperhitungkan dalam dunia suatu hari minato di perintahkan membunuh seorang iblis dari keluarga gremory yang ternyata dapat melawannya dengan sebuah pedang yang sebanding dengan kekuatan miliknya saat menggunakan black katana miliknya yang sudah terdengar di seluruh penjuru dunia supranatural tentang pedang itu.

"kemudian apa selanjunya paman? Kalau dipikir bagaimana caranya aku lahir kalau ibu dibunuh oleh ayah? "

Naruto bertanya pada kurama yang sedang bercerita tentang pertarungan dan pertemuan pertama minato dan kushina dalam misi pembunuhan iblis keluarga gremory

"ya, bagaimana ya?! Hmmm? Intinya ayahmu menang dan saat melihat wajah ibumu dibawah sinar bulan dia terpesona pada saat pertama melihatnya dan seperti pada film drama ayahmu melepaskan ibumu agar lari begitulah"

Naruto POV

Jauh dalam diriku saat mendengarkan cerita tentang keluargaku dari paman kurama rasanya sungguh senang. Aku sungguh senang ketika mendendengar cerita itu walaupun hanya sebatas cerita aju ingin ini menjadi cerita dalam awal hidupku yang baru karena aku telah menepati janjiku pada ibu yasaka bahwa aku tidak harus membunuh untuk membalaskan dendamku pada paman kurama beberapa waktu yang lalu

"jadi paman, bisa kau lanjutkan ceritanya lagi aku sungguh ingin tau kelanjutannya? "

Aku bertanya pada paman kurama, apakah bisa dia melanjutkan cerita itu lagi karena aku yakin pasti cerita tersebut tidak hanya pada sudut pandang cerita dari kehidupan ayah namun aku rasa akan ada sudut pandang dari cerita ibu juga, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi mendengarkannya

"tentu saja, kenapa aku harus menghentikan cerita yang sudah ditengah jalan"

Paman kurama menjawab seakan tau apa keinginanku, sungguh aku sudah tidak sabar

paman terus bercerita tentang kehidupan ayah sebagai seorang exorcist terhebat di jepang yang sangat di segani oleh sesama exorcist lain, aku penasaran kalau aku buat sebuah buku mungkin akan sangat banyak sekali halaman atau kalau ku buat sebuah light novel mungkin akan berakhir pada volume ke sembilan.

Paman kurana terus menceritakan kehidupan tentang ayah dan ibu namun ada yang membuatku heran kenapa paman bisa tau kehidupan ayah dan ibu terlebih dia menceritakannya dengan sangat detail

Naruto POV End

"dan tentang ibumu, dia adalah adik dari kepala keluarga gremory, nama ibumu yang sebenarnya adalah kushina gremory adik dari zeoticus gremory-dono"

Setelah kurama menceritakan siapa sebenarnya ibunya itu, naruto hanya terdiam selama sekian menit sebelum akhirnya sebuah teriakan histeris seperti kebanyakan gadis yang sedang bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan

"haaaaaa"

Dukk! Dukk! Dukk! Brakk!

Pintu terbuka dengan paksa dan dari depan pintu itu seorang remaja bishounen seumur dengan naruto memandang naruto dengan tatapan terkejut karena sebelumnya naruto tidak pernah menjerit seperti seorang perempuan yang melihat adanya kecoa

"kau kenapa naruto? "

"aku tidak apa-apa kiba, hanya sedikit terkena jumpscare karena kebodohanku bertanya sesuatu yang salah hehehe"

Ternyata remaja bishounen itu adalah kiba teman serumah naruto setelah keluar dari kyoto dengan alasan tidak ingin selalu menyusahkan yasaka

"oh, begitu siapa orangtua ini"

"dia adalah kurama familiarku"

Kiba hanya tercengang karena dia melihat seorang raja dari para youkai

"salam kepada, raja"

"tidak, jangan seperti itu aku sekarang adalah seorang familiar dari naruto jadi jangan panggil aku raja, mengerti? "

Kiba terlihat sedang memiringkan kepalanya dan itu membuat naruto jengkel

"jadi kiba, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua"

"tak kusangka, hanakai-san memiliki seorang kekasih penyuka sesama jenis"

Setelah mengatakan itu kiba pergi dari kamar naruto dan menutup pintunya

"a-a-apakah yang... ka-ka-kau ceritakan itu benar? "

Kurama hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis yang mengembang di wajahnya

"jadi, selama ini paman, bibi, sepupuku ada di dekatku tapi, kenapa aku tidak tau? "

"akud dan yasaka... Bukan, kami merahasiakan itu untuk melindungimu apa jadinya kalau anak haram bangsa iblis karena, kau adalah anak dari iblis yang menikah dengan seorang orang suci dari kuil dewa dan dewi shinto membuatmu akan terbunuh atau akan tereksekusi di dunia bawah"

Kurama menasehati naruto karena mau bagaimanapun dia adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan sebagai seorang manusia setengah iblis

Tak terasa cerita tersebut berakhir saat pertarungan minato dan kushina melawan kurama saat mereka mencari naruto yang sudah aman di tangan yasaka saat kebenaran dari mulut kurama naruto kembali menangis dalam diam tak ada suara ataupun tangisan yang sungguh menyebalkan dalam kehidupan miliknya yang ada hanya air mata penyesalan yang keluar dari kedua matanya

"sudahlah berhenti melakukan itu, apa kau tau itu sungguh menyebalkan walaupun sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa menangis menyatakan kau masih memiliki kemanusiaan dalam hidupmu tapi, mereka tak akan pernah bisa kembali kau tau itu"

Walaupun terdengar sangat marah dan jengkel namun tidak bisa di pungkiri apa yang dikatakan oleh kurama ada benarnya dan bersifat nyata karena didukung oleh bukti yang nyata pula

Naruto terdiam dan terkejut dengan perkataan kurama namun saat dia terdiam dia sedikit merenungkan perkataan kurama tentang kehidupan yang nyata

"paman, apa ada tehnik yang membuat penggunanya hidup abadi? "

Naruto bertanya tentang sebuah tehnik terlarang yang membuat penggunanya hidup abadi yang dia baca saat didalam perpustakaan milik keluarga sitri yang terkenal akan pengetahuannya melebihi para bangsawan lain didunia bawah yang sangat banyak dan kaya akan pengetahuan

"sebenarnya ada, tapi kenapa kau ingin tau? Bagiku hidup abadi itu sebuah impian yang konyol saat hari penghabisan tiba mana mungkin kau akan tahan hidup sendirian di dalam bumi yang telah hancur karena hari penghabisan itu"

Kurama berkata dengan wajah yang sangat berkesan datar dan sangat dingin dengan tatapan mata yang tajam setajam silet membuat naruto bertanya-tanya apa salah dia bertanya

'apa aku salah ya? Bertanya tentang hidup abadi yang mana sangat Membantu dalam menghadapi musuh yang sangat berbahaya?! Tapi, Meskipun dia tau dia tidak akan memberitahukan itu kepadaku. Dan jangan pula aku mengganggunya dalam keadaan badmood begini bisa-bisa melayang nyawaku karena, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kyubi no kurama yang sangat kuat'

Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam barinnya saat ini apa yang dia tanyakan itu salah sedangkan kurama diam walaupun masih dengan wajah yang datar dari tadi

"jadi benar, bahwa tehnik itu bisa di pakai? "

Kurama memunculkan satu ekornya dan menyerang naruto dengan ekornya dengan cara menusukkannya pada naruto

Jleeb?!

"jika kau bertanya lagi aku pastikan ekor ini menembus kepalamu?!"

Kurama mengancam dengan sebuah ancaman yang serius karena sebuah pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh naruto tentang tehnik hidup abadi tanpa harus mati namun, dengan resiko yang sangat besar dibalik itu semua

"maa maa, memang kenapa dengan pertanyaanku itu paman? Apakah akan sangat berbahaya kalau aku tau"

Kurama memperhatikan naruto sesaat dengan tatapan penuh selidik hingga akhirnya dia sadar

"naruto, jangan katakan kalau kau sudah tau bagaimana caranya untuk mengubah hidupmu menjadi abadi"

Kurama bertanya dengan sangat cemas kalau saja naruto tau bagaimana cara menjadi abadi maka wasiat dari orangtua dari naruto tak bisa di sampaikan

"hehehe, paman tau saja sebenarnya aku sudah tau tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi abadi tanpa pernah merasakan paman tau? Hanya kehidupan normal saja yang aku inginkan namun setelah mendengar akar dari pohon keluargaku dulu aku sangat senang dan mungkin aku akan bisa membuka kekuatan milik dewi amaterasu yang sangat hebat hmm... Seperti api hitam miliknya yang sangat hebat bahkan katanya tak bisa padam selama tujuh hari tujuh malam, apa itu benar paman? "

Kurama hanya terkejut entah berapa kali dia terkejut dalam hari ini dan mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya naruto membuat dia terkejut karena pengetahuannya

"ya itu benar, kalau kau membaca di perpustakaan sitri itu mustahil karena, mitologi shinto tidak menyukai iblis dan tentang kekuatan motologi shinto selalu mencintai kedamaian, ketenangan, dan cinta jadi, bisa jawab dari mana kau dapat informasi itu? "

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku namun kalau terlihat dari bentuknya buku itu mungkin sudah berumur lebih dari satu abad terlihat dari bahasa dan aksara kuno jepang yang tertera dibuku itu

"ini... Tak mungkin harta dewa yang hilang karena, jatuh kebumi dan membuat dewi amaterasu diasingkan ternyata ada padamu tapi bagaimana bisa? "

Naruto menjawab dengan santai tanpa ada beban pada perkataannya seolah-olah itu semua hanyalah tidak terlalu berbahaya pada dirinya, bisa dibayangkan buku atau bisa disebut kitab dari takamagahara ada pada seorang bocah iblis yang tidak mengerti tentang bahaya

"kitab ini aku temukan di dalam sebuah gua saat aku melawan seekor iblis liar tipe visor yang telah membunuh tuannya..."

Flashback ON

gua adalah sebuah lubang alami di tanah yang cukup besar dan dalam. Beberapa ilmuwan menjelaskan bahwa dia harus cukup besar sehingga beberapa bagian di dalamnya tidak menerima cahaya matahari namun dalam penggunaan umumnya pengertiannya cukup luas, termasuk sebagao tempat perlindungan dari gempuran udara atau tempat bersembunyi dari kejaran masyarakat jepang dulu para youkai, roh, oni dan para naga bersembunyi didalam gua yang sangat dalam dan gelap sehingga tak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk.

seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan iris kata sejernih batu blue shapphire sedang berada didepan gua yang memiliki diameter mulut gua sekitar sepuluh meter dan tinggi sekitar duapuluh meter. Pemuda itu memegang sebuah kertas dan segera membacanya

"surat ini berisi sebuah permintaan seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya terlihat dari bagaimana kata yang digunakan saat menulis surat ini 'tolong, kumohon siapapun tolong selamatkan putriku yang ada didalam gua walaupun kata warga gua itu berbahaya aku akan membayar berapapun agar anakki bisa kembali', sungguh seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya dan bekas air mata ini belumlah terlalu lama surat ini di tulis sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Aku sangat iri pada bocah ini"

Tanpa sadar pemuda tersebut meneteskan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya dan terlihat dari ekspresinya kalau dia sedang sedih karena sesuatu

"mengenang sesuatu,naruto?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah naruto dan terlihat dibelakangnya ada seorang pria tua dengan hidung yang lumayan panjang dan anehnya sepasang sayap burung yang bertengger di punggungnya

"tidak, tengu-sensei aku hanya rindu kaa-chan dan aku rasa dia tenang dia alam sana bersama tou-chan"

Naruto mengatakan semuanya dengan sangat santai dan seperti tak ada apa-apa namun jauh didalam hatinya dia sedang menangis bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya

"sudahlah, apa yang terjadi pada yasaka-sama kalau anak tercintanya sedang bersedih seperti ini, mungkin aku harus bersiap-siap mendapatkan hukuman darinya huffft"

Tengu menghela nafas dengan sangat berat dan terdengar seperti orang putus asa dalam menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari tanpa ada secerca cahaya karena, ratu yasaka akan menghukumnya kalau dia membuat anak laki-laki yasaka menjadi sedih

"tenang saja sensei, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kaa-sama saat kita pulang dari sini

Flashback OFF

"setelah itu, visor dapat kami binasakan dengan tehnik 'moon slice'milikku "

Setelah mendengarkan cerita naruto yang sangat membosankan bagi kurama karena, mau bagaimanapun cerita yang di ceritakan oleh naruto bagaikan cerita dongeng pembawa tidur seperti seluruh anak yang ada didunia ini inginkan

"haaaaah, kau sudah selesai dengan acara dongeng putri tidur milikmu? "

Naruto hanya menatap kurama dengan pandangan bosan karena, sifatnya itu tidak sesuai dengan sifat seorang raja yang bijaksana dan memimpin banyak penduduknya

"tapi, paman ada satu hal yang menggangguku "

"apa? kalau aku bisa aku akan membantumu? "

Naruto mengeluarkan kedua katananya dari dalam sihir ruangan penyimpanan miliknya dan memberikannya pada kurama

"kalau kau tau kedua pedang ini saat melawanku tadi, pasti kau tau siapa pembuatnya, kan? "

"heh, kau memang anak minato kau jenius seperti tou-chanmu"

Kurama menepuk pucuk surai berwarna kuning milik naruto dan membuatnya nenjadi sangat malu

"kedua pedang ini adalah pedang yang sangat berbahaya karena,memiliki jiwa tersendiri di dalam masing-masing katana lotus memiliki jiwa dari penjaga kerajaan langit di bawah heaven, uranus dan Black orchid memiliki jiwa dari naga kegelapan yang sangat kuat melebihi lima raja naga, void"

Naruto hanya takjub pada apa yang mendiami katana miliknya, void dragon dan juga uranus yang merupakan mahluk supranatural yang saling bertentangan.

"lalu siapa yang menempanya dan apa bahannya?"

"penempa white lotis adalah pemimpin dari para malaikat di heaven, michael dan bahannya adalah mineral yang terkonsentrasi dan terpendam dalam perut bumi dari awal terciptanya peradabanan manusia purba dan di tempa dengan api tingkat sembilan di surga dan memiliki atribute cahaya kemudian hmm...,serangan yang di lancarkan akan semakin kuat dengan adanya tekad untuk melindungi seseorang"

Naruto terkejut pedang katana miliknya sangat hebat

"jadi, intinya semakin kuat keinginanku melindungi maka semakin kuat seranganku"

"ya, bisa dibilang begitu?!"

"lalu, bagaimana dengan black orchid? "

kurama menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan

"black orchid adalah pedang yang ditempa secara pribadi atas permintaan seorang adik pada kakaknya"l

"jadi, penempa pedang ini adalah... "

"pamanmu naruto, zeoticus gremory dan bahannya adalah black kristal dari dalam kawah gunung di mekai tempat menyegel samael, gunung cocytus adalah satu-satunya tempat adanya black kristal kemudian ditempa dengan api tingkat sepuluh dari neraka dan memiliki atribute kegelapan kemudian, kalau white lotus akan semakin kuat dengan adanya tekad kalau black orchid akan semakin kuat dengan adanya niat membunuh..,apalagi niat membunuh yang sangat pekat tapi, resikonya adalah kau akan tertelan kedalam kegelapan dari pedang itu sendiri "

Setelah kurama menjelaskan siapa, bagaimana, dan apa pedang itu pada naruto kurama bertanya

"oh iya, bagaimana caramu menjadi iblis reinkarnasi? "

Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan tiba-tiba

Tit tit tit tit

Suara jam weaker membangunkan naruto dari tempat tidurnya

"sudahlah paman, nanti saja ini sudah jam enam pagi aku ingin mandi dan pergi kesekolah..."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dia teringat akan sesuatu

"...AKU BELUM TIDUUUUURRR!? "

TBC...

ketemu lagi dengan saya shiroyukki-sama

Kepada aminsetya1: terimaksih karena mengeluarkan masukan yang berfaedah dan kalau masalah bijuudama itu sudah di bahas di cjapter 3 ini jadi, maaf kalau ada yang kurang sesuai

TERIMAKASIH...

ATAS FOL/FAV dari story maupun author

Sayonara...


	4. Cinta Pertama dan Adik

I Will Protect Our Story

Disclaimer: naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichiei ishibumi

Pair:(naruto x momo hanakai)

Summary:

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

Chapter sebelumnya :

Suara jam weaker membangunkan naruto dari tempat tidurnya

"sudahlah paman, Nanti saja ini sudah jam enam pagi aku ingin mandi dan pergi kesekolah..."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya sepertinya ada yang terlupakan pada saat-saat seperti ini... Setelah beberapa detik Naruto tampaknya teringat akan sesuatu

"...AKU BELUM TIDUUUUURRR!? "

Chapter 4 : FAMILY?!

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Kuoh yang sangat menawan pada pagi hari ini, Terlihat naruto sedang jalan menuju sekolah dengan wajah yang terlihat mengantuk dan pada matanya terlihat kantung mata bahkan kantung matanya memiliki kantung mata

"Hoaaam, Dasar paman sialan! Setelah mengalahkannya dan membuatku menggunakan Dark Wave Cresent milikku dan setelah itu dia membuat sebuah cerita agar aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Aree, Naruto-san? Kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang terlihat seperti Naruto dengan manik pada pupilnya berwarna Emerald yang sangat indah seperti safir milik Naruto

"Ohh...Asia-chan? Aku kira siapa? Ternyata kau, Ada apa?"

Asia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tajam tidak seperti tatapan yang biasa dia berikan pada semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Tidak apa, Naruto-san... E-Etoo S-Sonoo apa naruto-san tidak tidur? "

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Asia dan Asia terlihat sangat khawatir pada Naruto terlihat dari ekspresi pada wajahnya

"Asia-chan, Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Dan kenapa kau tidak berangkat bersama Buchou dan Issei "

Naruto tanpa sadar menaruh punggung tangannya pada kening milik Asia dan itu malah membuat wajah Asia menjadi memerah menahan malu karena saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

"Naruto-san, Kenapa kau Khawatir padaku? "

Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu malah terkejut dan memegang dagunya menggunakan salah satu tangannya dengan pandangan menatap kelangit yang cerah tanpa ada awan yang akan membuat suasana cerah menjadi hujan

"Tidak, Hanya saja aku teringat adikku yang ada di kyoto! "

"Apa dia tinggal sendiri seperti Naruto-san? "

Naruto terkekeh dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Asia

"hehe, Dia tinggal sendiri? Jangan membuatku tertawa Asia-chan. Memasak saja dia tidak bisa apalagi mencukupi kebutuhan kehidupan sehari-hari dengan usahanya dia adalah perwujudan dari HIME-sama yang sangat manja"

Asia hanya tersenyum kikuk karena, Ada sebuah awan mendung yang ada di atas kepalanya. Sepanjang jalan Asia hanya mendengarkan cerita naruto.

"Apa Naruto-san merindukannya? A-anoo Naruto-san? "

Naruto sedang melihat awan di perjalanan mereka dan tidak sadar kalau Asia sedang bertanya padanya sejak tadi

"Naruto-san? "

"Ahh, Gomen Asia-chan aku melamun karena Hime-sama di rumahku dulu"

"Jadi, Apa yang akan Naruto-san lakukan? "

"Haa, Aku tau...Mungkin aku akan pulang saat libur musim panas besok"

"Ja-jadi Naruto-san akan pulang ya? "

Naruto heran kenapa wajah asia menjadi suram dan ada seberkas cairan bening yang tertampung di pelupuk matanya.

Greeb!

Naruto memeluk Asia sedangkan Asia yang diperlakukan seperti itu wajahnya menjadi merah padam menahan malu apalagi sekarangereka sedang berada di tengah jalan menuju ke Kuoh Gakuen.

"Jangan bersedih Asia-chan karena kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku juga! Apa kau mau jadi Adik angkatku? "

Naruto bertanya pada Asia dengan tatapan yang tajam menunjukan bahwa dia sedang serius dan menginginkan jawabannya sekarang

"Ya... N-N-Ni..."

Asia menarik nafas dan berucap dengan lantang bagaikan sebuah deklarasi perang terhadap suatu negara yang macam-macam pada Negaranya ataupun seorang pemilik rumah yang waspada pada tamunya agar tidak ada barang yang hilang dan berpindah tangan pada orang tak dikenal

"Ya.. Nii-chan, Aku mau menjadi adikmu Naruto-Nii"

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di depan Kuoh Gakuendan waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum anggota tertib siswa berada di gerbang.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit memakan tenaga mereka sampai di dalam sekolah dengan sedikit berlari agar sampai sebelum para anggota bermuka datar bagi Naruto karena, Semua anggotanya sungguh bermuka datar seperti Ketua mereka Souna Shitori atau Sona Sitri adik dari salah satu Yondai Maou, Serafall Leviathan

"Sepertinya kau selamat, Naruto-kun! "

Sebuah suara menghentikan Naruto dari kesenangannya, dan saat berbalik dapat dilihat seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut model bob dan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang persamaannya mereka memakai kacamata dan posisi mereka yang sangat terpandang di sekolah maupun di Underworld

"ohh, megame-kaichou ku kira siapa? Apa aku kena hukuman? "

Sona menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bosan kanapa? Karena, Naruto selalu berhasil menghindar dari hukuman yang di berikan oleh Sona dan Tsubaki selaku Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou dari Kuoh Gakuen.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Naruto-kun? "

Sona bertanya pada Naruto karena sepertinya ada sebuah konfrontasi antara mereka berdua yang telah terjalin sejak lama dan itu dimulai dari Naruto kelas satu di Kuoh saat itu Naruto terlambat datang pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru yang terjadi saat musim semi di jepang.

"Ooh Ayolah Megame-Kaichou Kau tidak lihat jam ini pukul tujuh lewat tiga belas jadi yang membuatku terlambat datang kekelas adalah kau!, Kaichou"

Naruto menunjukan senyum mengejek pada sona karena dalam satu tahun hasil konfrontasi dari kelas satu sampai kelas dua hasilnya adalah Naruto selalu menang dan hampir tak kerkalahkan membuat Sona menangis didalam kamarnya selama semalaman membuat matanya sembab.

"Baik, Kau boleh pergi dari sini Naruto-kun dan Asia-chan "

"Arigatou Kaichou/Arigatou Kaichou"

Setelah pergi dari gerbang Naruto dan Asia berpisah di Koridor utama menuju kelas masing-masing

Ting Tong Ting Tong!

Bel berbunyi menunjukan waktu istirahat pada siang hari di kota Kuoh yang sangat cerah tanpa ada awan sama sekali

Sekarang naruto teringat pertanyaan kurama tentang bagaimana dia bisa menjadi Iblis seperti sekarang ini terlebih dulunya dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa bahkan membunuh iblis liar yang berada pada kelas terbawah dia akan kesulitan dalam face-to-face sendirian tanpa bantuan timnya yang bertengger di bawah perintah Ibu mereka Yasaka, Sang Youkai terkuat setara dengan raja para Raja Naga.

'Kira-kira apa kabar kalian,minna? Apa kalian tenang disana? Dan, Meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Dalam wujud seorang Iblis? "

Tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto mengabur dan menjadi hitam. Saat terbangun Naruto melihat langit berwarna putih dan dia ada diruangan yang putih bersih tanpa ada sedikitpun kotoran.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun! "

Pandangan pada mata naruto melebar dan wajahnya mengeras ketika tiba-tiba berbalik kebelakang dan menangkap seorang wujud gadis cantik bersurai putih ke perakan dan sepasang tanduk yang mencuat keatas dengan indahnya sedang tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"T-T-Tomoe, A-Apakah itu benar kau? "

Gadis yang di panggil tomoe hanya tersenyum sembari berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto tengah terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya membuatnya menangis

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku Tomoe, Aku berdosa"

Tomoe semakin dekat dengan Naruto dan kemudian ada lagi suara yang sama terdengar dari arah belakang Tomoe dan itu membuat Naruto syok dan menangis.

"Kau tidak salah Naruto-kun! Kami bahagia karena telah terlepas dari dunia busuk itu"

Seorang gadis yang sama cantiknya dengan tomoe sangat mirip seperti seorang kembaran yang berasal dari satu rahim, Gadis itu mengenakan dress berwarna putih dan memeluk boneka beruang aura yang di pancarkannya sangat berkharisma dan terlihat seperti bangsawan.

"Anastasya-chan,...Kau juga? Kenapa kalian kemari? "

"Sejujurnya, Naruto-kun kami semua ada disini"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat dan ada tiga orang remaja laki-laki disana menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia dan senyuman di wajah mereka yang seperti kebanyakan remaja laki-laki ada halangan mereka maju namun, Saat semakin dekat salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba berlari dan kemudian...

Buagh!

Remaja tadi memukul Naruto tepat di pipinya dan membuat Naruto terpelanting tiba-tiba dia kembali keposisi awal

"Pukul aku sepuasmu, Sasuke. Walau ini hanya ada di alam bawah sadarku aku harap kau akan damai disana... Karena, Aku telah gagal"

"Memberi pelajaran pada sampah sepertimu tidak akan mendamaikan kami! Kau pasti tau itu,kan?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat dan kemudian dia mengangguk membenarkan perkataan dari pemuda berambut raven didepannya Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi Naruto menangis didepan timnya dulu.

"Minna,.. Gomenasai... Hiks-Gomen... Hiks-Gomen, Maafkan ketua kalian yang sangat bodoh tidak berguna dan aku sampai lupa akan tujuan kita dulu"

Naruto memohon sampai melakukan seiza kepada dua sosok gadis yang dia kenal sebagai Tomoe dan Anastasya, Mereka semua sudah seperti keluarganya tanpa mereka dia tidak akan menjadi Naruto yang sekarang.

"..."

Naruto terdiam namun sepesang tangan yang sangat halus menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menghapus aliran air matanya, Saat dia merasakan ini dia serasa bernostalgia dengan sebuah belaian milik gadis yang sekarang ada di depannya saat ini. Sepasang kilatan Safir bertemu dengan kelamnya Ruby yang dapat menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis Naruto-kun di antara kita hanya kau yang paling kuat namun, karena kekuatan itu menjadi penghalang bagiku untuk terus mengejarmu..."

Tomoe terus berbicara tentang bagaimana dia menilai naruto dan terus membuat dia terus bersemangat untuk hidup bahkan saat-saat terakhirnya di bumi sebagai seorang manusia.

"...Saat aku bertambah kuat kau menjadi lebih kuat, Saat kau menderita semua luka di sekujur tubuhmu hanya untuk melindungi kami, Kau lebih menderita dari pada kami saat pelatihan, Walaupun Kaa-sama selalu menyayangimu tapi kau berasa seperti boneka, Apa aku benar? "

Naruto mengangguk kembali karena dia mengerti apa yang akan di lanjutkan dari dialog ini

"Aku selalu mengejarmu namun kau selalu...selalu terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai, Kau selalu mementingkan oranglain dari pada dirimu sendiri, Selama sisa hidupku akhirnya aku tau..."

Naruto terus mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir peach milik Tomoe dan dia menahan nafasnya dan jantungnya terus berdegub kencang karena kata yang akan di ucapkan oleh Tomoe

"...Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto-kun"

Semua yang ada di tempat itu langsung terdiam

Cup

tiba-tiba mereka semua terkejut terutama Naruto, Karena bibirnya dan bibir milik tomoe menyatu saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing tanpa nafsu sebatas tanda saling mencintai dan kemudian Naruto yang sadar dari rasa terkejutnya mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

"Puahh/Puahh"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya saling membuang muka karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Tomoe dan Naruto saling berciuman dan masing-masing dari mereka berdua telah mencuri Frist Kiss dari masing-masing lawan main.

"Sudah senang, Nii-chan?"

Seorang gadis berambut putih melangkah menuju Naruto dengan membawa boneka beruang kecil yang dari tadi berada pada pelukannya.

"Jadi, Apa mau kalian? "

"Kami hanya ingin satu saja Taichou"

"Dan apa itu? Kalau sebuah hadiah aku tidak menerimanya! Apalagi dari kalian!"

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain membuat Naruto menjadi bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan teman-temannya.

"Ambilah Sacred Gear milik kami, Hanya itu permintaan kami"

Naruto terkejut karena perkataan pemuda bermabut hitam dengan topi yang menutupi rambutnya membuat dia sangat kesal

"Kalian bodoh aku bisa mati karena mencoba menampung kekuatan semacam itu "

"Kau yang bodoh, ada alasan kenapa kau tidak mati karena mengalami serangan yang sangat besar waktu itu saat dalam misi, Apa kau ingat? "

Ya, Dalam misi pembunuhan seorang malaikat jatuh yang di berikan pada mereka Naruto sangat kecewa. Bukan pada timnya namun pada dirinya sendiri karena telah salah mengambil langkah. Andai saja saat itu Naruto tidak mengambilnya mungkin teman-temannya masih hidup saat ini.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja, Aku dapat terus hidup sampai pasukan armada kerajaan datang menyelamatkanku dari pulau itu"

Naruto menjawab sebuah pernyataan dengan pernyataan sedangkan temannya yang berambut raven hanya mendesah karena tidak tau kata apa yang harus dipakai untuk menjelaskan hal ini dan itu pada ketua yang sangat bodoh ini.

"Lakukanlah Naruto-kun buat kami bangga bahwa dengan kekuatan kami yang ditinggalkan padamu dapat merubah Dunia dan kami bisa beristirahat dengan tenang"

Setelah mengatakan itu Tomoe tersenyum cerah pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto tersenyum getir karena setelah ini dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya lagi.

"Baik aku akan menerimanya teman-teman, Mohon bantuannya! "

Mereka semua menganggukan kepala sebelum salah satu dari mereka maju.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha anak yang terbuang dari klannya, Menunjukmu Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Inang Kuroura yang baru"

Dan setelah remaja bernama Sasuke itu selesai dengan sebuah cahaya biru kehitaman masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto teman temannya melanjutkan ritual itu.

"Aku Portgass D Ace, Anak yang sangat diburu kakeknya menunjukmu Uzumaki Naruto sebagai partner dari Dewa Penjaga mata angin selatan, SUZAKU! "

"Aku Nara Shikamaru menunjukmu sebagai penerusku dan menjadi pemilik dari Anihillation Maker"

"Saya pemilik dari Forbidden Ice Gear Anastasya Nikolaevna Romanova yang kau selamatkan dari eksekusi karena dugaan bahwa aku adalah penyihir, Menunjukmu Onii-chan sebagai Partner Aurora"

Setelah mereka berempat meninggalkan kekuatan mereka yang berbentuk sebuah gumpalan api merah menyala sebagi inti kekuatan dari Suzaku, Sebuah gumpalan bayangan tanda bahwa itu adalah Anihillation Maker milik Shikamaru, Dan sebuah inti es yang sangat dingin pemberian dari adiknya semua Sacred Gear type Special itu Masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Sekarang semua sudah tinggal Tomoe saja yang belum mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya

"Naruto-kun, kalau aku di reinkarnasikan apa kau akan mencariku? Apa kita bisa selalu bersama? Apa kebersamaan kita hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari saja? Berjanjilah padaku Naruto-kun bahwa kau akan mencarik... Hmm, Mencari reinkarnasiku? "

"ya, Aku akan melakukannya Tomoe aku juga berharap kau bisa juga menjadi iblis reinkarnasi seperti , yang terpenting aku akan mencari reinkarnasimu dulu"

Tomoe tekekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku Tomoe Gozen menjadikanmu sebagai partner dari Bassusena Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto terkejut karena Sacred Gear yang dimiliki Tomoe adalah yang tidak tau Bassusena senjata yang dipakai oleh putra dewa surya, Karna

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang keluar dari kelima inti kekuatan sacred gear yang ada didepan Naruto

"Apa kau mau berbagi perasaan kepada kami ?"

"ya, Aku bisa"

"Apa kau yakin bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami dengan benar tanpa memandang kebaikan dan keburukan, dan bukan hanya memandang benar dan salah?"

"Aku tau aku bodoh, Maka dari itu aku akan berusaha untuk mencoba dan meminta bantuan kalian dalam menghadapi masalah"

"apa kau yakin bisa menampung kekuatan yang kami miliki?"

"Aku tidak yakin untuk menampung kekuatan kalian, Tapi... "

Naruto memandang kelima inti Sacred Gear itu dan menjawab dengan lantang

"...Kita belum tau sebelun dicoba,Kan?"

"hooe, Ada anak yang menarik disini! Baik nak, ini akan sangat sakit tapi aku harap kau bisa menahannya"

Swuush..!

Arggh..!

Kelima inti itu masuk kedalam tubuh naruto dan mulai melakukan penyesuaian dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan naruto yang sangat memilukan.

"Naruto-kun, Kalau kau tidak kuat kita bisa hentikan ini sekarang juga"

Tomoe memberitahu Naruto kalau dia harus menyerah sekarang juga karena rasanya sangat sakit di hatinya.

Arggh!

Arggh!

Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya diam, Tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing mereka hanya terdiam karena tidak memperhitungkan resikonya

Swussh

Tiba-tiba ledakan angin yang sangat besar meledak dari tempat Naruto debu berterbangan menutupi tempat naruto berada. Setelah beberapa saat debu menghilang dan menampilkan naruto yang sedang duduk dengan keringat bercucuran keluar dari dahinya

"Minna, Aku berhasil"

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka terpecah menjadi cahaya mulai dari kaki dan menjalar ke kepala

"kalian sudah mau pergi? Hanya sebentar ya? Kira-kira sudah berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu kalian setelah misi itu? "

"yah, Kira-kira sekitar dua belas tahun dari hari itu"

Greb!

"Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi denganmu Naruto-kun"

"Aku juga Tomoe, Aku juga... Tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu"

Mereka saling pandang dan mendekat, mendekat, hingga akhirnya

Cup

Mereka berciuman agar menenagkan pasangan masing-masing yang tengah sedih

Puahh

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun...Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru yo Tomoe-chan! Aku akan mengambil kembali jiwamu dari tartarus dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya walaupun akan mengorbankan nyawaku tapi, walaupun aku mati aku akan menemuimu di tartarus juga"

Kemudian pandangan naruto beralih ke Anastasya yang memanggilnya untuk terakhir kali

"Sayonara Nii-chan... Arigatou Karena telah menyelamatkanku"

"hmm, Sayonara minna... Arigatou aku akan membuat nama legenda kita hiduo lagi"

"Lakukanlah nii-chan karena kita adalah... "

Naruto mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anastasya dan mengikuti di akhir kata.

"Youkai Circle/Youkai Circle"

Setelah itu naruto kembali kedalam dunia nyata dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dunia Nyata

UKS tempat dimana mereka yang sedang Sakit, Deman, Cidera dibawa keruangan yang satu ini untuk mendapatkan perawatan pertama sebelum di bawa kerumah sakit kalau dalam kecelakaan tertentu di sekolah. Dan saat ini terlihat di salah satu ranjang pasien ada seorang remaja berambut pirang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak karena salah seorang anggota Osis menemukan dirinya di dekat taman dalam keadaan pingsan saat jam istirahat.

"hmm aku dimana, Ya? "

Sniff! Sniff! Sniff!

"Bau barang kimia yang menyengat, Ranjang dengan kasur empuk dan ada sebuah air minum di dalam gelas di meja. Hmm... Ini pasti UKS"

Setelahnya Naruto beranjak dari ranjang itu namun tiba-tiba seorang guru UKS memberinya sebuah obat agar dia merasa enakkan.

"Minumlah ini, itu hanya paracetamol saja agar sakit kepalamu hilang setelah pingsan tadi"

"Arigatou sensei"

Glukk

Setelah meminumnya dia langsung pergi dari UKS dan menuju keruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib sendirian

Klub penelitian ilmu gaib sebuah klub yang sangat berbahaya, bukan karena pengaruh dari klub itu sendiri melainkan dalam klub itu isinya iblis semua bukan hanya klub penelitian ilmu gaib saja yang beranggotakan iblis tapi Osis juga beranggotakan iblis

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun, Ise"

"Kata sensei di ruangan UKS dua berkata 'Naruto-kun baik-baik saja dan akan siuman dalam waktu yang bisa dihitung!' Sensei bicara seperti itu, Buchou"

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan rias mengizinkan masuk

Sreek

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu datang dengan mata setenang lautan dia tersenyum sebuah senyuman Lima jari

"Tadaima, Buchou "

"Okaeri Naruto-kun, Kau sudah sehat? "

"Ya, Memangnya kenapa sampai-sampai Buchou berkata seperti itu? "

Rias diam sebentar sebelum berkata dengan menyesap teh yang ada dicangkirnya.

"Onii-sama punya tugas untukmu, Apa kau akan menerimanya? "

"Tugas dari Lucifer-sama tugas seperti apa? "

"Mempererat hubungan diplomatik dengan Youkai Kyoto apa kau mau?"

Naruto diam dan kemudian berfikir...

'Kalau aku menerimanya mungkin aku bisa pulang dengan membawa paman Kurama tapi, Aku masih tidak bisa meminta maaf pada Ibu"

Setelah memperkirakan antara baik dan buruknya Naruto mengiyakannya dan menerima pekerjaan itu

"Baik persiapkan dirimu Naruto-kun, Besok kau akan pergi ke kyoto! Dan selama seminggu kau akan ada sisana"

"Hai buchou!, Saya undur diri"

Naruto langsung pulang kerumah setelah undur diri dari ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib sendirian dan berlari agar lebih cepat sampai rumah.

"Paman, Dimana kau? Aku punya berita bagus"

Kurama yang sedang makan yakiniku di dapur langsung memanggil Naruto

"Aku di dapur sedang makan, Ada berita apa memangnya?"

"Persiapkan dirimu paman kita akan pulang"

"Pulang... Jangan-jangan...KYOTOOO"

"Ya paman kita akan ke Kyoto"

Kurama dengan cepat langsung bersiap untuk pergi menuju Kyoto dan kira-kira apa yang terjadi di Kyoto ya?

.

.

.TBC

Terimakasih karena ada yang mau review ini Masukan-masukannya kepada saya melalui review dan thanks untuk Fol/Fav

Shiroyukki-sama Log out


	5. Youkai Circle

Disclaimer: naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichiei ishibumi

Pair:(naruto x momo hanakai)

Summary:

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Persiapkan dirimu paman kita akan pulang"

"Pulang... Jangan-jangan...KYOTOOO"

"Ya paman kita akan ke Kyoto"

Kurama dengan cepat langsung bersiap untuk pergi menuju Kyoto dan kira-kira apa yang terjadi di Kyoto ya?

.

.

Chapter 5 : Youkai Circle

 _ **Flashback 12 tahun yang lalu,**_

Seorang anak kecil berambut kuning sedang berada di dalam suatu ruangan dengan memegang sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari bambu sedang berlatih dengan seorang pria berhidung panjang dengan umur yang terlihat sudah tua. Mereka sedang mengadakan latih tanding antara seorang guru dengan muridnya.

"Hosh...hosh... Kurasa sudah cukup hari ini sensei"kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata sebiru lautan dan terlihat memiliki umur sekitar lima tahun.

"Hmm... Semakin hari kau semakin berkembang sejak setahun yang lalu kau tinggal disini bersama kami dan Yasaka-sama, Naruto-kun"jawab pria tua tadi. Dia adalah youkai dengan sayap gagak sebagai tangan kanan Kyubi no Kurama dan bertarung bersamanya dalam pemberontakan Yamata no Orochi.

"Baiklah istirahat selama lima belas menit, Kemudian temui aku disini setelah kau bersihkan dirimu!"ucap Tengu kemudian melenggang pergi dari dalam dojo itu.

 _Skip Time..._

Setelah bersih-bersih Naruto langsung pergi menemui Tengu diruangannya karena akan ada misi yang akan diberikan oleh Kaa-channya, Yasaka.

 _Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar dan dari aura yang dirasakan oleh Tengu itu adalah Naruto yang sedang ada di depan ruangannya.

"Masuk" Hanya itu saja yang terucap dari mulut tua milik youkai yang berwujud seperti malaikat jatuh ini dengan sepasang sayap gagak berwarna hitam.

Kemudian seorang bocah berumur lima tahunan memasuki ruangan tersebut, Akan tetapi satu hal yang aneh karena tengu langsung menyodorkan amplop bewarna coklat yang didalamnya terdapat tugas atau misi yang jarus dikerjakan.

"Itu adalah misimu, Kau menolak atau menerimanya? "kata Tengu dengan tampang yang sudah terlihat tua dan beberapa bekas luka pertarungan dulu ada pada tubuh tuanya yang terekspos karena memakai pakaian dengan bahan yang minim.

"Aku menerimanya, Kau tau menjalankan sebuah tantangan adalah kesenanganku jadi tak ada alasan untuk tidak memerimanya hehehe"ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya walaupun tidak gatal tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti sebiah kebiasaan.

"Baik aku akan menjelasakan tentang misi ini jadi buka amplopnya... "

Naruto membuka amplopnya dan Tengu mulai menjelaskan tujuan dari misi ini karena hanya Naruto yang dapat amplop itu terdapat beberapa poto dan juga beberapa berkas tentang data diri targetnya.

"Misi ini adalah misi penyelamatan, dalam seminggu dari sekarang Seorang putri dari kerajaan Rusia dan dia adalah Anastasya Nikolaevna Romanova, dia akan di gantung karena suatu dugaan dia melakukan sihir dan dianggap penyihir oleh seluruh rakyatnya. Atas permintaan Ratu, Misimu adalah menyelamatkan putri tersebut dan membawanya kembali kesini dengan selamat."Naruto terdiam karena misi ini adalah misi yang sangat berat karena keselamatan putri tersebut ada pada dirinya.

"Kau mengerti? "Dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala Naruto tanda dia mengerti

"Sekarang pergilah waktumu tidak banyak"

Naruto langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan melihat selembar poto yang ada ditangannya dan tanpa disadari oleh orang lain Naruto bergumam

"Anastasya, kah?"

 _Skip..._

Sekarang di bandara terlihat seorang anak kecil dengan tatapan polos dan juga rambut berwarna kuning sedang mencari kearah mana dia akan berangkat dan tiba-tiba seorang wanita dari salah satu maskapai penerbangan mendekatinya

"Hallo ada yang bisa aku bantu adik manis? "orang itu tersenyum agar tak menakuti Naruto dan karena sangat aneh melihat anak dengan usia liam tahun sendirian di bandara membuat dia serasa iba.

"Ahh, Nee-san kau membuatku takut... Sebenarnya aku terpisah dari keluargaku dan mereka menaiki penerbangan ini... "Ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan sebuah tiket pesawat terbang ke wanita tersebut "Apa Nee-san bisa antar aku kesana? "

Setelah melihat tiket milik Naruto, wanita itu lantas menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab "Aku tau itu ada dimana, Mari Nee-san antar" Wanita itu memegang tangan Naruto agar tidak tersesat lagi, Sedangakan Naruto dia hanya menunjukan senyum kemenangan

'Hehehe benar kata Tengu-jiji, Ternyata mudah hanya mengatakan kenyataan dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan'

Ya, sebuah ajaran yang sangat tidak baik yang di ajarkan guru pada muridnya mengatakan kenyataan karena dia memang ingin naik pesawat dan bumbunya adalah dia terpisah dari orangtuanya, Sungguh sensei macam apa Tengu itu.

 _Skip in Rusia..._

Keluarga Romanova adalah keturunan terakhir dari kekaisaran rusia dan walaupun Raja dan Ratu melepaskan jabatan mereka dan merubah negara rusia menjadi kesatuan republik soviet, Maka dari itu banyak orang dari kalangan bangsawan menjadi tidak senang. Namun kenyataan lain terlihat diantara para penduduk, Mereka sangat senang. Pada suatu hari, Saat putri Anastasya sedang bermain dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya seorang bangsawan memfitnahnya dan berkata 'Dia melakukan sihir berarti dia menjalin kontrak dengan iblis' akhirnya seluruh warga menjadi percaya dan pasukan kemanan negara menangkap putri Anastasya dan karena pemerintahan yang belum tetap dan kokoh warga memutuskan untuk mengeksekusinya dengan cara menggantung pada tiang hukuman dan disinilah Naruto dalam umurnya yang baru saja berumur lima tahun, Dia sudah melakukan misi seorang diri.

Sekarang didepannya ada sebuah bangunan yang sangat mirip sekali dengan kastil yang ada di dalam cerita dongeng pembawa tidur yang sering dia dengar saat kaa-channya membacakan untuk adiknya.

Saat dia ingin masuk, penjaga gerbang menghampirinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nak? "walaupun tentara, sepertinya dia memiliki rasa suka pada anak-anak bukan karena dia seorang pedofil tapi karena dia juga memiliki seorang anak yang ditinggal bersama sang istri di rumahnya.

"Ahh, Aku ingin menemui seseorang "ucap anak itu dan dia adalah Naruto.

"Apa kau dari jepang, Nak? "tanya paman itu karena sangat aneh baginya seorang anak kecil berpisah dari orangtuanya dan berkeliling sendirian di Moskow. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ha'i, Aku memang dari jepang. Apa ada masalah paman? "Naruto sangat hati-hati dalam berbicara karena apa yang keluar dari mulutnya mempengaruhi kelancaran Misi ini.

"Bisa kau ikuti aku?.."Rekan Tentara itu langsung melihat kearah Tentara yang sesari tadi berbicara bersama Naruto.

"Bukankah tugas kita untuk berjaga belum selesai? Tapi, Kenapa kau malah pergi Knov? "Tentara yang bernama Knov langsung menarik temannya dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Dasar bodoh, Lihat dia anak dari jepang mungkin dia anak yang diminta Ratu untuk menyelamatkan Putri dan menjaganya"Teman Knov yang sedari tadi diam malahan melihat kearah Naruto dan tiba-tiba memegang tangan Naruto.

"Kau dari jepang? Perkenalkan Namaku Morgan, Yoroshikku!"

Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian melihat Knov yang memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya. Alhasil Naruto juga mengikuti Knov dan mereka sampai pada suatu rumah yang memiliki lahan lumayan luas.

"Kenapa paman membawaku kesini? "Naruto bertanya dengan nada polosnya sampai kalau wanita ada yang akan menarik pipinya sampai merah.

"Sudah ikut saja"

Mereka memasuki rumah tersebut dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tanda lahir sebuah tato berwarna hitam di sebagian tangannya.

"Nak, Perkenalkan ini anakku Portgass D Ace, Dia sama seperti tuan putri"Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti apa maksud Knov.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? "Tanya Knov dan dijawab gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Tuan putri Anastasya memiliki anugerah dari tuhan sebagai pengguna elemen es! Kenapa aku katakan sama karena, Anakku juga memiliki anugerah penggunaan element Apinya"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud paman, jadi tinggal katakan dengan maksud yang singkat"Naruto mengatakan itu sebab baginya Knov selalu terbelit-belit

"Intinya, Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan Putri dan kalau aku mati bawa pergi anakku juga bersamamu, mengerti? "Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan Ace dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh kedua orang beda usia tersebut.

"Nee, Tou-san dia siapa? "Ace bertanya pada Knov dan Knov menjawab Bahwa Naruto adalah sepupunya yang datang dari jepang.

Selama lima hari Naruto ada dirumah Knov dan selama itu juga Knov mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Putri Anastasya alhasil sekarang banyak pasukan dari armada kerajaan lama dan beberapa kesatria yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Raja dan Ratu turut membantu dalam misi ini.

Akhirnya selama seminggu hari yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba, Hari eksekusi bagi putri Anastasya tiba.

Sekarang Knov bersama Naruto di tenda milik Base pasukan kerajaan

"Kau mengerti tugasmu kan? "kata Knov karena baru saja dia selesai menjelaskan rencana untuk menyelamatkan Anastasya.

"Ya, intinya pasukan kerajaan hanya menjadi pengalihan dan aku akan masuk membebaskan Putri kemudian membawanya ketempat yang telah ditentukan"Ucap Naruto.

"Baik mari kita keluar! "ucap Knov seraya membuka hordeng tenda dan saat ada diluar terlihat banyak sekali prajurit kerajaan yang akan membuat penyerangan membuat Naruto tertegun karena sebegitu mereka sayang pada Putri mereka bukan hanya prajurit kerajaan saja ada juga rakyat biasa yang membawa pedang yang sangat tipis dan terlihat tidak terlalu berat.

"Kenapa kalian ingin menyelamatkan Putri Anastasya? "Kata yang singkat yang menunjukan suasana saat ini yang tengah tegang.

"Karena, Putri telah menyelamatkanku dari hukuman kerajaan dulu"

"Putri membantu keluargaku"

Banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut prajurit maupun rakyat yang ikut membantu dan kemudian Naruto menghela nafas pendek dan mulai berpidato

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin semua yang ada pada hari ini selamat, Karena aku hanyalah anak kecil namun, pinjamilah aku kekuatan kalian para orang dewasa dan aku jamin Putri Anastasya selamat sampai ke jepang" dengan mengangkat samurai pemberian Tengu dia berteriak "Demi Putri! Demi Negaramu! "

 _Whoooah! Whoooah! Whoooah!_

Para prajurit dan rakyat berteriak histeris dengan semangat juang yang sangat hanya untuk melindungi seorang Putri. Saat sampai di kastil mereka bersikap layaknya seorang prajurit dan rakyat biasa yang hadir untuk melihat di gantungnya seorang anak perempuan berusia empat tahun.

"Nii-chan, harap kau dapat menyelamatkanku"Batin sang putri menjerit ketika dia merasakan dia akan mati sebentar lagi dan saat sudah naik kepodium putri melihat sebuah tali dengan simpul sederhana yang digunakan dalam menghukum gantung seseorang dan terlebih itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Putri, aku tidak bisa membantu tapi terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu pada keluargaku dulu"Ucap algojo yang ada disebelahnya algojo itu juga menahan sebuah tali terikat di lehernya dia terjatuh dari podium.

 _Jrassh!? Brukkh?_

Saat menutup matanya Anastasya merasakan tali yang mencekik lehernya hilang dan tubuhnya seperti terjun bebas dari udara, para warga menjadi terkejut dan tidak percaya seorang anak kecil berambut kuning sedang berada di atas podium setelah memotong tali yang mengikat leher putri mereka daj dalam hati mereka hanya terbersit satu kalimat yaitu Terima kasih.

"hee kau memang suka mencari masalah baka-himotou"ucap bocah itu yang saat ini ada di atas podium.

"Naruto-nii, kaukah itu? Arigatou Kami-sama!" Anastasya menangis dan sungguh berterimakasih karena sosok kakak yang dia harapkan akhirnya datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"Semuanya sekarang" seseorang diantara para prajurit berteriak dan mulai menyerang prajurit yang memihak bangsawan lama terjadi perang antar prajurit. Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit mendekati Anastasya dan menyabetkan pedangnya secara vertikal dari atas kebawah.

 _ **Trankk!**_

Suara antara dua buah besi yang beradu dan menimbulkan percikan listrik, prajurit itu hanya tertegun karena anak kecil yang menghalau serangannya dan akhirnya 'Jleeb' prajurit itu merasakan sensasi yang sangat perih diperutnya dan cairan hangat merembes keluar dari arah perutnya dan prajurit itu terkejut karena ada sebuah belati menusuk perutnya dan dia Naruto pergi meninggalkan prajurit tersebut.

"Ayo pergi, kita harus lari dari sini Tasya-chan" ucap Naruto dan berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Tasya.

Dilain tempat tepatnya dibandara, seorang anak laki-laki dengan tanda tato hitam ada di sebuah pesawat dan terlihat cemas menunggu seseorang dia adalah Portgass D Ace.

"Kemana Naruto, dia lama sekali ini sudah melenceng lima menit dari jadwal"

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang anak yang sedang berlari di landasan pacu menuju pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Ace.

"Tuan, ada sepasang anak-anak yang sedang berlari di landasan pacu. Apakah mereka yang anda tunggu?"ucap seorang pilot pesawat terbang yang ditumpangi oleh Ace.

"Ya, itu mereka paman. Hidupkan mesin pesawat sekarang " Ace memerintah pilot pesawat tersebut untuk menyiapkan mesin pesawat sedangkan dia menunggu di pintu pesawat.

Sedangkan disisi Naruto dan Anastasya mereka sedang berlari menuju pesawat sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya mereka hampir sampai di pesawat dan melihat Ace di pintu mengulurkan tangan pada mereka.

"Periotaskan Putri dulu, Aku belakangan Ace" ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat Anastasya dan meninggalkan dia sendirian di landasan pacu.

 _ **Dor! Dor! Dor! Jleeb!**_

Suara tembakan senjata api yang memekakkan teling terdengar dari jauh dan di antara peluru yang ada salah satunya terkena Naruto di bagian Betis.

"Arrgh sakit!" ucap Naruto saat salah satu timah panas mengenai betisnya.

"Naruto/Nii-chan"

Ace dan Anastasya langsung melihat kearah Naruto yang terkena peluru.

"Ayo cepat kita harus pergi Naruto" ucap Ace seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah naruto yang berlari terseok-seok menahan sakit hingga menggertakan giginya.

 _ **Hap!**_

Tangan Naruto akhirnya menggapai uluran tangan Ace tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik Naruto masuk kedalam pesawat. Akhirnya mereka semua sampai ke bandara Kyoto Internasional Airport dalam keadaan selamat namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati Naruto meninggalkan semua pasukan pembebas di Negara Rusia dan tidak menyelamatkan mereka semua.

Satu minggu setelah itu tersebar berita yang hanya diketahui oleh pemerintah tiap-tiap negara bahwa orang-orang yang menentang perintah para bangsawan dieksekusi termasuk semua orang yang membantu Naruto dalam misi penyelamatan Putri. Semua merasa bersalah terutama Naruto yang mengurung dirinya selama seminggu setelah berita itu sampai pada telinganya karena dia mengingat orang-orang yang sangat membantunya dalam misi tersebut terutama Knov. Narutopun takut untuk bertemu dengan Ace karena tragedi itu.

Setelah merasa tenang, Naruto keluar dari dari kamarnya dan menghadap pada gurunya Tengu

"ada apa Naruto? Jarang sekali kau menemuiku seperti ini?"Nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Tengu bukan seperti biasanya dan menjadi sosok seorang kakek bagi Naruto.

"Latih aku, aku ingin kuat dan tidak mengecewakan semua orang. Aku tidak ingin peristiwa seperti kemarin terjadi lagi pada setiap orang diluar sana yang berhubungan denganku dan juga misiku. Apa kau bisa Jiji? "Nada Naruto sangat menyayat hati namun saat Tengu melihat sebuah ambisi didalam mata milik Naruto.

"Baik, persiapkan pakaianmu kita akan pergi ke pulau milik Fraksi Youkai selama Dua tahun apa kau mau? "tanya tengu. Sebenarnya Tengu sudah menyiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari untuk melatih Naruto secara intensif walaupun saat menyerahkan proposal tentang pelatihan itu dia sempat berdebat dengan Yasaka dan setelah dijelaskan tujuan dari proposal pelatihan itu Yasaka namun yang tadinya lamanya pelatihan yang diajukan lima tahun dipotong menjadi dua tahun Tengu menerimanya sebagai seorang guru.

"Baiklah aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dulu"setelah mengatakan itu Naruto keluar dari kantor Tengu. Dan dimulailah pelatihan Naruto uzumaki selama dua tahun.

 _Skip Time 2 years after training._

Setelah latihan selama dua tahun di suatu pulau Naruto menjadi semakin merasa bertambah kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang sangat penting bagi dirinya sendiri. Saat sampai di rumahnya penghuni rumah tersebut ternyata bertambah dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan

 **Naruto POV**

Entah kenapa rasanya bebanku bertambah besar dengan berambahnya orang yang tinggal dirumahku...ok, ok ini rumah pemberian Yasaka kaa-chan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Ace dan Tasya-chan namun mengapa bertambah tiga orang lagi...

Huhh lihat salah satu dari mereka memiliki wajah sedatar Triplek dan apa-apaan gaya rambut yang seperti pantat Ayam itu, kemudian seorang dengan gaya rambut Nanas dengan tampang yang selalu mengantuk dan terakhir... Hmm ada seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih dan kulit putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Jadi, siapa kalian ini? "Tanyaku pada mereka, jangan salahkanku kalau mereka masuk rumah orang lain tanpa permisi dan membawa barang hiasan dari tiap-tiap negara yang aku kunjungi di setiap misi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal" 'oh, ayolah hilangkan wajah triplekmu itu kawanku'

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, Kau bisa memanggilku Shikamaru" 'Huuh, orang tanpa semangat hidup ada dirumahku'

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" 'hmm, semua orang sudah memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing dan terakhir gadis ini...hei, kenapa kau senyum sendiri apa kau sudah tidak waras'

"Nee, namaku Tomoe Gozen, kau bisa memanggilku Tomoe N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N" 'entah kenapa ini anak sangat aneh ya, lebih baik melawan sepuluh minotour sendirian dari pada menghadapi anak ini sendirian huuh'

 _ **End POV**_

Sekarang mereka berlima enam menolehkan kepala menuju pintu masuk dan disana ada Yasaka dan Kunou yang langsung berlari kearah Naruto kemudian memeluknya

"Nii-chan lama sekali pulangnya, Kunou rindu Nii-chan"

"Ya Nii-chan juga rindu Kunou"jawab Naruto, Yasaka yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Naruto-kun bisa ikut Kaa-chan sebentar?"dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto seraya menurunkan Kunou

"ya kaa-chan "ucap Naruto seraya mengikuti Yasaka dari belakang.

 _At Yasaka Room..._

 _ **Brakk**_

Terdengar dari luar suara seseorang menggebrak meja dan disusul suara seorang anak laki-laki yang terdengar sedang marah

"Tidak bisa kaa-chan, Rencana kaa-chan itu hanyalah hayalan belaka. Membuat sebuah tim dan di ketuai oleh ku jangan bercanda!"ucap anak laki-laki tersebut dan tiba-tiba Yasaka tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sembilan ekor rubahnya

"Kau sudah berani melawan perintah kaa-chanmu ini, Naruto-kun"Ucap Yasaka dan Naruto hanya meneguk ludah dengan kasar karena dia merasa aura yang sangat dingin menyengat hanya memandang datar Yasaka dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"huuh baik, baik aku akan ikut rencana kaa-chan tapi aku akan mengambil satu tahun untuk misi sekaligus melatih kerjasama kami bagaimana? "

Sebuah tawaran keluar dari mulut Naruto dan terjadi perdebatan kecil antara mereka... Lagi!. Pada akhirnya Naruto menerima tawaran itu dan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak

"Baik, aku akan mengambil satu tahun itu kalau tidak berhasil aku akan menjadi seorang Solo player lagi, Bagaimana? " Yasaka hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu dan saat di depan pintu dia terdiam sesaat dan mengeluarkan kata dari mulutnya "Aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka semua karena aku masih lemah, Kaa-chan " Yasaka terdiam di mejanya dan membatin dalam hatinya 'Naruto-kun kau masih memikirkannya? '

Saat diruang keluarga terdapat empat anak laki-laki dengan umur yang sama dan dua anak perempuan yang memilik umur selisih satu tahun bagi masing-masing.

"Jadi kalian anggota timku? "tanya seorang anak berambut pirang dengan sebuah pedang katana menggantung di pinggangnya

"Ya, Taichou" jawab seorang gadis dengan mata berwarna merah seperti batu Ruby.

"baik untuk pertama mari perkenalan. Aku duluan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kesukaanku ramen dan pedang, aku benci pada orang yang tidak bisa menempati janjinya hanya itu saja... Oh iya aku type jarang dekat dan menengah, Baik sekarang perkenalannya dimulai dari kau cw uban"ucap naruto dan membuat orang tersebut kesal.

 _ **Twich!**_

"Entah kenapa aku kesal dan ingin memenggal kepala seseorang, Namaku Tomoe Gozen kesukaanku kue dango dan semua yang manis ketidaksukaanku makanan cepat saji type jarak jauh"ucap Tomoe

"baik selanjutnya memutar! "

"Nara Shikamaru, kesukaan tidur ketidaksukaan orang yang membangunkanku saat sedang asyik tidur hoooam... Type strategi dan support"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kesukaan tak ada benci pada orang yang eksentrik type jarak dekat"

"Portgass D Ace, kesukaan latihan kemudian ketidaksukaan ketika sedang mandi aku dibekukan oleh Tasya-chan type jarak dekat"

Semua orang disana sweatdrop massal karena pengakuan dari Ace

"Anastasya Nikolaevna Romanova, kesukaan saat Naruto-nii membawaku jalan-jalan dan ketidaksukaanku saat Naruto-nii meninggalkanku sendirian saat menjalankan misi type support dan healing"

'Seorang Brocon'semua yang ada disitu membatin sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kelangit-langit ruangan pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"Baik sebelum mengambil misi yang sulit, kita akan menjalani misi biasa dulu selama satu tahun bagaimana? "tanya Naruto dan salah satu dari mereka menjawab

"Lama sekali, Dobe. Satu tahun untuk menunggu misi seperti itu! "

"Apa kau bilang tadi,Teme?"ucap Naruto dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

 _ **Duakkh! Duakkh!**_

Semua orang yang ada disitu sweatdrop melihat Taichou mereka pingsan bersama salah seorang anggota mereka hanya karena di pukul oleh seorang perempuan.

"Kalian berdua bisa hentikan? Atau aku akan mengajarkan kalian cara saling menghargai sesama"

"Maafkan kami Tomoe-sama" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan... Dan semua orang(laki-laki) yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung berfikiran sama dalam waktu seper sekian detik 'perempuan itu menyeramkan'

 _ **Skip Time 1 Years Later...**_

Semua karakter bocah yang ada dalam fanfic ini sekarang sedang ada di dalam ruangan milik seorang petinggi Youkai untuk mengambil misi untuk tim mereka

"Jadi apa ada misi baru jiji? "Naruto yang memulai percakapan tersebut.

"sebelumnya aku secara pribadi mengucapkan selamat pada kalian semua setelah satu tahun bersama sebagai tim dan terakhir aku ingin memberikan kalian ini..."ucap tengu dan terlihat mereka semua menunggu Tengu menyambung perkataannya dan mengeluarkan amplop berwarna hitam"...Misi pembunuhan malaikat jatuh, seseorang memgatakan bahwa ada sebuah aktifitas supranatural yang terjadi didekat sini karena anak-anak seumuran kalian ditangkap dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh malaikat jatuh tersebut. Misi kalian perioritaskan bunuh malaikat jatuh tersebut dan misi sampingannya selamatkan anak-anak itu, Mengerti? " Tengu menunggu jawaban dari regu yang ada di depan matanya dan bertanya sekali lagi "Mengerti?"

"Ya pak! Misi akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit dari undur diri"

"silahkan"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berserta regunya berpisah menyiapkan keperluan masing-masing.

 _ **Skip**_...

Gedung tua ataupun Gereja yang tidak dipakai adalah tempat peristirahatan para malaikat jatuh untuk tetap aman di dalam area teritori musuh.

"Taichou, bagaimana apa rencananya? "tanya Ace pada Naruto yang kini ada didepannya.

"Masalah rencana kita ada Shikamaru! Fokus saja pada misi dan sepertinya kita harus memngubah misi ini!"jawab Naruto dan teman-temannya terlihat bingung

"Naruto-kun, Apa maksudmu? "

"Begini, Tomoe-chan menurut info dari Tengu-jiji anak-anak yang diculik adalah anak-anak seumuran dengan kita dan kita perioritaskan menyelamatkan misi itu" Naruto menjelaskan pada mereka dan Sasuke mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Kau mengabaikan misi maka kau akan dianggap sampah, Naruto"

"Yang sampah adalah kau! Kenapa aku katakan kau sampah karena kau melupakan Ras mu sendiri, Teme"jawab Naruto

"Sasuke-kun yang dikatakan Nii-chan ada benarnya, kita adalah Manusia" kata Anastasya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Tasya-chan dan Taichou"kata Ace

"Aku juga setuju"kata Shikamaru dan dilanjutkan Tomoe "Aku juga setuju"

"Baik kalian menang, Aku kalah suara aku akan mendukungmu sebagai temanmu, Dobe"

"Arigatou, Teme"

Mereka langsung pergi menuju penjara bawah tanah dan tiba-tiba seseorang bertepuk tangan.

 _ **Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok?!**_

"Aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian karena sampai disini! Perkenalkan Namaku Kokabiel"

Mereka semua memasang posisi bertarung dengan Naruto, Ace, Dan Sasuke di garda depan kemudian Anastasya dan Shikamaru di Tengah kemudian dibelakang ada Tomoe.

"Mari temani aku berdansa"ucap Kokabiel dan langsung menerjang kearah Naruto menggunakan pedang cahayanya.

 **Trank!**

"Heh kau hebat anak muda tapi... "

 _ **Swush! Tap**_

Perbedaan pengalaman antara Naruto dan Kokabiel membuat Naruto melompat mundur kemudian Kokabiel melanjutkan kalimatnya

"...pengalamanmu masih kurang untuk melawanku"ucapnya

 _ **Swush! Buagh!**_

Sebuah pukulan berbalut api datang pada wajah Kokabiel dan membuat dia terseret sejauh lima meter.

"Wah, hebat sekali kau bisa memukulku sampai segitunya"

 **"Triple Lightning Arrow"**

Swush! Swush! Swush!

Tiga buah panah yang terbang mengarah padanya dengan mudah di hindarinya dan tiba-tiba Kokabiel terpeleset

"hahaha pengalaman yang terlalu banyak membuat kau tidak fokus, Shikamaru sekarang! "

 **"Shadow manipulation tehnique"**

Kokabiel tak bisa bergerak dan diam bagaikan patung dan saat dia melihat bayangannya, dia terdiam dan mengikuti bayangan yang mengikatnya dan terletak pada Shikamaru.

"Sekarang Tomoe-chan, Teme, Kita serang bersama"

"Ha'i **Destruktif Arrow** "

" **Black Thunder** "

" **Great Wave** "

Mereka bertiga menggunakan kekuatan penuh dalam satu serangan karena mereka melihat Aura yang dipancarkan oleh Kokabiel yang sangat hebat. Seluruh serangan menjadi satu dan ...

 **Boom!**

Ledakan besar tercipta dan terlihat Kokabiel dengan keadaan baik-baik saja dan kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya.

 **Swussh!**

Lima pasang sayap berwarna hitam seperti gagak keluar dari punggungnya dan membuat mereka semua terkejut terutama Naruto karena dia mengambil keputusan yang salah dan fatal.

"A-apa malaikat dengan sepuluh sayap? " Naruto begitu terkejut akan kejadian ini.

"hahaha kau membuat keputusan yang salah,Nak!"

 **Swush! Jleeb!**

Kokabiel menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul dihadapan Sasuke dan kemudian yang dirasakan Sasuke hanyalah sakit pada bagian perutnya karena ada sebuah pedang cahaya yang bersarang disana.

 **Bruk!**

Sasuke langsung terjatuh dan memengang perutnya yang telah tertusuk pedang cahayanya Kokabiel.

"Satu tumbang tinggal Lima lagi"ucap Kokabiel dengan mata yang sangat tajam.

"Shikamaru! "ucap Naruto dan dijawab"Ya aku mengerti **'Shadow manipulation tehnique'** "

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Sebelum terkena Kokabiel langsung melesat menuju Shikamaru dan melayangkan tinjuan bertenaga mementalkannya menuju tembok

"wajahmu sungguh mengesalkan karena seperti orang yang sedang mengantuk jadi tidurlah untuk selamanya"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang terbilang menjengkelkan dia membuat tombak cahaya dan meleparkannya kearah Shikamaru.

"Tak akan ku biarkan **fire spirit attack** "

 **Boom!**

Sebuah pukulan berbalut api beradu dengan tombak cahaya dan menghancurkan tombak tersebut. Namun didalam debu tersebut ada sesuatu yang bergerak dengan cepat

 **Jleeb**

"Arrgh/arrgh"teriakan memilukan terdengar dari arah Sasuke dan Ace yang sedang membantu Sasuke

Saat Naruto menengokkan kepalanya sebuah tombak cahaya menancap pada perut rekannya. Sebuah penyesalan datang dan mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam berfikir yang dari tadi Naruto lihat hanyalah keguguran teman-temannya dalam tim tersebut satu persatu setelah semua laki-laki mati hanya dia saja yang masih hidup.

 **Swushh! Trank!**

Kokabiel melaju dan menghantamkan pedangnya dengan posisi membelah dari atas kebawah untuk membelah Naruto namun Katana pemberian Tengu menyelamatkannya dengan reflek yang telah terlatih dia mengimbangi Kokabiel dalam bermain pedang.

 **Trankk! Trankk! Trankk!**

Pertarungan pedang yang sangat elegan menghasilkan bunga api yang sangat anggun memungkinkan dirinya untuk terkena bunga api itu tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya selain rasa bersalah dan benci pada diri sendiri yang sedang dialami oleh Naruto.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh kau sangat hebat dalam bermain pedang hosh... Gagak jahanam"ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah miliknya.

"Dan kau sangat hebat anak muda atas apa yang kau lakukan saat ini "ucap Kokabiel dan kemudian mengeluarkan senyum busuknya.

"ayo tingkatkan ketingkat selanjutnya"ucap Kokabiel kemudian melesat menuju Naruto dan Naruto melesat menuju Kokabiel.

"Haaaaa mati kau/Haaaa mati kau"mereka berdua bersaing dan tiba-tiba suara jeritan seseorang yang sangat dikenal Naruto membuyarkan konsentrasinya membuat dia berhenti sedangkan Kokabiel menyeringai melihat kesempatan yang sangat bagus

Saat Naruto melihat kearah Anastasya, Anastasya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan seorang exorcist memakai topi fendora sedang memainkan rambut jenazah lupa kalau Kokabiel datang dengan pedang cahayanya menghunus kearah depan dan **jleeb**

"Naruto-kun no Baka, Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang melindungi Naruto yang sedang tidak fokus.

"Tomoe-chan.. Hiks ke-kenapa k-kau melindungiku Hiks s-sampai segitunya?"ucap naruto kemudian dengan tangannya dia mengusap pipi Tomoe dan dan membersihkan darah dari mulut Tomoe.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku hehehe "ucap tomoe dan diapun tertawa sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan terjatuh saat Kokabiel melepas paksa pedangnya dengan kasar.

 **Bruk!**

Naruto jatuh terduduk dan pandangannya kosong seperti sudah tidak ada sosok yang mendiami tubuh tersebut.

"Kau sepertinya bersiap untuk mati maka matilah"ucapan kokabiel hanya terdengar seperti suara angin yang menyapu wajahnya yang mengeluarkan airmata.

 **jleeb**

Sebuah pedang cahaya menusuk dada Naruto sampai tembus dan tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur dan semua suara menghilang sepeti mendapatkan rasa yang sangat di tunggu yaitu kedamaian dan kebebasan.

 _In Mindscape_

Naruto sedang tertidur di dalam genangan Air yang sangat jernih dan langit biru membentang burung-burungpun berkicauan.

 _ **'Oi nak, kenapa kau bisa kesini?'**_ ucap suara satu dari suaranya mungkin dia berwujud laki-laki.

 _ **'iya nak, kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini? '**_ dan ini seperti suara perempuan hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto

"aku tidak tau mungkin saja aku sudah mati dan apa kalian malaikat yang akan menjemputku? "ucap Naruto dan kedua suara itu menjadi diam

' _ **Kami bukan malaikat,nak tapi kau juga tidak mati juga tidak hidup, apa kau mengerti? '**_ dan sekarang nada yang sangat berat seperti orang tua menanyainya

"Jadi, intinya aku sekarat"dan dijawab sebuah dengusan kecil dari kedua suara itu

' _ **Apa kau ingin hidup? Apa kau ingin menjadi kuat? Apa kau ingin melindungi keluargamu? '**_

"Huuh bertanya itu satu-satu wahai suara tanpa wujud tapi, kalau ditanya seperti itu maka jawabanku adalah _**iya**_ "

 **Sringg!?**

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan menohok mata Naruto dalam pandangannya dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah terdapat dua cahaya yang berbeda hitam dan putih dalam jarak pandangnya membentuk pedang lebih tepatnya sepasang katana yang memiliki aura yang sangat kuat.

" _ **nak, kau ingin kekuatankan maka dari itu ambillah kami?**_ "ucap suara yang tadi didengarnya dalam pikirannya

" _ **kalau kau tidak mengambil kami maka mungkin kau tidak bisa membalaskan dendam temanmu nak**_ "sekarang suara wanita yang sangat familiar dipendengarannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih suara tak berwujud"ucap Naruto dan pandangannya menghitam tiba-tiba.

In Real World

Kokabiel meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto saat dia pergi seorang pria dengan topi fendora

"jadi Kokabiel-sama apa tujuan anda telah selesai? "tanya sosok tersebut dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh Anastasya.

"belum misi kita tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana lanjutan membuat Great War jilid dua dengan membunuh Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri yang merupakan adik dari Lucifer dan Leviathan baru"jelas Kokabiel namun dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia menoleh kebelakang

 **Crassh** _ **!**_

Dua dari sepuluh sayapnya terpotong oleh sosok yang tadi dia yakini telah mati terhujam pedang cahaya miliknya.

"Bocah tengik berani-beraninya kau memotong sayapku, Kau mau mati Hah? "ucap Kokabiel dan dengan maraknya mengarahkan tombak cahaya pada tubuh Naruto

 _ **Swush!**_

Tombak cahaya itu melesat menuju Naruto dan menargetkan untuk membunuhnya dalam satu serangan Namun tiba-tiba _**Krakk!**_ Tombak cahaya itu di tahan oleh pedang Naruto yang berbentuk katana bermata pedang Hitam dan terdengar bahwa ada suara sesuatu yang retak.

"Aku tidak akan hanyut dalam kesedihan lagi, Gagak Laknat"

 _ **Pyarr**_

Tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel langsung hancur karena katana milik Naruto membuat Kokabiel terkejut karena dia sudah membuat kepadatan dari cahaya tadi sampai pada titik sulit dihancurkan.

"Kau…bagaimana bisa **Holy Spear** milikku dapat hancur dengan semudah itu"kata-kata yang terdengar dari mulut Kokabiel memiliki nada bahwa dia sedang kesal.

' _ **Kami tak akan hancur semudah itu,**_ **Nak!** "

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang ada di dalam kepalanya membuatnya sedikit takut dan sekaligus senang hati karena dia bertambah kuat dalam hal kekuatan

Lalu Kokabiel membuat sebuah **Light Spear** berukuran sangat besar sebesar mobil Bus

"Ayo akhiri ini Namikaze Naruto dengan tehnik terkuat milikmu"

"heh Aku terima tantanganmu ltu, Gagak Banci"

Keduanyamempersiapkan tehnik milik mereka yang terkuat

Kokabiel dengan Light Spear dan Naruto dengan Katana yang memiliki aura hitam dan putIh

" **Giant Holy Spear"** tehnik milik Kokabiel melesat menuju kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

"Cih mari kita mulai Cocacola **Dark Wave Cresent!** "tehnik milik Naruto juga melesat menuji Kokabiel dengan wujud pedar tipis yang sangat terkonsentrasi dan akhirnya kedua serangan itu bertemu

 _ **Boom!? Swussh!?**_

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang dan ledakan yang memekakan telinga akibat hantaman dua kekuatan terkonsentrasi pada satu titik untuk salinh menghancurkan satu sama lain.

 _ **Jrassh! Jrassh!**_

Dua sayap milik Kokabiel terpotong kembali dan hanya menyisakan tiga pasang sayap miliknya membuat Kokabiel sangat marah dan geram atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. **Giant Holy Spear** miliknya terbelah dengan sangat halus dan itu membuat dirinya terlihat konyol terlebih dengan luka melintang di depan dadanya juga kehilangan dua pasang sayap miliknya.

 _ **Cought**_

Kokabiel memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan membuatnya sangat terkejut karena serangan Anak yang ada didepannya dapat membuat dia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"K-Kau…' **cought** '…sangat hebat nak!... **'cought'**..serangan tadi sungguh hebat jadi aku harus mundur…"ucap Kokabiel seraya mengembangkan sayapnya yang tersisa dan pergi dari tempat itu bersama seorang anak buahnya.

Setelah itu Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga dan meninggalkan mayat teman-temannya di lokasi.

 _ **Naruto POV**_

 _Aku berlari, terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan mayat teman-temanku yang telah terbunuh pada malam ini dan akhir yang sama aku akhirnya selalu sendiri, Walaupun kaa-chan selalu menyayangiku tapi jauh didalam hatiku aku merasa bahwa aku sama saja dengan boneka yang selalu di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat gelap hingga akhirnya aku melihat secerca cahaya dari dalam lubang kunci kamar yang aku tempati._

 _Berlari tampak sadari aku sudah berlari sangat jauh dan menghapus keberadaanku dari sensor para Youkai di Kyoto, mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang harus ku ambil dengan meninggalkan Kyoto untuk hidup sendiri dengan mandiri tanpa bantuan dari Kaa-chan dan aku akan melupakan jati diriku juga dosa yang aku perbuat dengan membuat teman-temanku terbunuh dalam misi pembunuhan seseorang yang kami kerjakan dan malah membuat semua rekanku terbunuh dalam misi itu karena keputusan yang diriku buat._

 _Aku mohon kami-sama terimalah mereka semua didalam surga dibawah naunganmu, Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua._

 _Khe rasa sakit luka ini masih ada karena lukanya tidak menutup dan darah mengukur deras dari dalam sedikit lagi walaupun sakit setidaknya aku harus sampai kedalam teritori iblis bangsawan atau setidaknya pemakaman_

 _Aww sakit sekali…_

 _Hahaha …mungkin ini akhir dariku,Uzumaki Naruto mati setelah meninggalkan teman-temannya yang boleh aku ingin hidup sekali lagi agar aku bisa membalaskan dendam temanmu pada gagak tua itu, Cocacola… eh Kokabiel._

 _Ah mungkin sensasi seperti ini yang harusnya dirasakan oleh orang yang sedikit lagi mati. Tenang, damai, sunyi dan hanya ada suara angin saja yang terdengar di telinga ini…. Hahaha aku sungguh damai._

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _Tiba-tiba Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah mengeluarkan seorang gadis berumur sama sepertiku dan entah kenapa aku sungguh berfikiran bahwa aku tidak akan mendapatkan ketenangan hidup ya?._

" _Kau ingin hidup lagi? Mengabdilah padaku sebagai seorang sosok sahabat yang selalu melindungiku kau mau? "kata-kata gadis cilik ini sangat membuatku heran apa dia bisa membuat ku hidup lagi kalau bisa_

 _Akupun menganggukan kepala dan terakhir yang ku ingat adalah sebuah perasaan hangat mulai kembali ke tubuhku secara perlahan._

 _ **Flashback off (present)**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Saat ini Naruto dalam perjalanan ke underwaorld untuk urusan tugas langsung dari Lucifer.

Saat sampai di Manado Gremory, dia melihat bayangannya seseorang dan saat didekati dia adalah seorang pria berkisar umur dua puluh lima tahunan dan seorang anak laki-laki mereka berdua memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti Rias-buchounya dan mereka adalah Sirzechs Gremory atau sekarang Sirzechs Lucifer dan anaknya Milicas Gremory.

"Jadi kau sudah datang Naruto-kun? "tanya Lucifer karena melihat kedatangan Naruto di dalam Mansion Gremory.

"Iya, Lucifer-sama saya sudah hadir jadi ada misi apa? "sebenarnya dia sangat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal tentang ini karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

Sementara itu di Ruangan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Semua anggota keluarga gremory sedang didalam ruangan menahan amarah mereka masing-masing terutama issei yang tidak terima kalau Buchounya diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggertakan giginya. Kenapa mereka semua menahan amarah? Jawabannya karena saat ini ada orang yang sedang memainkan hati dari seorang Rias Gremory dengan menikahkan dirinya dengan pria hidung belang yang hanya memandang Rias dari Tubuhnya dan berharap Rias dapat mendesah dengan teriakan yang sangat keras dan Pria ini adalah seorang Heir dari salah satu clan yang ada di clan Phoenix, Riset Phoenix.

"Jadi, Rias sayang apa kau siap dengan pernikahan kita lagi malam pertama kita…Haha aku akan membuatmu mendesah dengan sangat keras pada malam itu,Bagaimana?"Riser menanyai Rias dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya membuat semua keluarga Gremory menjadi panas.

"Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu Riser, Aku sudah mencintai seseorang!"

 _ **Brakk!**_

Issei mengebrak meja dan mengeluarkan sacred gear miliknya kemudian menerjang kearah Riser.

"Mira,Majulah"ucap Riser dan seorang gadis membawa Tonfa atau tongkat maju menyerang Issei.

 _ **Slash!**_

Tongkat yang dibawa oleh Mira terpotong oleh sebuah katana berwarna putih dan Katana berwarna Hitam menggantung indah di leher Mira.

"Jika kau menyerang keluargaku, Ku pastikan kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu"kata-kata Naruto Sungguh dingin dan membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan takut tapi…

"Hahahaha menarik sepertinya kau memiliki Budak yang Hebat Rias sayang! "ucapan Riser sungguh menusuk di gendang telinga Naruto dan membuatnya sangat marah karena mau bagaimanapun Rias adalah sahabatnya dari bocah dan berjanji akan melindungi Rias.

"Kau! Aku tidak tau siapa kau tapi…"Naruto menjeda ucapannya dan membuat seluruh iblis di dalam ruangan tersebut penasaran "…Kalau kau melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada Rias-chan,Aku tak akan mengampunimu,mengerti?"

"pffft… hahahahahaaha"

Seluruh peerage Riser tertawa dan menghiraukan ancaman Naruto Namun Riser merasakan sakit pada pipinya langsung berhenti tertawa begitu juga dengan para peeragenya saat melihat pipi Riser mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lalukan, Hah? "tanya Riser dengan kekuatan yang meluap-luap Namun teriakan Riser di anggap angin lalu oleh Naruto begitu juga para Keluarga Gremory.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa disini Naruto? Bukannya kau pergi ke Underworld bertemu dengan Nii-sama? "Tanya Rias dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola api menyerang Naruto.

 _ **Boom! Blaarr!**_

Ledakan bola api itu langsung memakan Naruto dalam kobaran Api milik Riser.

"Hanya segini? Ini kukembalikan! **Fire Ball** "ucap Naruto dan membuat lingkaran sihir kecil yang mengeluarkan bola api menuju kearah Riser.

 _ **Blaarr! Boom!**_

Saat asap hilang terlihat dinding es yang melindungi Riser dan ternyata orang itu adalah Grayfia.

"Naruto-dono, jangan melakukan itu pada Riser-sama karena dia adalah pewaris dari Klan Phoenix"

Riser yang dipermalukan hanya mengeram dan berkumpul ke arah Peeragenya..

"Rias, Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya dengan Menghinaku dan Aku menantangmu dalam Ranting Game! "

Akhirnya Riser meninggalkan Ruangan dengan perasaan marah dan setelahnya Grayfia pergi dari ruangan itu pula.

"Oh iya, Aku kesini tadi karena lingkaran sihir milik Lucifer-sama hehe dan **Fire Ball** tadi itu lingkaran sihir milik Lucifer-sama juga."ucap naruto dan memggaruk tengkuknya

 **Greeb**

Rias memeluk Naruto dan membuat yang lain terkejut

"Naruto-kun No Baka ternyata kau masih ingat janji itu"ucap Rias yang tiba-tiba menangis dipelukan Naruto.

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa janji itu karena jalan hidupku adalah _tak pernah menarik perkataanmu sendiri_ "ucap Naruto

"Ara sepertinya ini sebuah 'Tikungan Tajam' bagimu Issei-kun"

"Rias, Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto nanti malam karena tugas dari Lucifer-sama"ucap Naruto dan dilihat dari matanya dia sangat sedih karena tak bisa berlatih bersama teman-temannya

"Baik, tapi Usahakan datang pas Ranting Game ya, Naruto-kun"dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan singkat.

 _ **Skip Time…**_

Setelah masalah di ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tadi siang Naruto langsung pulang ke Rumah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Ahh Aku akan pulang, Aku harap aku akan di maafkan oleh Kaa-chan" gumam Naruto sambil merapihkan pakaiannya dalam ransel agar tak kekurangan pakaian

"Hufft….sudah dua belas tahun sejak hari itu KYOTO AKU DATANG"

Sementara itu disuatu istana youkai, seorang gadis kecil bertelinga dan memiliki ekor seperti Rubah

"Cepatlah pulang Nii-chan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sekian dari Shiroyukki-sama

Reader : Kenapa gk Update?

 _ **Shiroyukki-sama : saya memiliki banyak urusan belum lagi tugas sebagai seorang Ketua Osis di sekolah dan juga pekerja harian lepas di sebuah Bengkel Motor menjadi keseharian saya. Bahkan saya aja kerja lembur( bagai Quda ) karena Tugas Ketua Osis.**_

Reader : kenapa cara penulisannya acak-acakan?

 _ **Shiroyukki-sama : karena, saya lagi banyak pikiran belum lagi tugas sebagai seorang Ketua Osis, Pelajar saya di SMA mengambil jurusan MIPA ditahan ke-3 ini, dan juga pada tanggal 6 agustus sehari setelah saya Update Fic Chapter ke-4 Pacar saya harus berpulang ke rahmatullah dan itu membuat saya Drop.**_

Reader : Itu Anastasya apa Natasya, ya?

 _ **Shiroyukki-sama : Itu kesalahan saya karena gk cari info dulu tentang si Caster di Game FGO, Natasya Nikolaevna Romanova.**_

Reader : Pair sejati siapa,sih?

 _ **Shiroyukki-sama : sebenarnya sih Tomoe Gozen dari game FGO tapi, Momo Hanakai itu Cuma sementara aja**_

 _ **Sebenarnya Pairnya itu masih**_ _ **GRAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sekian dari saya _ **shiroyukki-sama ,**_ _ **Log Out**_


	6. Come Back To Home

Disclaimer: naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichiei ishibumi

Pair:(naruto x momo hanakai)

Summary:

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

Chapter sebelumnya :

Sementara itu di suatu istana youkai, seorang gadis kecil bertelinga dan memiliki ekor seperti Rubah

"Cepatlah pulang Nii-chan"

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Come Back To Home

 _ **Trankk!**_

Suara dari benturan antara dua logam terdengar dan juga terlihat banyaknya bunga api yang keluar dari pertarungan kedua insan yang sama-sama memiliki surai pirang namun berbeda pada gaya rambut mereka masing-masing.

"Hmn hebat juga ada orang yang dapat mengimbangi pemegang pedang _Caliburn_ " itu adalah sebuah pujian dari seorang pria yang memakai Armor cina dan membawa sebuah tongkat yang sangat indah dilengkapi dengan ornamen masa-masa keemasan dinasti Ming.

"Tapi Bikou, jika dilihat dia tampan juga Nyaan!"kali ini seorang gadis dengan sepasang kuping seperti kucing atau dia memang kucing jadi-jadian.

"Mau bagaimanapun hanya Vali-sama saja yang belum datang kesini Kuroka-nee dan aku sangat kagum dia bisa menahan nii-sama selama ini" Kata yang meluncur dari seorang gadis kecil dengan topi penyihir di atas kepalanya menutupi sebagian dari surainya.

 _ **Trankk!**_ _**Trankk! Trankk! Arggh!**_

Pertandingan antara dua pemuda pemegang pedang yang sangat hebat pertempuran yang saling mendominasi tersebut harus diakhiri dengan kalahnya salah seorang dari mereka berdua dengan luka yang sangat dalam berada di dadanya.

 **Naruto POV**

Huuh _entah kenapa hari ini sungguh sial_

 _Saat sampai di Kyoto, aku sungguh merasa kelelahan dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi khusus yang ada di taman atau memang di sediakan di situ._

 _Namun saat sedang asyik menunggu Ramen yang ku seduh agar siap untuk disantap, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah robekan dimensi didepanku dan melihat mereka semua aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat hebat mengalir pada tubuh mereka masing-masing._

 _Ahh pasti akan jadi masalah ini, Aku yakin itu!_

 _Kemudian salah seorang dari mereka maju dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus ikut dengan mereka kalau tidak mereka akan menyeretku dengan paksa._

 _Dan kemudian akhirnya... Ya, seperti ini_

"Jadi, ada urusan apa tiba-tiba seorang keturunan dari Arthur Pendragon datang dan menyerangku? " _Bagiku kenapa seorang keturunan terhormat sepertinya menyerangku... Hoi kau itu keturunan King Arthur dasar sialan._

"Aku tertarik denganmu berkabunglah dengan kelompokku, Bagaimana? " _tanya seorang pria dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan bagiku tapi hanya tampan bukan berarti aku tidak normal._

"Maaf saja, Aku masih Normal dan aku sudah punya seorang pacar...oh ya, dasar _LGBT"ucapku dan lihatlah wajahnya yang menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus hahaha semua itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku begini bayangkan saja saat seorang laki-laki mengatakan padamu bahwa dia tertarik padamu pasti kau akan berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang lali-laki tersebut kemudian mmengecap Laki-laki tersebut sebagai seorang Gay_

' _Huuh entah kenapa rasa kesialan selalu berpihak padaku dan seakan-akan dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku huh' Pada awalnya rencanaku datang ke Kyoto menjalankan perintah dari Lucifer-sama sebagai perwakilan Fraksi iblis untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Fraksi youkai tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Semuanya berbeda dengan rencana awal beberapa jam yang lalu._

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu**

 **Normal POV**

"Paman, Kau sudah selesai berkemasnya?" Ucap seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang didalam kamarnya dan terlihat dia sedang mengemasi beberapa pakaian untung seminggu di Kyoto.

"Paman, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" tanya Naruto dan dia sepertinya berteriak dari kamarnya

"Dasar Paman, Aku harap dia tidak menghabiskan stock yakiniku didalam kulkas karena kiba pasti akan berkata 'Kita harus menunggu sebulan lagi untuk membeli daging yakiniku itu Naruto.' Sembari menangis atau menghela nafasnya...huuh dasar bishounen" ujar Naruto dalam kamarnya dan sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan mengemasi pakaiannya kedalam koper dan berjalan menuju arah dapur. Sesampainya di dapur Naruto terkena Sweatdrop karena Kurama sedang Makan dengan yakiniku memenuhi mulutnya.

' _Oi kau itu raja!...kenapa kau makan seperti orang kesetanan dan kemana perginya martabat seorang raja_ itu' batin Naruto berteriak dan terus memaki Kurama karena dengan enaknya dia makan yakiniku.

"Baik paman selesaikan acara pestamu itu dan aku tunggu di Stasiun kereta" ujar Naruto dan melenggang pergi dari dapur meninggalkan kurama seorang diri.

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Kuoh Train Station**_

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata sebiru lautan sebut saja namanya Naruto, dia sekarang ada di peron nomor dua dengan lintasan kereta Kuoh-Kyoto menjadi destinasinya.

" Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi dan paman belum datang ke stasiun ini? Aku sudah tidak bisa menghadapinya lagi...hmm kira-kira bagaimana Kaa-chan menghadapinya setiap hari sebagai istri ya? Bangun selalu siang, makan tidak bisa pelan sedikit dan kemudian yang paling parah dia suka mengupil! Huuh kalian mana ada seorang raja suka mengupil, kan? "semua itu adalah akar dari pikiran Naruto berdasarkan pengalamannya hidup sehari-hari dengan kurama.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong...**

" _Kereta jurusan Kuoh-Kyoto telah tiba, Silakan para penumpang menaikinya karena kereta akan berangkat dalam waktu lima belas menit"_

Suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta sudah tiba terdengar di seluruh penjuru stasiun dan tidak terlihat adanya Kurama yang sedang ditunggu

"huhh lebih baik aku langsung berangkat karena aku yakin pasti paman bisa menggunakan sihir teleport" ucap Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu dari kereta jurusan Kuoh-Kyoto yang menjadi tujuannya.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Sesampainya di Kyoto Naruto mengeluarkan senyum masam karena mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu menimpanya dan juga rekan-rekan dan timnya dalam misi pembunuhan tersebut.

Sekarang di sebuah pemakaman terlihat Naruto dengan wajah yang sedang terlihat muram disertai dengan senyum yang sangat tidak enak dilihat. Menyentuh salah satu nisan dengan sangat lembut terpancar di matanya sebuah kerinduan yang sangat mendalam dan juga kerinduan akan salah seorang di antara mereka yang telah dimakamkan.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian, disini aku sendirian dan juga apa kalian tau aku sudah dapat mengendalikan kekuatan yang kalian berikan walaupun hanya sebatas lima puluh persen saja hehe" ucap Naruto dan terus melanjutkan kalimatnya "Seharusnya kalian yang harus hidup dan aku yang menggantikan kalian dalam tidur abadi, Aku hanyalah seorang pecundang terbesar dalam dunia ini, Aku harusnya yang mati sebagai seorang kapten tim tapi kenapa?...kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku? "Amarah, penyesalan, dan juga kekecewaan keluar dari mulut Naruto karena kegagalannya dalam menjalankan misi tersebut.

"Huuh...aku bersumpah pada kalian bahwa Aku akan menggunakan kesempatan kedua ini untuk menebus kesalahan pada kalian dan kalau aku mengingkari sumpahku berikan aku kesialan tujuh kehidupan wahai yang maha kuasa! "setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto melenggang pergi dari pemakaman.

 _ **Cleck! Bhessh? Glek! Glek!**_

Duduk di bangku taman dan meminum sebuah minuman dingin dari sebuah mesin kaleng minuman dan menunggu sebuah ramen cup yang sedang di panaskan dengan air panas agar ramen tersebut dapat dimakan dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara memasuki pendengarannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto maukah kau bergabung dengan tim kami? "tanya orang yang memakai sebuah armor kuno seperti corak kekaisaran cina dan juga membawa sebuah tongkat yang sama dengan armornya

"kalau aku tidak mau? "tanya Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi mereka dan terlihat bahwa ada sebuah ketidaksukaan pada salah seorang dari mereka.

"kalau begitu kami akan menyeretmu dengan paksa" ujar salah seorang dari mereka dan melaju menunu Naruto dengan sebuah pedang yang sudah terlepas dari sarungnya

 _ **Trankk! Trankk! Trankk!**_

 **Sekarang di Kyoto !**

Pertarungan antara Naruto dan juga Arthur terus berjalan sengit dengan dentingan dan juga percikan dari sebuah pedang yang saling beradu melindungi , darah, dan juga teriakan kesakitan saat terkena bilah tajam dari sebuah pedang masih saja terdengar dari kedua pendekar tersebut.

" Aku Arthur Pendragon, keturunan King Arthur mengakuimu Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pendekar pedang terhebat di jepang! "ucap Arthur dengan nafas yang sangat memburu menandakan dia sudah sangat kelelahan dan juga pegangan pada pedangnya sudah melunak namun tidak melepaskan kewaspadaannya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya, Arthur Pendragon"ucap Naruto kondisinya tidak beda jauh dengan Arthur dangan luka tebas yang sangat banyak dan juga nafas yang ngos-ngosan menandakan dia juga sudah kelelahan.

"Arhur, lebih baik kita mudur! Bos sudah memanggil! "ucap bikou yang sekarang sudah bersiap karena akan meninggalkan Naruto kemudian salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto

"Jika kau bertemu dengan _Sekiryuutei_ katakan padanga bahwa _**White Ones**_ sangatlah kuat dan dia sangat menantikan duel tersebut" ucap seorang perempuan diantara mereka

'Sepertinya dia adalah seorang youkai'batin Naruto dan kemudian kesadarannya hilang entah kemana

 _ **Mindscape On!**_

Sebuah ruangan yang hanya dipenuhi dengan pencahayaan temaram dari beberapa obor dan terlihat seperti sebuah gua yang telah ditinggalkan dan tidak terawat dengan benar

" _ **Oi nak, sudah lama kau tidak kesini! sekarang ada apa?**_ "

"Suara tanpa wujud ternyata kau masih ada"tanya Naruto dan kemudian mencari sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan sepasang pedang dengan warna yang saling berlawanan yaitu Putih dan Hitam.

'Kenapa ada _White Lotus_ dan _Black Orchid_ di sini? ' batin Naruto karena melihat kedua pedang kesayangannya ada didalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Saat memikirkan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal lainnya pedang _Black Orchid_ nya mengeluarkan pedar berwarna hitam dan kemudian mengeluarkan suara yang sangat berat seperti seorang petapa tua.

 _ **"Nak, suara yang sering kau dengar saat sampai kesini adalah eksistensi kami berdua sebagai makhluk yang memang bertentangan"**_ ucap pedang _Black Orchid_ dan terlihat setiap dia mengatakan sepatah kata pedarnya pasti berkedip.

 _ **"Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu Naruto-kun dan kau bisa memanggilku Uranus"**_ ucap pedang berwarna putih dan sekarang dapat dipanggil Uranus.

"Ha'i uranus baa-san"ucap Naruto dan dapat dilihat kalau pasti uranus sangat kesal

 _ **"Jangan panggil aku baa-san dan tentang padang hitam tua itu namanya Void"**_ ucap Uranus dan akhirnya mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama namun mengeluarkan ledekan dan juga ejekan pada salah seorang dari mereka secara acak.

 _ **"Oh iya, ne Void...apa kau itu Sacred Gear? "**_ tanya Naruto namun dapat dilihat bahwa Naruto sangat mengharapkan bahwa kedua pedang miliknya adalah Sacred Gear.

 _ **"Ya bisa dibilang begitu atau bisa saja kau katakan bahwa kami adalah Sacred Gear buatan "**_ jawab Void dan Naruto langsung tertawa dengan senangnya karena senjata yang selama ini dipakainya adalah Sacred Gear

 _ **"Ne sepertinya kau sudah tidak di tempat karena tubuhmu dibawa pasukan youkai menuju ke istana oyoukai, mungkin? "**_

Kata-kata dari Uranus membuat dia menjadi pusing bukan kepalang karena pasalnya dia adalah iblis dan itu membuatnya akan dihukum karena merusak kawasan dari para youkai.

'Tapi, setidaknya aku adalah seorang utusan Maou Lucifer dan lagi pasti Kaa-chan tidak tinggal diam anaknya akan dihukum dan lagi paman Kurama berada di pihakku maka dari itu aku akan mengikuti permainan dari para tetua sialan itu'

Setelah sampai di istana Youkai telihat banyak jenis youkai mulai dari yang memiliki satu mata dengan badan seperti uap dan banyak lainnya yang mendiami kawasan hari setelah temukan tidak sadar setelah pertarungan dengan orang keturunan King Arthur dan menderita luka-luka dalam dan juga tidak dalam yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya dan pada hari ini Naruto menunjukan bahwa dia akan sadar.

"Hmm..aku ada dimana? Apa ini tempat setelah kematian ya? "tanya Naruto dan tiba-tiba pintu yang menutup ruangan tersebut terbuka dan mengeluarkan sesosok Youkai yang memiliki wujud seperti bola bulu dan memiliki satu tanduk didepan kepalanya yang membawa segelas air putih.

 _"Anda sudah sadar Naruto-sama? Apa anda baik-baik saja? "_ tanya Youkai tersebut pada Naruto dan terlihat Naruto semakin tidak siap bahwa dia berada di kerajaan Youkai karena dia akan bertemu dengan Yasaka, sosok ibu yang mengasuhnya setelah kedua orangtuanya terbunuh dalam penyegelan Kyubi.

"Apa aku sekarang ada di istana Youkai? Ano.. Hmm"

 _"Minoku panggil saja hamba Minoku, Naruto-sama dan soal pertanyaan anda memang benar kita ada di istana Youkai"_ ucap Minoku dan kemudian mulai membersihkan ruangan tempat naruto tidur selama beberapa hari.

"Apa Kaa-chan mencariku? Minoku-san"tanya Naruto dan Minoku saat ini sedang menyapu Tatami di kamar Naruto.

 _"Ya itu benar, Yasaka-sama mencari anda Yasaka-sama berpesan jika anda sudah sadar anda di pinta datang ke ruangannya"_ ucap Minoku dan pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto _"Kalau begitu saya permisi Naruto-sama"_ Kemudian Minoku pergi dari kamar Naruto.

Setelah Minoku keluar dari kamar Naruto, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kuil Kin dan Gin untuk menjadi seorang pengunjung.

 _"Berhenti disana! Bagaiman mungkin seekor iblis kecil bisa memasuki sarang Youkai? "_ tanya sesosok Youkai dengan wujud manusia berkepala buaya atau bisa dibilang hybrid mungkin?

 _"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung dan membacakan do'a untuk mendiang teman-temanku, Apa tidak boleh Youkai-san? "_ tanya Naruto dengan santainya dan berjalan melintasi sang youkai dengan Killing Intens yang sangat pekat memancar dari dalam tubuh Naruto membuat Youkai tersebut terdiam di tempat.

 _ **Swush!**_

Tiba-tiba Youkai tersebut mengangkat pedang yang ada dipinggangnya dan berlari menuju Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal bermaksud membelah Naruto menjadi dua

 _ **Trankk! Trankk! Trankk!**_

Terjadi konfrontasi antara dua makhluk beda ras dan terjadilah jual-beli serangan antara keduanya namun terlihat bahwa sang Youkai Buaya terlihat kelelahan sedangkan Naruto terlihat biasa saja.

"Ada apa ini Youkai-san? Kenapa kau menyerangku? Apa salahku? "ucap Naruto dan menggenggam erat pedangnya dan kemudian terlihat bahwa pedang tersebut mengeluarkan pedar berwarna putih keperakan dan dengan adanya aura yang mulai menjadi satu dengan sang pemegang dan lama kelamaan pedar dan auranya semakin mengganas kemudian Naruto mengatakan "Apa karena aku terlihat lemah? Apa aku terlihat tidak berguna? Dan apa aku terlihat tidak pantas ada disini? ", Kemudian Naruto mengangkat pedangnya sehingga pedar yang ada di pedang tersebut menjulang menuju langit dan menari-nari dengan indahnya.

"Akan aku tunjukan bahwa aku telah menjadi kuat dengan ini **Absolute Great Wave** "ucap Naruto, Kemudian melakukan ayunan pedang dan terlihat juga pedar dari pedang tersebut mengikuti arah ayunan pedang Naruto.

 _ **Swush! Boom!**_

Ledakan yang sangat besar tercipta dan dapat terdengar sampai Takamagahara membuat dewi Amaterasu bangun dari tidurnya sebuah Serangan pemusnah yang tidak main-main dengan ledakan yang sangat besar dan mungkin dapat membunuh seribu Youkai jika Ras Iblis berperang dengan bangsa Youkai

Debu beterbangan dan setelah debu tersebut mulai menghilang terlihat laju penghancuran dari sebuah _**Absolute Great Wave**_ dapat saja menjadi sungai kalau ada air yang melintasinya dan kemudian mengisinya sebuah mahakarya dari penghancuran.

"Kau tau Naruto, tadi itu sangatlah berbahaya! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Kuso-gaki?!"tanya sesosok manusia dari dalam debu yang mengeluarkan rune sihir perlindungan yang masih aktif didepan salah satu tangannya yang masih terbuka untuk melindungi Youkai buaya tadi

"Paman, apa maksudmu hah? Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Dengan ini aku bisa menunjukan bahwa aku sudah menjadi kuat untuk melindungi keluargaku lagi"teriak Naruto namun teriakan itu bukanlah teriakan yang biasa sebab teriakan tersebut terdengar sangat marah.

Kurama maju ke depan dan terus maju mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang marah dan juga terlihat tidak senang

 _ **Plak!**_

Sebuah suara tamparan keras dari Kurama bersarang pada pipi milik Naruto dan membuat Naruto Terdiam.

"Kalau kau sudah menjadi kuat, Balaskan dendam teman-temanmu pada musuhmu bukan menjadikan sekutumu sebagai pelampiasan,Baka"ucap Kurama dan kemudian badan Naruto bergetar karena sadar bahwa yang telah ia lakukan sangatlah salah.

"Latih Aku Paman, Agar aku bisa membalaskan dendam teamku? "pinta Naruto namun hanya di balas sebuah senyuman semangat dari Kurama.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? "Suara wanita keluar dari balik bangunan bersama pasukan Youkai bersenjata lengkap seperti akan ada perang.

"Tak apa Tsuma, Aku hanya memberi anak muda ini pelajaran! "ucap Kurama namun Tengu langsung angkat bicara karena tidak suka Ratunya yang sudah memiliki suami dipanggil 'Tsuma'oleh orang lain

"Apa maksudmu dia adalah Ratu dari kerajaan Youkai ini jadi jaga bicaramu sebelumnya atau.."

"Atau apa? Tengu, Apa kau lupa siapa Rajamu? Yang bertarung bersamamu melawan Yamata No Orochi sampai Yamata terbunuh di tangan kita berdua, Apa kau lupa? "Ucap Kurama dengan tangan menyilang didepan Dadanya dengan sebuah senyum menantang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kurama-sama? "Gumam Tengu dan kemudian dia langsung tunduk dengan menggunakan lututnya sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan Yasaka hanya menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah namun ternyata semua usahanya gagal dan hanya ada satu pertanyaan didalam kepalanya Yasaka

'Apa itu kau Kurama-kun? Dan yang dimaksud anak muda itu apa Naruto-kun', kira-kira hanya itulah pikiran yang terus terngiang di dalam pikiran Yasaka dan kemudian tangis Yasaka pecah saat sosok yang dari tadi memunggunginya mengeluarkan sembilan ekor rubah dan berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Tsuma"ucap Kurama dan terlihat dia sangat canggung sekali dengan suasana ini sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya saja.

Saat melihat Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya Yasaka menghampirinya dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan.

 _ **Grep!**_

"Yokkata, kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun ?"ucap pelan Yasaka saat memeluk sosok anak laki-lakinya yang dia asuh semenjak Naruto tersesat dihutan dalam kawasan miliknya.

"...", diam adalah pilihan yang diambil oleh Naruto dan menutupi wajahnya dengan poni bagian depannya yang memang sedikit panjang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto-kun? Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang mereka? "ucap Yasaka seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan tubuh milik Naruto sedikit menegang karena ucapan Yasaka dengan kepala semakin tertunduk juga aura suram yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya pecundang! Sampah! Pengkhianatan! Aib! Yang hanya bisa meninggalkan rekannya yang sedang terluka dan tidak berdaya dihadapan musuhku" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang pedih dan juga sedikitnya pencahayaan saat malam Hari hanya dengan cahaya dari sang rembulan sedangkan pada pasukan Youkai yang pada awalnya datang bersama Yasaka menahan mental mereka agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kau harus belajar melupakan hal tersebut Naruto-kun. Satu hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah percaya bahwa kau itu Tidak salah! dan melupakan itu semua" ujar Yasaka yang terus menasihati Naruto tentang tragedi beberapa tahun silam yang menimpa anak asuhnya.

"Tidaak! Aku tidak bisa melupakan mereka Kaa-chan. Aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan kedua tangan ini karena, aku telah berjanji pada mereka bahwa aku akan membalaskan dendam mereka walau dengan mengorbankan nyawa milikku" ujar Naruto dengan perasaan yang campur aduk dia mengatakan hal seperti membunuh.

"Sepertinya saat dalam pelarian kau sedang dalam keadaan kritis dan kemudian Mati dan di reinkarnasikan Menjadi Iblis, Apa Kaa-chan benar? "tanya Yasaka Sebab dia merasakan aura iblis dalam tubuh Naruto dan sebenarnya Yasaka tau bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Half-Devil keturunan klan Gremory namun sekarang Aura iblisnya menjadi dominan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ya sebenarnya dalam keadaan Koma setelah pertarungan dengan Kokabiel aku merasakan ada seseorang memanggilku dan ternyata suara tersebut adalah pedang _Black Orchid_ dan _White Lotus_ ini .."ucap Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kedua pedang itu "... Kedua pedang ini adalah pemyelamat hidupku Kaa-chan "

Yasaka hanya takjub kenapa? Karena pedang itu ada didalam gudang kerajaan milik dirinya dan sekarang ada ditangan Naruto melihat kearah Kurama dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman

"Sudahlah Tsuma, mungkin memang seharusnya pedang tersebut ada di tangan pemilik selanjutnya "ucap Kurama setelah itu melirik kearah Naruto "Oi Naruto, selesaikan ceritamu itu "pinta Kurama.

"Huh baiklah, setelah kedua pedang ini keluar aku merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir didalam tubuhku mengalami gejolak yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya terjadi pertarungan antara diriku dengan Kokabiel pertarungan yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena luka yang diriku terima sebelumnya dan dengan begitu aku berhasil memotong dua sayap milik Kokabiel dengan tehnik _**Dark Wave Cresent**_ "ucap Naruto dan kemudian Tengu berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Maaf Kurama-sama, Naruto sama apa itu tehnik yang kau latih dengan memodifikasi tehnik Great Wave milikku" ucap tengu dengan nada tidak percaya karena anak seumuran Naruto pada saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu dapat mengembangkan Tehnik original miliknya.

"Naruto-kun, Kaa-chan ingin bicara padamu! Mari ikut Kaa-chan"ucap Yasaka dan kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju istananya kemudian diikuti oleh Kurama dan para Youkai meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di tempat tersebut.

"Huuh..." menghela nafasnya pelan dan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Skip

Istana adalah tempat raja tinggal dan para orang kelas atas ataupun keturunan raja tersebut di istana tersebut dipenuhi oleh Youkai yang bekerja dengan sangat baik dan mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang bisa mereka lakukan seperti pekerjaan rumah sehari-hari sayangnya ini bukanlah rumah melainkan sebuah Istana.

"Haha-ue dari mana? Apa Haha-ue pergi ke sumber tekanan energi tadi? "tanya seorang gadis dengan kisaran umur sekitar lima belas tahun memiliki sepasang telinga dan sembilan ekor rubah yang masih terlihat dalam pertumbuhan.

"Kunou?...Ya, bisa dibilang begitu! setidaknya tidak ada apa-apa disana hanya ada seseorang yang pasti kau tunggu kepulangannya ,mengerti? "ucap Yasaka dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala namun gadis tersebut atau bisa dibilang Kunou langsung menegang saat mengerti maksud ibunya, ia langsung berlari menuju pusat dari ledakan energi tadi yaitu kuil Kin dan Gin namun saat melangkahkan kaki ditangga Kuil tatapan Kunou langsung berhenti dan melihat kearah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan mata sebiru lautan sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan juga senang sampai pada akhirnya Kunou melihat setetes air membasahi pipi dari pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut adalah sosok yang dia rindu selama beberapa tahun pergi dari kehidupannya dan meninggalkan dirinya, sosok tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Nii-chan..."ucap Kunou dan kemudian berlari kearah Naruto

 _ **Grep..!**_

Kunou memeluk Naruto dengan sangat kuat dan menangis di pelukan sang kakak membasahi pakaian milik pemuda tersebut.

"Nii-chan, Tasya-chan dan yang lainnya ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dan kemudian di kuburkan aku sangat sedih saat Tasya-chan dan Tomoe-nee meninggalkan diriku sendiri disini tanpa ada Nii-chan!" ucap Kunou dalam tangisnya membuat Naruto menitikkan air matanya tetapi dia sadar bahwa dia harus kuat

Melepaskan pelukan Kunou dan langsung menghilangkan tetesan air mata dari pipi milik adiknya dan berkata "Gomen.., Nii-chan meminggalkanmu dan lagi saat itu teman-teman Nii-chan tidak ada untuk menemanimu " ucapan Naruto dipahami oleh Kunou dan ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di sekitar kuil tersebut tapi ada beberapa Youkai juga.

"...Ada sebuah cerita, Kau mau dengar? "tanya Naruto dan hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan kepala dan sebuah senyum di bibir Kunou.

"Cerita ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang kebodohan seorang Pemimpin yang membawa seluruh rekannya masuk kedalam kematian... " Naruto memulai ceritanya sedangkan Kunou hanya menyimak cerita tersebut.

 _Skip After Story..._

"...Setelah teman-temannya mati sang pemimpin bodoh tersebut lari pergi meninggalkan mayat teman-teman dan peminpin ity adalah... "sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Kunou sudah duduk di pangkuannya dengan wajah menghadap dirinya.

 _ **Sleep!**_

"shuut..., jangan ceritakan lagi Nii-chan sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentang semua cerita itu dan aku juga sangat terpukul bahwa Tasya-chan dan juga Tomoe-nee meninggalkanku untuk selamanya namun setelahnya aku sadar _'bersedih tak akan membawa mereka kembali'_ kau pasti mengerti, kan? "ucap Kunou dengan jari telunjuk ada di depan bibir Naruto guna mengunci suara pemuda tersebut agar tidak keluar.

"sejujurnya Nii-chan apa kau tau dulu Tomoe-nee selalu cerita tentang dirimu ?"tanya Kunou dengan posisi yang sama namun dengan jari yang telah terlepas dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku...Aku... Aku... " Terus mengucapkan kata tersebut dari mulutnya dan hanya dapat tatapan kasihan dari sang adik

"Tomoe-nee selalu mengatakan bahwa Nii-chan adalah orang yang kuat, selalu melakukan apapun untuk melindungi teman-temannya, selalu tersenyum dan tak pernah mengatakan 'Aku tidak bisa' pada orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya dan itu... Adalah Nii-chan yang ku kenal dua belas tahun yang lalu namun sekarang aku yakin Tomoe-nee akan kecewa padamu" kemudian Kunou turun dari pangkuannya Naruto dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Sejujurnya lagi, Aku pernah berjanji pada Tomoe-nee bahwa aku harus meluruskan Nii-chan kembali kalau ada masalah tapi masalahnya adalah aku dari dulu tidak pernah bisa mengatur Nii-chan" Ujar Kunou kemudian dirinya pergi menuruni tangga kuil dan berhenti sejenak membelakangi Naruto.

"Asal Nii-chan tau Tomoe-nee mencintaimu" ujar Kunou kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Ya, aku tau..."kemudian Naruto pergi menuju Hutan dibelakang kuil dan pergi menuju pegunungan menghilang bersama dengan gelapnya malam.

 _ **In of the Mountain**_...

Di sebuah hutan yang sangat gelap karena hari sudah malam terlihat seorang pemuda sedang tertidur di salah satu dahan pohon yang sangat besar terdengar dengkuran yang keluar dari pemuda tersebut tertidur tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya sedikitpun dengan menggenggam sebuah katana yang sangat tajam terlihat dari bilahnya yang memantulkan cahaya sang Dewi malam.

 _ **Kreek!**_

Sebuah suara yang sangat kecil namun dapat didengar oleh pemuda tersebut dengan insting yang sudah di latih bertahun-tahun namun saat membuka matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk bunyi tersebut terdengar lagi.

 _ **Kreek! Kreetek!**_

Dahan yang digunakan oleh pemuda tersebut ternyata patah menjatuhkan pemuda tersebut dari pohon

 _ **Swussh! Aaaaaaa! Brukk!**_

Terjatuh dengan lumayan cepat dengan percepatan yang dipengaruhi oleh hukum gravitasi dengan berat badannya yang normal sekitaran lima puluh kilogram membuat dia terjatuh dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cepat dalam sudut pandang seekor keong. Suara teriakan dan juga sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti buah Nangka yang jatuh dari pohonnya membuat seluruh hewan yang ada disana menjadi lari tunggang langgang

"Dasar Pohon sialan, setidaknya SMS dari kemarin kalau salah satu dari dahanmu akan patah dan membuatku terjatuh begini!"teriakan Naruto membuat seluruh penghuni hutan tersebut menjadi lebih panik.

"Itee..te..te"ucap Naruto setelah bangkit dari duduknya dan memegang bokongnya

 _ **Swush?!**_

Saat berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk karena bokongnya yang masih serasa nyeri sebuah bilah tajam terjatuh dari langit dan hampir mengenai wajah miliknya

'Ha-hampir saja...huh Kami-sama arigatou..ittai"batin Naruto langsung bertindak seperti seorang nenek yang latah.

Mengambil Katananya dan menatap langit yang sudah mendung dan juga senang akan pernah mengalami hujan semasa anak-anak dan semasa dia menjadi manusia.

Tertawa hambar sembari mengulas senyum miris yang membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan mengerti apa yang pernah terjadi di kehidupan anak ini. meninggalkan area tersebut dan menemukan sebuah Gua yang lumayan besar pada bagian dalamnya dengan mulut gua yang memiliki lebar sekitar dua meter setengah menjadi tempat untuk berteduhnya namun saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian dalam ada sebuah dinding transparan yang membatasinya untuk semakin masuk.

"Kekkai? Tapi, untuk apa ada Kekkai ditempat seperti ini?"tanya Naruto dalam batinnya dan kemudian dia langsung teringat sebuah ingatan saat belajar bersama sang ibu, Kushina.

 _Flashback..._

 _Seorang anak laki-laki sedang tiduran disebuah padang rumput dibawah sebuah pohon ditemani oleh beberapa gulungan yang entah apa isi dari gulungan tersebut._

 _"Huuh mau sampai kapan aku belajar? Satu gulungan saja belum selesai" racau anak tersebut dan kemudian sebuah suara halus datang dari belakangnya_

 _"Kau harus tau tentang inti dari pelajaranmu itu Naruto-kun! "ucap suara itu dan kemudian duduk disebelah Naruto._

 _"Kaa-chan... "gumam Naruto saat tau bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara dari ibunya, kemudian melanjutkan "...Apa yang Kaa-chan lakukan disini? "tanya Naruto dan hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan dari ibunya tersebut_

 _"Seorang ibu harus meluruskan jalan Anaknya, Naruto-kun! Jadi, kau pasti tau apa maksud Kaa-chan datang kesini, kan? "tanya Kushina dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari sang putra._

 _"Jadi, apa maksud Kaa-chan dari ' Aku harus tau apa yang ku pelajari'?"tanya Naruto_

 _"Cara menghancurkan sebuah Kekkai adalah dengan semangat! Jadi, Ganbatte Naruto-kun" ucap Kushina dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Naruto yang kalut dalam pikirannya._

 _"Semangat? Apa hubungannya dengan menghancurkan sebuah Kekkai?" tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi setelah menjambak rambutnya dia melihat rambutnya yang tercabut dari akarnya_

 _"Semangat, kah?... "gumam Naruto dan beberapa detik kemudian dia melebarkan matanya "...Itu dia semangat yang aku perlukan dengan kata lain mempusatkan Serangan Terkuat pada satu titik serangan suatu Kekkai "ucap Naruto dan kemudian tertawa juga terlihat Kushina yang tak jauh dari sana hanya tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya._

 _"Yosh, Aku akan mencobanya pada kekkai tingkat lima ini..." Mengambil salah satu gulungan dan kemudian mengatakan 'Kai' Hingga menampakkan sebuah dinding transparan dengan ketebalan sekitar 0,80 meter._

 _"Yosh, sekarang mari kita hancurkan Kekkai ini dengan tehnik milik Tou-chan "ucap Naruto dan membuat sebuah perputaran mana pada telapak tangannya dan menjadi sebuah bola kecil seukuran dengan bola takraw berwarna biru dengan putaran angin pada bola tersebut. Kushina yang tak jauh dari situ melebarkan matanya melihat itu semua._

 _"Yosh.. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup.. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Kekkai tersebut tidak hancur dan setelah aku tinggalkan Maka Kekkai tersebut akan meregenerasikan dirinya sendiri... Baiklah aku akan membuat satu lagi ditelapak tangan satunya tapi aku harus Fokus malahan extra Fokus dengan membawa dua buah Rasenggan di masing-masing tangan" ucap Naruto dengan jeniusnya seorang anak kecil dapat berfikir untuk Kemungkinan tak bersahabat._

 _Berjalan menuju Kekkai tersebut dengan kedua Rasenggan di masing-masing tangan dan menghantamkan salah satu Rasenggan tersebut kearah Kekkai_

 _ **Boom!**_

 _Dentuman suara yang terdengar dari kedua benda dengan kepadatan yang sama saling bertabrakan membuat debu disekeliling tempat tersebut beterbangan membuat jarak pandang menjadi tipis di pusat tabrakan tersebut._

 _'Sudah ku duga Kekkai tingkat lima memang sulit untuk ditembus kalau begitu... ' Naruto membatin dan kemudian melihat bahwa dugaannya benar bahwa lebih baik 'sedia payung sebelum hujan'_

 _ **Boom!**_

 _Tabrakan terjadi kembali lagi dan bberbenturan pada satu titik melanjutkan titik yang dihasilkan oleh Rasenggan pertama._

 _ **Krakk!**_

 _Retakan terlihat dan terus menjalar pada Kekkai tersebut_

 _ **Krakk! Krakk! Krakk! Buush!**_

 _Kekkai tersebut akhirnya hancur dan dengan kesenangan yang memuncak membuat Naruto pingsan ditempat_

 _Flashback off..._

"Kekkai ada pasti untuk melindungi sesuatu pasti ada sesuatu didalamnya hehehe.. "gumaman Naruto dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang sayangnya ditempat itu adalah hutan belum lagi malam hari dan juga hujan jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarnya.

 _ **Swushh! Swushh!**_

Kedua bola berwarna biru dengan putaran angin membawa debu dari tanah agar terangkat.

"Baiklah sebelum itu Void bisa kau dengar aku? "ucap Naruto dan kemudian kesadaran milik Void mulai berbicara...

'Ada apa Naruto? Belum lagi kau seperti orang aneh menanyaiku dapat mendengar atau tidak? Huhh... 'menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan '...jadi ada apa? 'tanya Void.

"Pusatkan kekuatan penghancur pada bilah tajam milikmu, Kau bisa? "tanya Naruto dan dijawab Void dengan Nada kecewa.

"Katana ini adalah Tubuhku pasti aku ini bisa Kuso-gaki! "ucap Void dan mulai mengeluarkan pedar berwarna hitam pada bilah Katana tersebut

"Yosh sudah siap semuanya..."maju selangkah dan menatap Kekkai didepannya "Ini adalah Kekkai tingkat tujuh kuharap kekkai ini dapat hancur...Rasenggan! " menghantamkan salah satu tehnik tersebut dan kemudian beradu dengan padatnya Kekkai tersebut.

 _ **Boom!**_

Kekarasan yang sangat padat membuat Naruto hampir menyerah namun ini baru saja permulaan. Perputaran dari Rasenggan hampir berhenti dan Rasenggan tersebut mulai menghilang...

"Tak akan ku biarkan haaaaa" Mendorong Rasenggan baru di salah satu tangan dan tangan lainnya bersiap dengan memegang Pegangan pada katana Black Orchid.

 _ **Boom!**_

"Haaaaaaaaa...terus dan lanjutkan permainan ini haaaa"

 _ **Krakk!**_

Retakan pertama terlihat namun karena Rasenggan kedua menghilang Naruto mencabut Black Orchid dan melancarkan serangan dengan cara menghujam pada satu titik yaitu titik pusat pada cekungan akibat dampak Rasenggan yang seperti sebuah Bor.

 _ **Krakk! Krakk! Krakk! Swushh!**_

Kekkai tersebut akhirnya hancur dan meninggalkan sebuah gua dengan aura yang damai namun mencekam namun aura tersebut menarik minat Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Melangkahkan kaki pada bagian dalam gua dan aura tersebut terasa semakin kuat membawa dia kedalam karena penasaran dengan benda apa yang ada di dalam yang membuat aura yang damai namun mencekam secara persamaan seperti Katana _**Black Orchid**_ dan _**White Lotus**_ miliknya.

"Jadi ini... "kedua mata Naruto melotot dan kemudian mulai membersihkan matanya dengan mengucek mata tersebut akibat kemasukan debu

"Pedang _**Muramasa**_ dan _**Masamune**_ ada disini rupanya pantas saja auranya berlawanan"gumam Naruto berjalan maju kedepan dan memegang gagang katana yang berwarna putih dengan sebuah anyaman tali serabut dan terlihat seperti tali tambang.

" _ **Masamune**_ mari bangunlah dari tidur panjangmu" mengalirkan energi suci milik uranus pada katana masamune membuat nya sedikit sakit karena energi suci berlawanan dengan energi milik para Iblis.

 _ **Srekk!**_

"Ayo sedikit lagi dan kemudian kau akan memiliki tuan baru dan aku akan menjaga dan merawatmu maka dari itu jadilah pelindungku, Masamune! "ucap Naruto dan...

 _ **Sringg!**_

Katana Masamune tercabut dari batu tersebut dan terlihat dangat cantik dan juga elegan dengan gagang berwarna putih dan bilah tajam yang sangat mengkilat

"sekarang tinggal _**Muramasa**_ dan aku akan memberikan _**muramasa**_ pada Rias-chan pada acara ulang tahunnya besok, Apa kau mau _**Muramasa**_?"tanya Naruto dan tiba-tiba bilah pada _**musamasa**_ mengeluarkan pedar berwarna hitam kemerahan seakan menjawab dan berkata 'heh coba saja kalau bisa'

"Baiklah, Muramasa kau akan menjadi milikku! "ucap Naruto seraya memegang gagang katana Muramasa dan kemudian mulai mengalirkan energi miliknya pada katana tersebut

Sedikit demi sedikit katana tersebut mulai tercabut dan kemudian bilah tajamnya keluar dari sarangnya dan terlihat bahwa bilah tersebut sangatlah tajam dan juga aura yang kental dengan rasa haus akan darah keluar dari Pedang tersebut.

"Pedang yang cocok bagi seorang wanita yang sangat galak dan juga senang untuk menghancurkan sesuatu hehe" ucap Naruto dan diapun terkekeh karena teringat saat kecil dia, Akeno dan juga Rias selalu bermain bersamanya jadi dia tau akan sifat masing-masing temannya.

"Baik saatnya pulang ke istana dan juga mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Rias-chan hehehe "terkekeh sembari berjalan keluar dari gua tersebut namun sebuah suara yang feminim namun tegas mengeluarkan tehnik miliknya dan mulai menyerang...

"Rain of Destruction"

Banyaknya lingkaran sihir keluar dari ketiadaan dan mulai mengeluarkan pucuk senjata api lama dari lingkaran sihir tersebut

'Apa salahku Kami-sama hingga kau memberiku cobaan seperti ini? "batin Naruto serasa menangis dan kemudian mulai berlari dari tempat tersebut menghindari serbuan peluru dari penyerangnya

Swush!

Sebuah tombak keluar dan bermaksud menusuknya namun berhasil dihindari dengan menyampingkan badannya tapi tak semudah itu

Buagh!

Naruto terkena tombak tersebut dan terlihat sangat memprihatinkan dengan wajah pucat karena mengerahkan energi berlebih saat mencabut pedang masamune dan muramasa apalagi dengan aura suci dari White Lotus memasuki tubuhnya untuk mencabut Masamune

"Tombak yang sangat bagus sepertinya aku pernah melihat tombak tersebut ,Kisanakl"ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba orang yang menyerangnya mendatanginya.

"Aura dari orang yang sangat menyebalkan ini apakah itu kau Naruto-kun? "ucap orang tersebut dan kemudian saat mendekat terlihat seorang perempuan dengan bentuk tubuh yang sangat indah dan juga rambut penjang yang sampai pinggulnya berwarna keunguan.

"Ya begitulah, sudah lama tidak bertemu Schathach-nee "Sapa Naruto dan pergi menuju perempuan tersebut tetsenyum sejenak karena melihat ekspresi dari Schathach dan kemudian mendekatinya semakin dekat

Grep!

"Maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu Schathach-nee karena aku gagal dalam misi dan pergi meninggalkanku kalau mau kau boleh menghukumku! "ujar Naruto dan terlihat Schathach menagis dalam diam sambil bergumam 'Naruto-kun No Baka' berulang kali.

"Lepaskan Senpai, Dasar laki-laki laknat" teriakan bercampur dengan amarah ditunjukan pada Naruto sembari menodongkan sebuah pistol lama pada tahun 500-an.

Melepaskan pelukan pada Schathach kemudian menyeringai karena sesuatu dan berkata "Chipai onna ya? Sudah lama tidak bertemu apa kabarmu? " kemudian memutar tubuhnya kebelakang membelakangi Schathach dan mengeluarkan senyum cerah khasnya

"Chipai onna? Apa itu kau Naru-kun? " hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkan pada Naruto "Kenapa kau tidak pulang Naru-kun kalau kau itu masih hidup" kemudian...

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Wah Nobu-chan hentikan! Akan aku jelaskan kenapa aku tidak pulang setelah misi itu" teriak panik Naruto setelah sekitar kakinya tertembak peluru sihir yang keluar dari pistol milik Nobunaga

"Jadi, kenapa seorang Solo Player pulang setelah membawa timnya masuk kedalam kematian masing-masing" ucap seseorang dari belakang Nobunaga dan kemudian mulai berlari dari tempatnya menuju Naruto membawa pedang besarnya

Trankk!

Peraduan pedang milik sosok tersebut dan juga katana White Lotus milik Naruto ada sebuah perubahan besar terlihat pada wajah Naruto yang tadinya senang menjadi suram dan mulai mencabut katana Black Orchidnya mengeluarkan pedar berwarna hitam

"Kau itu tidak tau apa-apa Akai no Saiber, Mordored maka dari itu diamlah Extremis Creator" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian katana Black Orchidnya di tancapkan ketanah membuat tanah tersebut menjadi hitam dengan diameter dua puluh meter dan mulai mengeluarkan sosok makhluk humanoid yang sekujur tubuhnya berwarna hitam seperti terbuat dari Bayangan namun nyatanya terbuat dari Sacred Gear milik temannya yaitu Anihillation Maker yang di aplikasikan dengan Katananya.

Extremis Creator adalah tehnik garapan milik Naruto dengan menggunakan Anihillation Maker dan di aplikasikan dengan katananya yang memiliki atribut sama yaitu kegelapan membuat sebuah ruang lingkup Berbentuk lingkaran dengan berbagai diameter yang berbeda namun sejauh ini Naruto baru bisa mencapai titik dua puluh meter

"Aku kecewa pada divisi Servant, Kenapa orang-orang yang besar kepala sepertinya masuk kedalam divisi Servant" Ucap Naruto dengan kesalnya dan juga tatapan kecewa yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya

Servant adalah Squad pasukan khusus milik Kurama dan sekarang masih terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang menghalangi berisi para manusia yang memiliki anugerah dari tuhan bukan seperti Sacred Gear seperti kebanyakan orang tapi sebuah anugerah yang diberikan berupa kekuatan dan juga kemampuan dari tokoh yang masuk ke dalam sejarah sebagai contoh, Nobu-chan di depan Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat dalam sebuah peperangan seperti seorang Oda Nobunaga dalam sejarah Jepang yang berperang melawan para Shogun pada era Shogun jepang dan juga Schathach adalah seorang Lancer yang menjadi guru dari Chu Chunlain

Grep!

Saat sedang kesal seseorang memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto membuat sosok tersebut dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah senpai, Aku tau kau kecewa pada kami dan juga kesal akan pernah menjadi ketua dari Squad ini dikarenakan adanya seorang perempuan yang seenak jidatnya menyerang tanpa pandang buluh juga menghakimi orang tanpa tau apa yang orang itu rasakan dan alami, kan senpai? "Ucap sosok tersebut dan saat melirik kebelakang dapat terlihat rambut berwarna Pink dengan Ahoge yang mencuat menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Oki-chan? Kau tau apa yang kau katakan tadi ada benarnya tapi mau bagaimanapun tiap-tiap orang ada bedanya! Jadi, jangan terlalu di pikirkan ya?" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan sosok yang di panggil Oki-chan

Sosok Oki-chan tadi akhirnya melepaskan pelukan pada Naruto dan kemudian sosok tersebut melihat punggung Naruto dengan tatapan kagum yang sangat hebat keluar dari sosok Oki-chan namun tatapan tersebut akhirnya hilang dengan tatapan Sweatdrop

"Dan Akhirnya ditempat ini bertambah seseorang yang seperti Nobu-chan, perkenalkan Okita Souji seorang perempuan yang dapat julukan dariku Chissai Oppai kedua hahaha"

Semua orang yang ada disana sweatdrop massal sesaat sebelum ratusan ataupun Ribuan lingkaran sihir muncul dan mengeluarkan pucuk senjata api mengitari Naruto

"Peraturan pertama 'jangan membandingkan ukuran dada seorang perempuan dengan perempuan lain'

Booom

"Apa salahku Kami-samaaaaaaaaa"Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya melayang pergi karena ledakan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut bercampur dengan kemarahan seorang Oda Nobunaga dan mari lita do'a kan saja agar Naruto selamat

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf yang menunggu lama namun hasilnya hanya satu chapter yang ke Update harap maklum karena saya manusia dan juga bukan robot sekiranya hanya itu saja

Sampai jumpa pada hari kamis karena saya akan update terus mulai dari sekarang karena Event Osis sudah Habis dan saya ada waktu luang

Silahkan tinggalkan Kritik dan Saran...

Karena Pair masih Gray saya mau minta Saran Pair dari para Reader Kalo bisa dicantumkan di Anime apa dia ada

 _ **Asalkan jangan Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki ataupun kalau nanti ada PICO**_

Please jangan nanti ini Fic jadi gk jeben #hahaha

Ok bye, Shiroyukki-sama Log Off


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichiei ishibumi

Pair:(naruto x momo hanakai)

Summary:

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

.

.

.

.Chapter 7 : The Begining...!

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat yang tak bisa disebutkan oleh kata-kata karena pemandangan yang ada pada tempat tersebut sungguh menenangkan dengan padang rumput dan juga pepohonan yang membawa hawa sejuk yang jauh dari suasana perkotaan.

 _ **Boom!**_

Namun semua itu hilang dan sirna karena adanya pertempuran antara dua makhluk beda dalam kekuatan dan pengalaman saling beradu salah satu dari mereka memilih untuk mundur dan kemudian berbicara dengan sangat santai.

"Walau kau sudah tua kau masih saja hebat paman! Bagaimana kalau kita tambah ke tingkat selanjutnya? Paman "ucap anak tersebut dan kemudian kapasitas dari mana yang ada di dalam tubuhnya meningkat dan keluar dari tubuh anak tersebut dan anak tersebut adalah Naruto.

"Baik jika itu mau mu! Akan ku ajarkan padamu apa itu rasa sakit, Anak muda "Ucap Sosok tersebut dan terlihat sosok itu akhirnya mengeluarkan pedar berwarna orange yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan sosok tersebut adalah Kurama

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam pelatihan didalam sebuah tempat yang dinamakan Space and Time Chamber. Tempat yang dapat mengendalikan ruang dan waktu dimana ruangan ini dapat digunakan dalam pelatihan seorang pemimpin dan penerus pemimpin tersebut dalam hal Naruto entah Kurama mewariskan kerajaan Youkai pada Naruto atau hanya sekedar melatihnya tidak ada yang tau

 _ **Trankk! Buagh! Dummb?**_

Percikan bunga api, suara pukul dan juga dentuman-dentuman terdengar dalam dunia tersebut. Latihan yang dapat dibilang sebagai pembelajaran guna membunuh seseorang adalah hal yang di terapkan sekarang ini. Hantaman, sayatan, dan beberapa memar adalah hasil dari latihan selama empat hari di dunia nyata sedangkan di dalam tempat tersebut setidaknya mereka sudah sampai pada waktu sekitar lima tahun dalam dunia yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kemampuan yang semulanya hanya untuk melindungi diri di pertajam dengan menggunakan metode melukai atau dilukai membuat untung Naruto menjadi sangat tajam layaknya seekor singa yang telah di lepaskan dari penangkapan menuju habitat aslinya yaitu sebuah padang safana.

"Walau kau sudah tua tapi kemampuanmu tidak tumpul, paman" puji Naruto dan dapat terlihat dalam wajahnya sebuah kesakitan dan juga kebanggaan menjadi satu dalam diri pemuda tersebut

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian dan mau tidak mau kau harus tetap berlatih karena tujuanmu tersebut! "Ucap Kurama dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya kemudian ada sebuah teriakan protes dari Naruto

"Tunggu dulu... Paman ini sudah lima tahun walau di dunia nyata baru sekitar empat hari namun aku harus kembali karena adanya hal-hal yang penting belum lagi misi Diplomasi dari Maou-sama dengan perunggu agama Shinto dan dewa-dewi belum lagi aku harus pergi mengurus Rating games bersama teman-temanku sesama anggota kelompok tersebut."Ujar Naruto dan kemudian Kurama menghela nafsunya dengan susah payah karena alasan tersebut ada benarnya juga dirinya tau akan hal tersebut selama tidak ada Yasaka bersama Naruto dan juga Kita sebagai teman satu apartemen Kurama adalah tempatnya untuk mengadu

"Baiklah, Apa boleh buat...Kita pulang, ok ?"tanya Kurama dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Naruto, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 **Skip time...!**

Satu hari setelah selesai dari masa latihannya dengan Kurama, Saat ini Naruto sedang ada di dalam hutan milik Kurama dengan sepasang katana barunya yaitu Masamune dan juga Muramasa yang diletakkan pinggangnya.

"baiklah...ini dia _Lightning Step_ _"_

Setelah mengatakan nama tehniknya, Naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilat berwarna biru kehitaman dengan laju yang menghancurkan pijakannya dan kecepatan yang sangat cepat karena itu adalah kemampuan milik temannya, Uchiha Sasuke pemuda yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya dengan Sacred Gear yang berwujud Sarung tangan hitam dengan mutiara berwarna biru kehitaman yang memiliki bentuk menyerupai Gaunlet milik Sekiryutei dengan jiwa dari seekor phanter bernama Kuroura bawahan dari Byako, penjaga arah angin Barat.

"Ternyata Teknik ini sangat hebat menggunakan kecepatan dari Kuroura yang sama seperti kecepatan cahaya yang sangat menakjubkan namun teknik ini memiliki kekurangan ternyata hehehe... benar seperti kata Paman tiap tehnik memiliki kelemahan"ucap Naruto kemudian mengambil salah satu dari Katananya, Masamune.

"Baiklah mari kita coba lagi menggunakan Pedang ini"ucap Naruto kemudian mengalirkan energi dari Kuroura dengan percikan petir dan menyatu dengan pedang tersebut,Ini adalah hasil dari latihannya bersama Kurama dalam Spaces and Time Chamber. Pedar kebiruan dengan percikan listrik mengalir dari bilah pedang tersebut dan kemudian menghentakan pedang tersebut dengan sangat kuat kemudian terlihat sebuah Naga dengan keseluruhan tubuhnya adalah Listrik dan memiliki warna mata berwarna kuning kehijauan meluncur saat pedang tersebut di anyunkan menghancurkan lintasan yang dilewati tubuh Naga petir tersebut

 _ **Boom!**_

Sebuah dentuman hasil dari tehnik yang dapat meratakan Satu distrik dengan jangkauan yang sangat luas namun tiba-tiba Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut dan mengeluarkan Keringat yang sangat banyak pada keningnya menandakan bahwa serangan tadi sangat memakan banyak energi miliknya

"Huhh tehnik sangat banyak memakan tenaga namun, Semua itu terasa sebagai bayaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang di hasilkan dari tehnik ini"tersenyum dengan masam karena hasil dari tehnik yang di keluarkan Naruto adalah sebuah 'maha karya' dari sudut pandang iblis karena hutan tempatnya mengeluarkan tehnik tersebut menjadi luluh lantah dengan sebuah kawah yang memiliki diameter sekitar lima puluh meter dengan kedalaman sepuluh meter membuat siapa saja bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuat sebagian dari hutan lindung menghilang menjadi sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar tersebut harus memutar otaknya

"Setidaknya dengan hutan lindung yang ada di sekitar kawah ini,.. Yosh" menganggukan kepalanya "..Aku akan membuat kawah ini menjadi sebuah danau tapi,...walaupun danaunya tidak jadi akan ada Rawa karena populasi dari pohon-pohon yang sangat banyak" Ujar Naruto seraya pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan kaki yang gemetaran saat di ajak berjalan dan akhirnya dia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan seringan kapas (A/N : Ini orang Nge-Fly apah?)

Keesokan harinya

Langit berwarna biru yang menjadi sebuah lukisan dalam sebuah kanvas yang dilukis oleh sang pencipta salah satu dari maha karya yang sangat menakjubkan di dunia ini bagi orang-orang yang berfikir dalam-dalam mengapa ada sebuah maha karya yang sangat menakjubkan di langit dan apa manusia bisa juga melakukannya semua seakan sebuah angan-angan yang menjadikan dunia ini sebagai tempat yang penuh misteri. Dalam sebuah Gubuk di dalam hutan yang sangat sunyi membuat hewan-hewan yang ada dalam hutan tersebut merasakan perasaan damai dan akan secara bersamaan Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga dari dalam gubuk tersebut

"Aaaa-apa yang terjadi dan dimana aku?"ucap Naruto sembari meringis karena kesakitan

Kemudian sebuah suara yang sangat halus keluar dari balik tirai dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh jadi berbaringlah di tempat tidur itu"ucap seorang perempuan dari balik tirai tersebut kemudian saat tirai terbuka seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu kehitaman membawa nampan berisi teh Herbal untuk Naruto dan beberapa herbal yang telah ditumbuk untuk obat mengembalikan energi yang hilang dari pemuda di depannya.

"schathach-nee? Ternyata kau yang membawaku kemari! "ucap Naruto kemudian Schathach Menyuguhkan minuman dari teko tersebut pada Naruto dan langsung diminum habis

"Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun, kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya? "tanya Schathach karena dari dulu sifat Naruto memang tidak pernah mengalami perubahan dalam setiap tingkah laku contohnya, Terburu-buru, Ceroboh, Tidak peka dan masih banyak pagi.

"terima kasih telah membawaku kesini, Schathach-nee dan maaf aku harus pergi dari sini karena ada urusan "ucap Naruto dan bangun dari tempat tidur tersebut setelah merasakan tenaganya pulih kembali dengan meminum Herbal yang di racikkan Schathach untuknya.

"silakan saja aku tidak melarangmu kok, tapi apa kau yang membuat sebagian hutan hancur saat tadi malam, Naruto-kun? "ucap Schathach dan Naruto hanya diam dengan menegakkan panggungnya

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi..."ucap Schathach dan saat Naruto meraih katana Masamune yang terletak dipojok ruangan langsung mengeluarkan bilah tajam Katana tersebut dari sarungnya dan menangkis sebuah tombak dengan sarung dari Kata Masamune yang ada pada pegangan tangan kanannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini nee-san? Apa kau ingin membunuhku? "tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan kemudian Schathach menghampirinya dengan sebuah tombak di tangannya dan sebuah senyum yang menjanjikan sebuah rasa sakit berkepanjangan pada salah satu bagian anggota tubuhnya.

"kau boleh pergi kok asalkan kau bisa melawan nee-chan dan pergi dengan selamat,bagaimana?"ucap Schathach setelah mendengar tantangan Schathach sebuah seringai mengejek muncul dibibir Naruto dan sedetik selanjutnya dia menghilang dari tempatnya...

 _ **Trankk!**_

Sebuah bilah tajam hampir membelah tubuh Schathach kalau saja tidak dia hindari dengan menggunakan tombak miliknya.

"tentu saja, Aku mau melawan nee-chan mari kita buktikan jalan siapa yang hebat..." mengambil nafas sementara karena Schathach melompat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak aman "..Aku dengan jalan pendekar pedang dan Nee-chan dengan jalan seorang Lancer, bagaimana? Ah,sekalian aku ingin sparing dengan Nee-chan" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian Schathach mengeluarkan Tombaknya seorang pendekar tombak atau biasa di sebut Lancer memiliki mobilitas yang sangat menakjubkan karena Tombak adalah senjata yang sangat menakjubkan, dalam segi pertarungan Tombak dapat digunakan sebagai senjata offensif dan defensif bagi sang pemakai karena, sebaik apapun senjata tersebut itu tergantung pada sang Pemakai senjata tersebut

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan Naruto-kun dan jangan menangis seperti saat itu" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Schathach membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah seperti kepering Rebus

 _ **Swush!**_

Naruto tiba-tiba hilang dari tempatnya dan tiba-tiba ada di depan Schathach dengan sebuah Katana yang ada di depan dirinya dan siap menusukan katananya pada dada Schathach dengan tatapan menusuk pada matanya

"Kau sepertinya marah ya, Naruto-kun! "ucap Schathach sambil tersenyum dengan memegang tombaknya untuk menangkis Katana dari sosok yang telah dianggap adik selama bertahun-tahun

 _ **Tap!**_

Melompat kebelakang guna menghindari serangan tombak yang memiliki jangkauan yang jauh lebih panjang dari sebuah Katana

"Kenapa kau mundur,Naruto-kun? Apa kau takut pada Nee-chan? "ucap Schathach dengan tersenyum berbeda dengan aura yang ada di belakangnya dan jangan lupakan suara dengan nada menggoda yang sangat menakutkan bagi Naruto karena dia telah mengetahui rasa dari kekejaman Schathach saat masih menjadi seorang solo player

"Aku tidak takut padamu Nee-chan, mungkin? "ucap Naruto dengan lantang namun diakhiri dengan gumaman

'Siapa yang tidak takut dengan orang sepertinya, Senyum yang sangat indah namun berbeda dengan aura membunuh yang sangat hebat di belakangnya... Apa ini sparing ala Servant? Bukan, para Servant sparing tidak dengan aura membunuh namun dengan semangat mereka tapi ini... Seperti Kaa-chan saat akan menghukumku! Aku harus waspada' Batin Naruto menunjukan apa yang dia lihat saat ini

Pada awalnya Schathach adalah sosok yang sangat menakjubkan bagi Naruto saat dia masih pertama masuk ke dalam dunia supranatural setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya bagi Naruto, Schathach adalah sosok yang baik, penyayang, dengan caranya sendiri walaupun selalu memasang wajah dingin pada tiap kali bertemu seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan jarang sekali tersenyum namun, Naruto selalu menyayanginya karena bagaimanapun Schathach selalu menyayanginya.

"satte.., Hajime Nee-san"

 **Skip**...

Kawah dan juga pohon yang tumbang menjadi hasil dari pertarungan antara Naruto dan Juga Schathach yang bertarung karena masalah sepele yaitu untuk menguji siapa yang paling hebat antara Pedang Dan juga tombak karena keduanya memiliki argumen masing-masing dengan alasan yang kuat.

"Nee-chan, Apa kau mau menyerah dan membiarkan diriku menang? Karena sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan kita" ucap Naruto karena Schathach sudah kelelahan dan juga luka sayat yang sangat banyak menghiasi tubuh indah bagaikan model majalah Dewasa tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh, sebelum kau mengatakan itu setidaknya lihatlah dirimu sendiri Naruto-kun" Ucap Schathach karena jika dilihat Keadaan Naruto sama dengannya berdiri menggunakan Katananya sebagai tumpuannya berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudah ini dengan semangat peperangan"ucap Schathach dan kemudian Naruto tersenyum karena mengerti maksud dari Schathach

"Finish Attack? Baiklah kau yang meminta Nee-chan" Ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan pedang masamunenya dan juga sebuah Gaunlet berwarna biru kehitaman yang menandakan bahwa dia telah mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya, Black Stringer.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengerahkan segalanya pada Finish Attack ini, Schathach dengan sebuah tombak yang sangat Naruto kenal dengan baik Tombak yang selalu di bawa oleh orang yang dianggap Nee-chan,Gae Bolg dan Naruto dengan pedang masamunenya yang mengeluarkan percikan listrik yang sangat liar.

Di lain tempat...

Di atas sebuah bukit ditepi jurang terlihat Gadis-gadis cantik sedang memakan berondong Jagung manis dengan kaleng soda gembira sembari melihat pertarungan antara kakak dan adik tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Baik, kita mainkan taruhannya dengan modal awal sepuluh ribu yen dan juga, ini adalah pertarungan yang sangat menakjubkan yang pernah terjadi antara mereka berdua" Ucap Seorang gadis dengan pakaian pemerintah jepang saat era bakumatsu dan juga membawa sebuah pistol lama di pinggangnya

"Tapi, Nobu-chan bukannya kita harus memisahkan mereka pasti Senpai juga sudah kelelahan setelah tadi malam ditemukan pingsan dihutan"ucap seorang perempuan dengan rambut sebahu menggunakan kimono dan juga membawa katana di pinggangnya

"Tenang saja Oki-chan, Senpaimu itu adalah orang yang sangat kuat bukan begitu Nero? "ucap seorang gadis pirang dengan membawa tombak dengan bendera dukung tombak tersebut.

"Umu Naruto-senpai memang kuat, kenapa kau melupakan itu Okita-chan"ucap gadis yang dipanggil Nero

"Jadi, mari kita pasang taruhan saja siapa yang akan menang"

Kira-kira mereka hanya mengharapkan pilihan mereka menang yaitu Naruto dengan tehnik Naga petirnya yang belum diberi Nama dan juga Schathach dengan Gae Bolg miliknya

Baik to NaruSchat

Setelah persiapan yang dilakukan untuk serang akhir tersebut mereka langsung melancarkan serangan tersebut.

" _Gae Bolg / Kirin Strike_ "Ucap keduanya bersamaan dan setelahnya seekor Naga petir keluar dan juga sebuah tombak meluncur, tehnik yang saling menghancurkan dan juga tehnik yang sangat berbahaya bagi masing-masing musuh.

 _ **Boom! Duarr!**_

Suara yang dihasilkan dari benturan antara dua tehnik yang dapat meratakan satu pasukan berisi seratus pasukan Orc dan juga ribuan tentara manusia yang ada di dunia ini Namun, sepertinya Gae Bolg yang menang karena tehnik yang digunakan oleh Schathach adalah tehnik yang sudah terjamin.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menandingimu, Nee-chan"ucap Naruto setelah sekian lama dirinya tidak bertemu dengan sosok kakak yang selalu menyayanginya dari kecil setelah dirinya tidak lama bertemu sosok kakaknya bertambah kuat

'Mungkin ini yang di rasakan Tomoe-chan saat ingin melindungiku malah aku yang menjadi pelindungnya'batin Naruto karena sekarang ini ia merasakan apa dirasakan orang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya tersebut.

"Sekarang menyerah atau mau dilanjut, Naruto-kun?"ucap Schathach dan kemudian dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dia menyerah, mengulurkan tangan dengan sebuah senyum yang jarang dilihatkan pada orang yang terpasang di wajah datar Schathach dan diterima Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Kau memang hebat Nee-chan, tak salah aku mengajakmu sparing hehehe"Ucap Naruto dan kemudian sebuah suara yang sangat di kenali Naruto membuatnya menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Senpai, Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku takut kau akan mati? Hiks..."Ucap sosok tersebut, sosok yang memiliki warna surai yang terlalu mencolok matanya

 _ **Greb..!**_

Sebuah pelukan dan sebuah kepala mendarat di dadanya yang bidang dan Naruto merasakan dadanya basah dengan sebuah cairan yang sangat ia kenal, sebuah cairan yang keluar saat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang dirasakan saat setiap manusia merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan contohnya, saat kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagi orang tersebut

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis seperti itu Oki-chan... "ucap Naruto dengan santai dan mempereratkan pelukannya pada gadis tersebut dan mengelus kepala gadis tersebut "..Kau tau, aku tak akan pernah mati semudah itu dan seorang gadis jangan pernah menangis karena aku tidak bisa meliihat seorang perempuan menangis maka dari itu tersenyumlah, Ok? "

Namun sebuah gelengan kepala membuat Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Khouhainya

"Apa Senpai tau, Aku takut kehilangan keluarga lagi semenjak Senpai membawaku kesini dulu" Okita terus menangis dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu dan Naruto mengingat kembali saat-saat dia menemukan Okita dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kyoto setelah menjalankan misinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu

"Ya aku juga tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi diriku setelah mereka mati dan itu semua karena murni kesalahanku sebagai pemimpin mereka " Terus menyesali apa yang telah terjadi dan tak bisa melupakannya terkadang tiap malam Naruto akan mengalami mimpi buruk karena memikirkan teman-teman dalam timnya karena mereka sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri

"Aku akan mati namun setelah membalaskan dendam mereka dan membunuh Coca-cola sialan itu" Ujar Naruto dengan perlahan melepas pelukan Okita Namun, orang yang di lepaskan tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Senpai,... Hiks,...Apa kau tau tadi sa-saat kau sedang mempersiapkan Finish Attack Nobu membuat sebuah loket taruhan mendadak!" Penjelasan Okita membuat bagian belakang leher Naruto menjadi berkeringat

"Lalu? "

"Aku memilih Senpai dan kemudian aku kalah, Hiks Hiks..., jadi aku ingin Senpai mengganti Uangku! Hiks Hiks"

'Sudah ku duga pasti masalah uang' kalut dalam pikirannya dia melirik Nobunaga dan dilihat Nobunaga seperti mengejeknya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Rasakan Naru-senpai'

"Ba-baiklah berapa yang kau pasang?" Tanya Naruto dan dapat kita liat bahwa dia berkeringat pada keningnya.

"Sepuluh ribu Yen, jika aku menang aku akan mendapat sekitar delapan puluh persen dari menang taruhan maka aku akan mendapatkan sekitar delapan belas ribu Yen"

'Delapan belas Ribu? Itu uang saku milikku dalam waktu dua minggu dan akan lenyap, Kuso'

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu ambil ini" Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah lembaran uang bernilai Sepuluh ribu yen setelah mengambil uang tersebut Okita langsung melompat kegirangan karena mendapatkan kembali uangnya

"Horee uangku, Aku akan membeli dango sebanyak mungkin hehehe" Kesenangan Okita hanya sesaat

"Oki-chan, kau belum membayar hutang lima belas ribu yen padaku" ucap Schathach dan membuat Okita terdiam

"Ta-tapi Nee-san, Ini aku baru saj... "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian kembalikan! Aku ada perlu" Schathach mengangkat tombaknya dan mengarahkannya pada Okita

"Ba-baiklah" Okita langsung lesu dan berakhir dengan di tertawakan oleh seluruh pasukan servant yang ada.

"E-etoo... Hmm, minaa sebenarnya aku sudah di tunggu Kaa-chan jadi Aku pergi dulu jaa! "

Para Servant melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh dari pandangan dan akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka menghilang dari tempatnya.

At Rias dan Gremory family

Saat ini Issei dan salah satu bidak milik Rias, Kiba sedang salihg berhadapan dengan jarak terpaut sepuluh meter dan masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah pedang dari bambu atau bisa disebut dengan bokken

"Saya Akeno Himejima sebagai wasit latih tanding hari ini, Latihan ini dimaksudkan untuk melatih reflek dari Issei-kun dalam menghindari sebuah serangan... Hajime!" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian kiba melesat dari tempatnya memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan sang target

 _ **Swushh! Bughh!**_

Melaju dengan cepat adalah keuntungan dari bidak Knight namun mereka memiliki sebuah kelemahan yang meniadi kendala yaitu pertahanan mereka yang melemah dan dengan mudahnya sebuah serangan dapat di luncurkan dengan telak mengenai bagian pinggang mikik issei membuat sang empoenya pinggang menahan sakit yang lumayan

"Pemenangnya Kiba-kun,...Ara kenapa denganmu Issei-kun? Dilihat dari wajahmu kau sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu" Akeno berbicara dengan Issei setelah melihat bahwa wajah issei seperti orang yang sedang khawatir akan sesuatu

"Sebenarnya.. Akeno-san, Aku memikirkan Naruto! Kira-kira apa dia akan datang tepat waktu ya? "

Akeno merasakan itu sebagai hal yang wajar setidaknya bagi dirinya .

"Aku percaya dia akan datang sebentar lagi! Karena, Aku dan rias tau bahwa Naruto selalu telat...Huhh, Anak itu kelakuannya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, Pasti dia akan telat lagi" Balas Akeno Namun tetap saja wajah Issei tidak ada yang berubah tetap saja kekhawatiran yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Tapi, Akeno-san jika dia terlambat dan Buchou kalah maka... "Akeno terdiam dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan meraih pundak pemuda tersebut kemudian memeluknya dari belakang untuk menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Walau Naruto terlambat dan kita kalah Orang itu tidak akan tinggal diam dan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya" Issei sungguh kagum pada sosok Naruto akan tetapi kenapa salah satu dari Great Onee-sama dari Kuoh gakuen percaya sekali padanya? Itulah yang menjadi pemikiran Issei saat ini

"Akeno-san, Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " Dan di jawab dengan sebuah perkataan yang tepat pada maksud dari anak tersebut.

"Biar aku tebak, Pasti kau akan bertanya kenapa aku percaya sekali padanya, kan? "Issei dengan pelan menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Akeno

"Itu Karena dulu, Saat Rias merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun Naruto terlambat datang ke acara tersebut dan itu membuat Rias kecewa padanya... " Issei hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan Info yang diberikan Akeno "...Namun, Naruto tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha mendapatkan Maaf dari Rias pada akhirnya setelah sebulan berusaha akhirnya Rias memaafkannya dengan meminta untuk mengambilkan akar tanaman Cakar Naga di Shi no Mori dekat dengan wilayah iblis Bael dan di bawah pulau melayang Agares" Issei hanya kagum selama satu bulan Naruto berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Rias dan pada akhirnya dia menjalankan sebuah tugas yang bisa dibilang lumayan berat

"Kemudian, Apa Naruto-san berhasil mendapatkan Akar tersebut Akeno-san? " Akeno hanya tertawa dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Issei "Kau akan tau nanti Issei-kun pada saat Tim kita kalah fufufu"

Di Kyoto...

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam Istana Youkai terdapat beberapa Youkai, Satu iblis dan Dua orang Manusia yang memiliki anugerah dari yang maha kuasa.

"Jadi apa yang Akan kau lakukan, Iblis-kun? "Ucap salah seorang tetua dengan penampilan seperti Werewolf atau bisa dibilang dia adalah Youkai Serigala

"Maafkan hamba tapi, bukankah Raja disini adalah Kurama-dono dan yang berhak membuka Rapat ini adalah dia, Werewolf-chan" Youkai yang diejek Naruto hanya menggertakan giginya dan juga mengepalkan tangannya karena apa yang di katakan Naruto ada benarnya

"Jadi selama aku tidak ada apa yang terjadi disini,Tengu? "Kurama membuka Omongannya dan Rapat tersebut resmi dimulai.

"Ada peningka... "

"Apa kau yang bernama Tengu? Kalau iya, maka potonglah Ekormu itu Tora" Kurama menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai Raja dalam Rapat itu membuat Youkai dalam bentuk manusia Harimau tersebut bungkam karena itu murni salahnya sedangkan Naruto menatap Kurama dengan Kagum karena, berbeda sekali dengan sosok Kurama yang ia kenal selam ini

"Hmm,...Kurama-sama dalam sepuluh tahun anda tidak ada, Distrik 1-Kyoto mengalami peningkatan pada masa Yasaka-sama" Laporan Tengu di respon Baik oleh Kurama dan membuat Youkai tersebut menjadi tersenyum gembira Namun, itu hanya sesaat dan akhirnya tampangnya menjadi lebih serius

"Bagaimana laporan tentang gangguan dari para Pengganggu dari Mitologi lain? " Tanya Kurama dan mengambil sebuah catatan yang ada di depannya

"Para pengganggu tersebut terus menyebarkan terror pada kita dan inilah alasan kenapa Naruto-dono ada disini? Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-dono? " Tengu menanyai Naruto dan itu berhasil membuatnya risih akan kelakuan sang Sensei namun ia harus terlihat Formal dalam kesempatan ini.

"Saya disini sebagai Utusan dari Lucifer-sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Sebelumnya aku telah membaca data yang disajikan ini... "Ucap Naruto dengan memegang kertas yang berupa kumpulan data yang telah di kumpulkan oleh Staf Youkai yang bersangkutan "...dikatakan disini Kaum Youkai mendapatkan masalah Krusial dari kubu Fraksi akhirat yang membuat kekacauan dan jika dibiarkan akan berdampak Negatif di Materi maupun Non-Materi" Jelas Naruto dan itu dianggap positif para tetua Youkai yang memang menginginkan sesuatu yang menguntungkan bagi kaum mereka.

"Jadi, Apa yang akan kau lakukan Gaki? " Pertanyaan Kurama membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak karena tingkah dari sang Raja Youkai tersebut

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menanggulangi peristiwa ini sebagai utusan Maou-sama, Lusa akan aku pastikan bahwa urusan ini akan selesai namun aku membutuhkan pasukan Servant yang terdiri dari Schathach, Nobunaga, Okita, Mordored, dan Tamamo" Salah satu dari tetua yang ada dalam rapat itu angkat suara

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Membawa pasukan Servant? Belum lagi kelima Servant itu adalah Para Elite" Ucapan dari tetua Youkai tersebut tidak di anggap Naruto dan hanya melanjutkan petkataannya

"Jadi, Apa boleh Kurama-sama? Kalau di bolehkan aku akan membawa mereka? " Kurama hanya diam kalut dalam pikirannya

"Bawalah mereka namun, Lusa aku akan melihat apa ada perubahan" Perkataan Kurama direspon baik Naruto dengan menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjalankan tugas sebaik mungkin "

"Aku tunggu itu, Gaki! Baiklah, karena masalah sudah selesai Rapat dinyatakan berakhir hari ini"

Selesainya rapat tersebut para staf yang terlibat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan untuk Naruto dia memilih Istirahat karena dia meminta Kurama menyusun semua keperluan para Servant.

Skip Lusa...

Rapat di gelar kembali dalam Istana tersebut, beberapa tetua juga ada di dalam ruangan tersebut membuat suasana menjadi lebih serius dan kehadiran dari lima Servant yang membantu Naruto dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

"Jadi, Rencana apa yang akan di lakukan Gaki? " Kurama menanyai Naruto membuat nyali Naruto menciut karena aura 'kasih sayang' milik Kurama

"Rencana yang akan dilakukan adalah strategi empat arah mata angin..." belum selesai menjelaskan maksud dari rencananya salah seorang dari bangku tetua angkat suara

"Apa maksudmu, Akuma? Cepat jelaskan dan jangan bertele-tele " Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh seorang tetua berwujud seperti sesosok Anjing kampung

"Bisa kau diam, disini yang membuat bertele-tele adalah dirimu" Ucapan Naruto membuat sosok Youkai didepannya merasa malu.

"Seperti kataku sebelumnya, Aku akan memakai tehnik Strategi empat arah mata angin strategi ini akan menempatkan pasukan Iblis pada arah Timur, Barat, Selatan, dan Utara namun itu semua hanya sebuah kamuflase karena adanya sebuah kekkai tingkat sepuluh yang akan melindungi Kyoto dari distrik satu sampai dua belas! Apa ada yang mau ditanyakan? " Kurama angkat bicara soal tehnik tersebut

"Bukannya tehnik tersebut akan mengkonsumsi Mana yang sangat banyak dan akan runtuh jika tidak di pertahankan oleh sang pembuat? " Naruto memandang Kurama dengan senyum merekah dalam wajahnya

"Maka dari itu, Aku akan menjadikan istana ini sebagai Pusat dari Kekkai tersebut karena energi Senjutsu yang ada di Istana ini sangat melimpah "

 _ **Syok**_!

Para tetua syok itu adalah tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi kaum Youkai dan tidak merugikan kaum Iblis karena memakai sumber daya dari kaum Youkai dengan saran dari kaum Iblis

 _ **Prokk! Prokk! Prokk!**_

Para tetua bertepuk tangan karena saran cemerlang dari sosok Iblis Blonde di depan mereka karena ide itu sangat cemerlang, dengan menggunakan sumber daya yang ada tanpa membuang pasukan hanya untuk menjaga keseimbangan ppopulasi antar kaum makhluk supranatural

"Karena dalam rapat ini telah di dapatkan titik terang dari masalah yang membuat renggangnya kerja sama antara Kaun Youkai dengan kaum Iblis Saya sebagai Kurama no Kyubiaka ,raja para Youkai menyatakan rapat ini Selesai" Ucap Kurama dan ditanggapi Naruto dengan anggukan kepala

Setelah rapat selesai para anggota rapat keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan sekarang Naruto sedang ada di dalam kamar sementaranya karena disini ia hanya sebagai tamu

"Aku harap, Aku tidak terlambat.. "

"Terlambat untuk apa Nii-chan/Senpai?" Kedua suara yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara tersebut dan dapat dilihat ada dua sosok gadis dengan memakai yukata namun berbeda dengan cara mereka merias wajah cantik mereka

"Aku harus cepat pulang karena tuannya sedang mengadakan pertandingan Rating Games untuk menggalkan rencana pertunangannya, Maka dari itu aku harus cepat pulang ke Kuoh" Ucapan Naruto membuat kedua gadis di depannya menjadi murung dan terlihat ada cairan bening yang membasahi pipi dari masing-masing gadis yanga ada di depannya

 _ **Greb!**_

"Nii-chan jangan tinggalkan kami" salah satu dari mereka menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan sebelumnya

"jangan khawatir, Aku pasti tidak akan mati untuk kedua kalinya" mengelus kepala dari kedua gadis di depannya dan dalam diam Naruto kalut dalam pikirannya memikirkan sang Buchou yang akan melakukan pertandingan Rating Games

Mengambil ransel tempat baju miliknya dan hendak pamit pada para Youkai dan manusia yang telah membantunya selama seminggu terakhir dan pergi menemui Yasaka dan Kurama untuk berpamitan.

"Naruto-kun ambil ini "

Yasaka memberi sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga sakura yang sedang mekar

"Ini... " Naruto menatap kalung tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya dan Yasaka melanjutkan "Itu adalah kalung milik Moe-chan dan Kaa-chan mengambil kalung saat jenazah Moe-chan sedang dirias"

Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi suram dengan hawa dingin yang menjadikan suasana di dekatnya serasa mencekam

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Aku Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah membuat temanku mati di depan mataku lagi" Ucapnya dan membuat Yasaka dan Kurama menjadi senang sebagai sosok orang tua pengganti

'Anak kalian sangat hebat, Minato Kushina' Batin Kurama saat bersamaan kurama menjadi sweatdrop karena tingkah Naruto

"Kaa-chan, Aku akan pulang jadi terima kasih untuk hari ini! Dan, Kuoh aku dataaang!"

"Kalau begitu, Aku pergi dulu jaa"

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru dan pergi menuju Stasiun Kyoto

At Rias...

Saat ini dirinya bersama dengan budaknya atau biasa di sebut keluarga bagi keluarga Gremory namun, saat ini keluarga dari Rias Gremory sedang dalam pikiran kacau karena ahli tempur dan strategi mereka terlambat datang

"Tinggal lima menit lagi, Rias-Sama " Grayfia keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam ruangan miliknya tersebut

"Baik Grayfia,...Namun, Naruto belum kembali dari misi yang di berikan oleh Nii-sama" Gumam Rias namun gumaman tersebut dapat di dengar oleh Akeno

"Rias, sejak dulu kita tau bahwa Naruto selalu terlambat dan Kau akan memarahinya kemudian aku akan menjadi penengahnya jadi, percaya saja pada Naruto pasti dia memiliki rencana cadangan jika saja dia terlambat datang" tegas Akeno dan Rias hanya tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan temannya

"Tapi, Bagaimana jika aku kalah tanpa ada dirinya? Dari dulu dia adalah pion yang selalu ada di dekat Rajanya"

 _ **Puk!**_

Merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya Rias menoleh kearah belakangnya dan dia melihat Issei sedang tersenyum pada dirinya

"Tenang saja, Aku hmn..." menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sesaat "bukan Aku tapi, Kami semua akan berusaha memenangkan pertandingan ini walaupun ada dan tidak adanya Naruto, Benarkan teman-teman? "

"Ha'i/Tentu saja/fufufu sepertinya menarik/mo-mohon kerja samanya" mendengar Asia yang berbicara dengan sedikit gagap membuat keluarga kecil tersebut tertawa dan melupakan masalahnya sementara.

"ayo para budak ku yang manis kita berangkat dan kita menangkan pertandingan ini"

"ha'i" jawab Serempak seluruh orang, mereka berjalan menuju lingkaran sihir yang sudah tersedia, dan detik berikutnya mereka menghilang menuju arena Rating Game.

Back to Naruto...

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja datang cepat dan bergabung dengan Rias tapi saat hendak memasuki kereta menuju kuoh, Muncul Greyfia dengan lingkaran sihirnya dan mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu terburu-buru karna Naruto langsung di perintahkan menuju dunia bawah tanpa perlu pulang terlebih dahulu

"Haaaaah...!"Naruto menghela nafas berat karna kesibukannya sendiri tapi mau tidak mau dia adalah iblis yang menjunjung tinggi tugas yang diberikan padanya.

Setelah membereskan masalah Yang berada di dunia bawah selesai, Naruto bersiap menuju Kuoh akademi untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Grayfia mengantarnya dengan membuat lingkaran sihir transfortasi dan menghilang dari dunia bawah.

Sesampainya dia di Kuoh akademi Naruto langsung menuju ruang OSIS karna di tempat ada Sona dan Tsubaki yang tengah menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan.

 _ **Braaaak!**_

Suara pintu di dobrak dengan paksa terdengar membuat Sona dan Tsubaki menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pria dengan wajah gelisah

"Sona bisa kau bawa masuk diriku ke dalam arena, Aku harus membantu Rias" terdengar bukan seperti permintaan namun seperti sebuah perintah yang diberikan pada Sona untuk segera memindahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam arena

"Tidak bisa Naru-kun, aku bukan seorang pengadil dalam Rating Games ini dan juga menurut aturan bantuan tambahan tidak di perbolehkan" Naruto terdiam karena perkataan sona dan juga dia sedikit sedih bidak dari Buchounya Sudah habis hanya tersisa Asia dan Issei dengan Rias sebagai King sedangkan di kubu lawan terdapat satu Queen dan satu Bishop sebuah perbedaan yang dapat dibilang tidak setara.

Menghela nafasnya sesaat dan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah muram, Sona yang menyadarinya langsung memanggil Naruto

"Kau kenapa, jagoan? Apa sudah sampai disini saja? Apa kau tidak mau melihat teman-temanmu berjuang?" pertanyaan Sona menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto dan kemudian Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap Sona

"Aku tidak kuat melihat teman-temanku di lukai tapi aku tidak bisa membantu Sona! " Ucap Naruto dan melanjutkan jalannya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Tapi sebelum ia pergi lagi sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi berlalu.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sona yang menahannya "ada apa So-chan?"

"kau mau pergi kemana?"tanya Sona yang mengeratkan genggamannya.

"aku mau pulang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku di sini Rias pasti kalah dan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kalah. Lepaskan aku lebih baik aku pergi aku memang benar-benar tidak berguna!" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan dengan paksa melepas tangan Sona.

 _ **Plak!**_

Sebuah tamparan bersarang telak di pipinya minanggalkan bekas berbentuk telapak tangan berwarna merah

"apa maksud mu Sona!" Naruto menahan amarah karena kelakuan gadis didepannya.

"apa maksud ku? Kau benar-benar bodoh Naru-kun, lihat mereka bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun tanpa mu mereka tetap maju! Dan pantang menyerah apa kau tega? Setidaknya saksikanlah pertarungan mereka aku tahu kau memang benar mereka akan kalah tapi hargailah mereka dengan melihat pertandingan ini! Dan apa Rias tidak kecewa bahwa pion pertamanya tidak menghargainya lagi"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sona, bukan tidak mau melihat pertandingan ini tapi dia tidak tahan kalau harus melihat orang yang paling berharga baginya kalah. Walaupun tidak terima dengan semua pertunangan ini tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia sadar diri dengan posisinya yang hanya iblis menengah dan juga iblis terinkarnasi jadi mana mungkin iblis sepertinya bisa menggugat 2 iblis berdarah murni dan membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"maaf tapi aku tidak bisa" Kuirih Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa ada satupun makhluk yang tahu setetes liquid bening telah mengalir di kedua bola mata indahnya, menangis? Ya dia menangis untuk ke dua kalinya dalam hidup.

Dalam langkah gontai yang di iringi nyanyian malam Naruto menuju apartermennya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuasa untuk sekedar berdiri tegak, entah kenapa setelah sadar dengan kenyataan kekuatanya seolah meningalkannya

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kehamparan kasur yang biasa ia gunakan. Rasa lelah di jiwa dan fisiknya membuat rasa kantuknya semakin berkuasa dan akhirnya dia jatuh dalam dunia mimpi dengan harapan...

Semoga semua hanya mimpi...

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

YO, APA KABAR SEMUANYA SHIRO DATANG SETELAH HAMPIR SSEBULAN TIDAK UP!

Tapi, mau di apakan saya terlalu fokus dengan dunia nyata dan tidak terlalu mencolok dalam dunia FFN

Balasan Review:

To Guest1: Sebenarnya Saya mau make chara perempuan dari anime laen tapi kalau ada saran lanjut aja.

To Evilplankton : Kenapa gk Momo? Itu ada alasan tersendiri dan akan hadir di chapter depan

To Reden (Guest) : gk bisa Venelana sama Grayfia? Karena dalam fic ini dua orang itu berperan sebagai Bibi dan Kakak Ipar sepupu( kalo gk paham gk papa) dari Naruto

.

.

.

.

Dan untuk calon Pair dari Naruto ( mohon di Vote) dan dimasukan ke dalam Review

Tokisaki Kurumi (Date A Live)

Gabriel (DxD)

Yuzuriha Inori (Guilty Crown)

Erza scarlet (Fairy Tail)

Nase Mitsuki (Kyoukai No Kanata)

Emilia (Re:Zero)

Sistine Fibel (...Akashic Record)

Sekian dari saya, Shiroyukki-sama Log Out


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichiei ishibumi

Pair:(naruto x momo hanakai)

Summary:

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : The Truth, Life and Torture

Pada suatu tempat dengan hamparan rumput yang sangat luas namun itu semua hanyalah sebuah imajinasi yang di realisasikan oleh Otak atau bisa dibilang semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

Terlihat pada batu yang ada di padang rumput itu seorang remaja laki-laki yang membawa sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya dan di tangan kirinya dia memegang sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga yang sedang mekar Namun, tak jauh dari sana ada remaja laki- terlihat sedih dan itu adalah kesadaran Naruto yang asli.

 _ **Naruto POV...**_

 _Hah mimpi ini lagi, sebuah kenangan yang sangat ingin ku hilangkan namun aku harus menerimanya tapi kenapa Kami-sama memberikan sebuah kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi diriku dan saat aku tersadar bahwa..._

 _"Ini satu hari sebelum aku memberi kalung itu pada Tomoe-chan"_

 _Aku baru sadar saat itu aku sedang menunggu Tomoe-chan di padang rumput tak jauh dari Istana Youkai dan membuat aku menunggu selama satu jam lebih dan saat sampai Tomoe-chan hanya berkata "Aku harus mempersiapkan diri dulu" dan aku hanya berkata "Dasar..."_

 _Tiba-tiba pandangan itu lenyap dan berubah menjadi ruangan saat Aku bertemu dengan Tengu-jiji untuk mengambilkan misi untuk tim. Aku selalu memimpikan ini setahun dalam dua belas bulan, aku selalu bermimpi sama dalam satu bulan akan terjadi dua kali mungkin karena itu adalah hal yang sangat mengguncangku dulu_

 _Scene berpindah lagi saat aku mengambil keputusan, semuanya salah diriku jika aku tidak mengambil keputusan ini maka mereka pasti akan tetap hidup dan kami akan bersama sebagai teman, sahabat, dan Keluarga yang terus bersama-sama sampai kami memiliki keluarga sendiri Huhh... Aku ingin melihat itu namun sayangnya aku hanya berkhayal dan bermimpi kalau semua itu akan menjadi nyata_

 _"Naruto-kun, kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku hehehe "_

 _Jangan, jangan lagi aku tidak kuat melihatnya pemandangan mayat teman-temanku tergeletak dimana-mana dan membuatku bertambah depresi tolong siapapun, tolong aku selalu aja seperti ini._

"...to"

"...ruto"

"Naruto-kun! "

Tiba-tiba suara memandu diriku dan aku secara tak langsung tertarik ke dalam cahaya

Naruto POV end...

"Ittaiiii" jeritan Naruto membuat penunggu rumah yang lainnya terbangun dari mimpi indah

"Hmm,.. Dasar Naruto kenapa dia menjerit malam-malam begini? " Kiba nama remaja yang tinggal satu atap bersama Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat jam alarm digital yang ada di meja belajarnya "Jam dua pagi? Anak itu memang tak bisa di maafkan! Huuuh sudahlah aku masih lelah karena pertandingan kemarin " pada akhirnya kiba melanjutkan tidurnya lagi

Beralih ke kamar Naruto...

Saat ini Naruto sedang menatap sosok di depannya dengan sangat kesal namun ada perasaan bersyukur dari pemuda tersebut karena mau membangunkannya saat mimpi buruk menyerang

"Jadi, ada apa Grayfia nee-sama menemuiku malam-malam begini? " Grayfia yang ditanya hanya menjawab seadanya dan tanpa basa-basi

"Aku kesini atas perintah sirzech-kun untuk membawamu menemuinya di Underworld" Grayfia langsung to-the-point atas maksud dirinya menemui Naruto malam-malam begini

"Huuuh... " Menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan "Sirzech nii-sama memang seperti itu tapi apa maksud Sirzech-nii mengundangku kedalam istana Maou? Apa kau tau sesuatu Grayfia nee-sama?" pertanyaannya hanya dibalas gelengan kepala membuat Naruto menjadi heran _'Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang diriku ya, aku yakin itu! '_

"Baiklah aku akan pergi kesana, Apa Rias-chan menang? " dengan wajah muram Naruto bertanya kepada Grayfia yang ada di depannya sejujurnya Grayfia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto membuat dirinya juga mengerti masalah yang dihadapi oleh pemuda blonde ini.

"Rias-sama dinyatakan menyerah setelah melihat Sekiryutei kewalahan melawan Riser-sama" Grayfia melihat pandangan Naruto tertunduk di atas ranjangnya dan mencengkram tangannya dengan erat seperti orang yang sangat kesal...ya, Naruto kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena gagal melindungi orang yang berharga baginya orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian dan juga orang yang paling dia sayangi dengan rambut yang lebih merah dari buah strawberry dan juga semerah darah terlebih lagi rias adalah Sepupunya walaupun fakta itu hanya Naruto yang tau

"Baik antar aku ke tempat Maou-sama"

Akhirnya meraka berdua menghilang dari kamar Naruto menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleport milik Grayfia menuju istana Maou.

Skip..

"Baiklah langsung saja ke intinya, Naruto-kun aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Rias dari pertunangannya " Perkataan Sirzech sebagai Maou-sama membuat Naruto cengo

"A-apa maksud anda Maou-sama? Mana mungkinkan itu terjadi bagiku itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon" Ucapan Naruto yang seperti orang yang sedang marah hanya ditanggapi senyuman di bibir Sirzech

"kalau kau benar-benar keluarganya yang mengerti dirinya sejak kecil maka datanglah dan rebut dia dengan kedua tangan mu!"

"tapi Nii-sama aku hanya seorang budak sekaligus iblis redahan mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu? mana mungkin aku menggagalkan pertunangan dari kedua iblis kelas tinggi? aku sadar diri aku bukan siapa-siapa dan ak-" perkataan Naruto langsung dipotong Sirzech "dasar BAKA apa maksud mu kau bukan siapa-siapa? walaupun kau hanya budak iblisnya tapi kau adalah pria yang mengerti dirinya dan apakah kau mau kalah sebelum berperang?" Naruto menggeleng saat Sirzech menggantung ucapannya

"kalau begitu rebut dia dan dapatkan dia! kau tidak akan mengubah segalanya dan akan menjadi pecundang...! kalau kau tetap duduk manis di dalam kamarmu dan menyalahkan dirimu karena terlena saat di Kyoto sedangkan keluargamu menjadi milik orang lain dengan cara dinikahi paksa! Maka dari itu datanglah malam ini pukul 7 saat lusa dan ubah takdirnya!" setelah itu Sirzech pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dan masih mencerna ucapan tersebut bersama Grayfia didalam ruangannya.

"Grayfia-nee bisa bantu aku untuk pulang? Ada yang harus aku lakukan" setelahnya Naruto hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir berwarna putih milik Grayfia.

 **Skip Kamar Naruto...**

Didalam kamar Naruto terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih mengeluarkan Naruto dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut

"Pecundang ya? benar! aku harus mengubah takdirnya"ucap Naruto seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya, dan saat itu juga dia mengambil sebuah laptop di dalam laci meja belajarnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah gudang didalam rumah tersebut, manik birunya birunya bergerak liar saat melihat data-data yang berada di laptop tersebut dan sebuah seringai tampak di wajah tampannya.

"waktunya untuk memcoba benda tersebut"Naruto mematikan laptopnya dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam tas yang ia bawa, lalu ia mengangkat tatami yang ada digudangnya dan menunjukan tangga yang entah kemana? Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga tersebut menuju ruang bawah tanah peribadinya.

 _ **Prok! Prok!**_

Dengan 2 tepukan tangan darinya ruangan gelap tersebut seketika menjadi terang benderang menampakan sebuah pintu dengan tingkat keamana tinggi, Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di saping pintu yang terdapat Hand Scaner dan mendekatkan matanya ke sebuah kamera kecil yang berada tepat di hadapannya untuk menyocokan retina matanya. Sebuah tingkat keamanan yang cukup tinggi karna di lengkapi dengan Hand Scaner dan kamera pemeriksa retina mata. Setelah beberapa detik melakukan hal tersebut sebuah lampu berwarna hijau dengan bunyi klik! Menyala menandakan pintu sukses terbuka.

 _ **Zuuuus!**_

Bunyi khas pintu geser automatic terdengar dan Naruto memasuki ruangan yang ada di balik tempat tersebut. Sebuah monitor hologram menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan dan setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati sebuah tabung besar yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah Armor suit berwarna hitam. tanpa basa basi Naruto menyentuh tombol merah yang berada di samping tabung tersebut."aku akan membawa mu pulang Rias" tiba-tiba suara elektronik keluar dari ruangan tersebut _**'Darkuss Prototipe Armor, active!'**_

Gremoy Mansion-

.

Di sebuat ruangan megah tepatnya aula bernuansa putih tanda akan di adakannya sebuah ikatan suci antara keluarga Gremory dan Phenex tengah berdatangan para tamu undangan yang cukup banyak, melihat karna acara tersebut adalah acara pertunangan 2 clan dari 72 pilar iblis yang tersisa dan juga mempelai wanita adalah adik dari raja iblis Lucifer yang sekarang, jadi tidak heran kalau pesta tersebut mengundang banyak tamu dari iblis kelas bawah maupun kelas atas tapi nampaknya acara tersebut tidak mendapat respon bagus dari mempelai wanita karna sang mempelai wanita yaitu Rias tidak mencintai sang mempelai pria dan dia terpaksa melakukan pertunangan ini karna desakan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga juga karna dia kalah dalam Rating game.

"issei!"ucap Rias lirih saat menatap penampilannya di hadapan cermin besar. Dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa pria yang ia sukai datang menyelamatkannya tapi dia sadar karna itu hanyalah egonya semata!

"andai saja jika aku tidak egois" lanjutnya saat dia mengingat kejadian akhir di Rating game. Dengan gagah berani sang Pawn Issei mati-matian bertarung melawan Riser yang jelas-jelas kekuatanya diatas Issei tapi tetap saja Issei melawannya walaupun harus membahayakan pada akhirnya Issei kalah karna dirinya menyerah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Issei budak yang ia sangat sayangi bukan...! Tapi cintai!

Setitik liquid bening mengalir dari kedua iris green and blue-nya saat mengingat ke jadian tersebut dan itu pula karna pria yang merebut hatinya kini terbaring dalam kondisi penyembuhan."Rias Ojou-sama waktunya telah tiba"ucap salah satu maid mengingatkan kepadanya.

"baiklah"jawab Rias dengan senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa sedih yang menghiasi wajah ayunya dan dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju aula tempat acara yang akan di mulai.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rias tiba di sebuah altar upaca. tempat untuk melakukan acara tersebut dan mungkin tempat yang akan mengubah kagum dapat di temui dari apa yang di tunjukan para tamu karna Kagum akan kecantikan sang mempelai wanita! Bagaimana tidak?Rias yang notabenenya memang cantik dengan tubuh bak top model internasional kini terbalut drees putih suci selutut dengan hiasan mawar putih di beberapa bagian tertentu dan juga aura kebangsawananya itu menambah kesan kecantikannya.

"Kiba-kun dimana Naru-kun? dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya? Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Akeno yang tiba-tiba datang mendekati Kiba, dan Koneko.

"Kami juga tidak tahu di mana Naru-kun tapi mungkin di belum pulang dari misinya!"

"jadi begitu ya! Baiklah aku sesana dulu menyusul Rias" jawab Akeno yang berjalan menuju Rias berada 'Naru-kun kenapa kau lari dari masalah'batin Akeno

"mohon maaf kepada saudara-saudara yang terhormat karna waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam harap perhatiananya karna acara akan segera di mulai!"ucap seorang MC yang memimpin jalannya upacara pembukaan. Seketika semua tamu undangan menjadi diam dan lebih memilih fokus melihat upacara pertunangan yang akan di mulai.

"saudara-saudara dengan penuh hormat saya persembahkan calon tunangan saya, Rias Gremory!"ucap Riser meriah di sambut tepukan tangan dari semua undangan saat Rias yang naik menuju altar upacara tersebut.

 _ **Braaaaak...!**_

Semua orang syok mendengar suara gaduh di belakang mereka yang ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari pintu yang di jebol paksa hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Issei?"ucap Rias syok karna melihat siapa orang yang datang menjembol tempat tersebut. Ya Isse yang berada di hadapan pintu tersebut tapi jangan salah bukan dia yang menjebol pintu tersebut tapi Naruto-lah yang menghancurkannya.

"Buchou aku dan Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkan mu!" tepat setelah Issei mengatakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah kegelapan menyelimuti semua tempat semua orang yang merasakan kegelapan tersebut langsung bergidik ngeri tapi untuk sebagian petinggi dan iblis tua yang merasakan kegelapan tersebut hanya bisa mematung pasalnya mereka tahu siapa orang yang menyebabkan semua ini!

 _"The Darkuss from the Mist"_ gumam salah satu tetua secara tak sadar.

 _ **Sriiiing!**_

Sebuah Fuma Shuriken menancap dengan tepat di dinding yang tidak jauh hanya sekitar 5 CM dari wajah Riser," Siapa yang berani melakukan ini? " Jelas hal itu membuat Riser Syok tapi rasa syok tersebut dapat ia tutupi dengan rasa geram dan membuat dia berteriak seenak jidatnya.

Hening!

Semua masih hening mereka terhanyut dalam adegan dramatis tersebut dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan bodoh dari Riser.

"Aku tanya siapa yang melakukan ini... **BRENGSEK**!" Lagi lagi dengan seenak jidatnya Riser berteriak.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak Ojou-chan? Apa kau tau nanti semua iblis yang ada disini menderita gangguan pendengaran karenamu loh" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek dia berjalan dengan santai memasuki barisan depan sekarang dia mengenakan Tuxedo hitam dengan sepatu pantopel hitam berkilau sedangkam di punggungnya dia menggendong sebuah kotak hitam dan di bagian belakang pinggangnya sepasang katana bertengger dengan manis. Dan itu membuat penampilanya begitu unik dan menawan!

"Siapa kau... BERENGSEK! dan apa maksud mu mengganggu acara pertunangan kami?"

"aw...aw...aw apakah ini sambutan mu kepada tamu undangan Ojou-chan?"ejek Naruto dan itu membuat Riser geram! Seketika Naruto menyeringai tipis dan langsung memasang wajah datar yang belum pernah ia tunjukan.

Sedangkan Rias?

Dia hanya tersenyum saat 'sekedar' memandang tingkah laku Naruto sedangkan tatapanya ia Fokuskan menatap Issei yang tersenyum kepadanya di dekat Teman-temannya.

"siapa kau Berengsek? Dan apa yang kau inginkan... hah? Dasar iblis rendah!"hina Riser seketika.

"aku tidak ingin apa-apa dan aku bukan siapa-siapa yang aku inginkan hanya membawa pergi Buchou ke tempat yang seharunya ia berada!"

"heh kalau begitu langkahi mayat ku dulu!"

"dengan senang hati!"jawab Naruto tegas

"baiklah kalau begitu karena Maou-sama tak ingin ada kerusakan dalam dekorasi pertunangan ini, saya Greyfia lucifuge mewakili pihak Gremory akan menjadi wasit di pertandingan antara Riser-sama melawan Naruto-sama"setelah Greyfia mengucapkan hal tersebut Naruto dan Riser langsung di transfer menuju arena pertempuran.

Arena Pertempuran

"menyerah-lah sebelum aku membunuh iblis rendahan"ejek Riser yang mulai menaikan aura iblisnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak mau membalas ucapan bodoh yang di lontarkan Musuhnya karna baginya terlalu banyak berbicara dalam pertarungan adalah tindakan pecundang!

"sialan kau, jawab Aku BERENGSEK" Riser yang mulai geram melapisi ke dua tinjunya dengan Api yang membara! Dalam kecepatan yang sangat cepat dia mencoba meninju wajah bagian kiri Naruto.

 _ **Braaakh!**_

Naruto terkena telak oleh pukulan Riser, itu membuatnya terpental dan menabrak dinding pembatas hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Heh... Lemah! Apa cuma in-"

Ejekan Riser terpotong saat dia syok melihat dua sosok yang melindungi Naruto yang melaju ke arahnya dengan cepat! Tapi saat jarak serangan tersebut hampir mengenai sasaran, Raiser menembakan dua bola api besar dan Naruto meleparkan dua Fuma Shuriken lagi namun pada akhirnya dua buah bola api melahap kedua Fuma Shuriken tersebut "trik bodoh yang tidak akan berguna"

"tapi apakah begitu?"Riser syok saat dia mendengar suara Naruto dari arah belakanga dan reflek membalikan tubuhnya...

 _ **Jleeeb!**_

tapi sayang sebuah Katana hitam telah menembus perutnya darah segar mengalir deras dari perutnya dan saat itu juga dia sadar, bahwa Naruto telah menusuknya"pergilah ke neraka Berengsek" ucap Naruto mencabut Katananya dan langsung memendang Riser hingga terpental jauh dan tersungkur dengan sempurna.

"hahahaha kau yang akan pergi ke neraka makhluk rendahan"

Naruto syok bukan main saat luka Riser beregenerasi dengan cepat dan sekarang dia sudah terbang dengan ke dua sayap apinya.

'cih,Merepotkan tapi apa boleh buat' batin Naruto, Kemudian dia menggenggam katananya dengan erat yang berada di tangan kanannya tidak mau membuang waktu Riser menembakan beberapa bola api besar ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto masih bisa menghindarinya sebagian dan juga membelah sebagian lagi dengan Katananya.

"menarik sangat menarik tapi kau tidak akan mampu membunuh ku makhluk rendahan" Dengan kecepatan yang di luar akal sehat Riser yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlapisi api menyerbu Naruto. Dia memukul menendang dan membanting Naruto.

'uugh... sial kalau begini terus aku bisa kalah'batin Naruto saat dia terkapar lemah di sebuah kawah lebar yang di hasilkan dari bantingan Riser. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan menatap Riser yang ada di atas terbang dengan angkuhnya.

Sedangkan di doom penonton

Rias yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan budaknya sedang meminta pertandingan di hentikan oleh kakaknya tapi Sirzachs hanya tersenyum dan berkata"tenanglah! Dan lihat saja jangan remehkan perwakilanku" Sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk lemah mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti perintah kakaknya dan dia juga percaya hal itu. Hey jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin bukan seorang tangan kiri Maou-sama selemah ini? Maka itulah yang Rias sekarng percayai.

Kembali ke arena pertempuran...

Naruto yang sudah berdiri mulai bersiap dengan kedua katananya memancarkan 2 cahaya berbeda yaitu hitam dan putih. Mata birunya berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil vertikal milik Kuroura guna menajamkan pengelihatannya.

"aku akan membunuh mu dalam satu serangan!"ucap Naruto saat cahaya kedua Katananya bertambah terang. saat itu pula di sekeliling arena pertempuran muncul kegelapan yang hampir menutupi semua arena.

Entah datang dari mana, dengan sangat cepat kegelapan sudah mengeliingi Riser dan yang membuatnya bertambah syok adalah 6 Naruto yang mengelilinginya" apa-apan in-ini? SIALAN KAU RENDAHAN" bentak Riser dalam kepanikannya ia juga menembakan puluhan bola api kearah 6 Naruto tapi hal tersebut percuma karna bola-bola api itu hanya menembus ke enam Naruto.

"Matilah dengan tenang! " Suara Naruto bergema dalam kegelapan begitu pula 6 Naruto yang melesat menyerang Riser! Berbagai kilatan-kilatan hitam dan putih dari ke 6 Naruto menebas, menusuk, menghunus dan mencabik-cabik Riser. Sang korban yang malang hanya mampu berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan rasa yng sangat menyakitkan yang baru kali ini dia rasakan. sedangkan di Doom penonton, Semua orang hanya dapat mendengar jeritan Riser tanpa bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi karna kegelapan sudah menutupi seluruh Arena pertarungan. Perlahan Kegelapan mulai memudar dan dapat dlihat, Darah segar menyembur kemana-mana dari luka dengan berbagai macam ukuran yang terlihat jelas di tubuh Riser, kemudian Riser jatuh menghantam dengan kasar.

 _ **Brukk!**_

"Sudah selesai, aku ingin kau menyerah secara baik-baik sebelum Black Orchid menembusmu" perkataan dingin tanpa ekspresi milik Naruto membuat Riser menjadi diam tak menjawab setelah itu kegelapan tersebut hilang dan juga Naruto terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada lututnya

"Hosh tehnik Dark Mist from the Hell membuat diriku kelelahan seperti ini hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh" perlahan bangun dari posisinya dengan nafas berat karena dia kelelahan dan juga energi yang sudah **habis**

 **"ugh... SIALAN KAU MAKHLUK RENDAHAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU! OUGH... dan kau tidak akan mampu membunuh ku karna aku ABADI**..." perkataan Riser membuat Naruto menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hahahahahahaha sungguh apa.. Pfft hahahaha.. Apa benar kau itu abadi? Jika kau dari klan lain mungkin kau akan mati dan hilang menjadi abu pfft hahahahahha" Riser menjadi diam dan terpaku karena perkataan Naruto "kau fikir kau makhluk abadi? baiklah kalau begitu tapi apakah makhluk abadi seperti mu tidak bisa merasakan takut? " perkataan dingin Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan datar.

 _ **DEG!**_

Tiba-tiba Riser merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat hebat dari pedang yang ada ditangan kanan milik Naruto

 _ **"Black Orchid special tehnique : Curse Seal"**_ Ucapan Naruto langsung ditanggapi oleh pedangnya yang berubah yang awalnya hanya berwarna hitam sekarang memiliki rune-rune sihir berwarna merah membuat Katana tersebut menjadi terkesan gahar "Kau akan tau apa itu rasa sakit dari seseorang maka dari itu nikmatilah mimpi burukmu" mengangkat pedangnya dan

 _ **Slass**_

Riser terluka pada bagian punggungnya dan rune kutukan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya

"Arrrrgh..hen-hentik .Arrrrgh hentikan" ucap Riser setelah itu dirinya pingsang di tempat.

 _ **Brukh!**_

Riser pingsang ditengah lapangan dan sebuah suara yang sangat cempreng menautkan gendang telinganya

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada Onii-sama?" ucap seorang gadis yang seenaknya muncul di hadapan Riser.

"aku hanya memberinya sebuah pelajaran hehehe" ucap Naruto dengan memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya tapi dengan otomatis gadis loli bersurai pirang dengan rambut bor di bagian ujungnya itu merona bagai kepiting rebus.

"semoga kakak mu sadar dan sampai jumpa Phenex no Ojou-sama!"ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk ala gantleman

setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir milik Grayfia meninggalkan Riser dan ojou-sama yang masih tersipu.

.

.

.

Gremory Mansion

.

"Naruto-kun, kau memang benar-benar hebat dan kau adalah pelayan ku yang sangat ku sayangi" ucap Rias dengan senyum simpul yang ia berikan kepada pria blonde di hadapannya. sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat membalas ucapan Rias.

"Sudah kewajibanku menyelamatkanmu dan sebagai permintaan maaf dariku karena sudah telat untuk pertandingan Rating Games " ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas Gremory "ini adalah Katana yang sangat hebat, aku menemukannya di daerah Kyoto dan aku yakin para kaum iblis pasti tau ini pedang apa, kan? " Rias hanya menatap kagum pada katana tersebut dan dia mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetaran

"i-i-ini Katana Muramasa? Ta-tapi tidak mungkin kenapa bisa ada padamu? Kalau ini sebagai hadiah aku tidak bisa mengambilnya" Ucap Rias, Naruto tau dengan pasti tapi tiba-tiba suara dibelakangnya mengganggu moment tersebut

"Ambil saja Rias-chan sebagai tanda seorang keluarga pada keluarganya, bukan begitu Namikaze naruto? " Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat nama marga ayahnya disebutkan terlebih lagi dia sangat kenal akan suara yang ada di belakangnya

"Anda sangat mengganggu Lord Gremory-sama" Ucap Naruto dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh lawan bicaranya "Santai saja Naruto-kun, Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Rias" Jelas Lord Gremory "Baiklah langsung saja Gremory-sama"

"Jadi, Rias pada saat kau kecil pasti seorang tetua pernah bercerita tentang Iblis yang menjunjung tinggi rasa Kasih sayang sampai tidak ingin membunuh seorang malaikat jatuh sekalipun.." dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh orang yang ditanya sedangkan Naruto? Dia hanya menautkan alisnya karena sepertinya dia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini

"Nama iblis tersebut adalah Kushina Gremory, bibimu dan saat didunia manusia dia mengubah namanya menjadi Kushina Uzumaki..." "tunggi dulu, Uzumaki? Bukannya nama Naruto juga Uzumaki? Apa jangan-jangan Naruto-kun anaknya bibi? " pertanyaan Rias hanya ditanggapi anggukan kepala dan membuat dia menjadi kegirangan namun "Tapi, tou-sama bagaimana tou-sama tau kalau Naruto-kun anaknya bibi? "Pertanyaan rias membuat pria yang terlihat berumur kepala tiga tersebut menunjuk kearah katana yang ada di pinggang kanan Naruto

"Aku tau dari katana tersebut karena, aku yang membuatnya bukan begitu, Void? "tanya Lord Gremory dan tiba-tiba pedang yang tersarung tersebut langsung keluar dari sarungnya menunjukan bilah tajamnya

 _ **"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Gremory!"**_ setiap kali mengeluarkan perkataan bilah tajam dari Black Orchid mengeluarkan cahaya hitam padam dan berkelap-kelip tiap kali berbicara

"Ja-jadi benar kau anak baa-san tapi dia dimana apa kabarnya? "tanya rias dan seketika Naruto tersenyum lebih tepatnya senyum palsu

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ada di tempat yang aman dan mereka sehat-sehat saja" Rias yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuat kesan imut dengan balutan dress putih "Aku tau kau berbohong Naruto-kun, tapi jika benar maka dimana tempat paling aman didunia ini? Untuk seorang iblis? " pertanyaan Rias membuat Naruto tersenyum singkat

"Jawabannya adalah Alam baka, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan selalu sehat disana dan mereka aman disana karena tempat tersebut tak akan bisa digapai sebelum kau mati" Jawaban Lord Gremory membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut pasalnya apa yang dikatakan memang benar dan itu membuat Rias merasa bersalah "Gomen Naruto-kun, Gomen hiks... hiks..."Rias menangis karena salahnya

"Tak apa Rias-chan, aku rasa mereka sudah bahagia bersama terlebih melihat anaknya tetap sehat dan tidak cepat-cepat menyusul mereka, oh iya aku harus istirahat karena tadi aku menggunakan tehnik Curse seal milik Void jadi aku akan masuk kamar dulu Rias, jii-san matta ashita" dibalas anggukan oleh Rias dan Lord Gremory sambil mengguman "Oyasumi"

Saat tiba dikamarnya Naruto keluar ke balkon dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dari atas balkon tersebut dengan sebuah bulan yang sedang terang dan saat melihat bulan seulas senyum tipis muncul diwajahnya _'Kau sudah tidak butuh perlindunganku,Rias-chan dan aku harap Sekiryutei dapat menjadi pengganti diriku disini'_

Tuberculosis (TBC)

Hay apa kabar semuanya? Shiro harap kalian pada sehat jadi bagaimana kemarin sungguh mengecewakan, bukan? Setelah satu bulan tidak UP sekali Up hanya dapat 1 chapter dengan 5K word sangat menyakitkan bukan?

Tapi, yang menyakitkan adalah harus kehilangan orang yang menyayangimu dan membuatmu depresi (seperti kalian tau di chap sebelumnya) bahwa Gadisku berpulang ke tempat paling aman didunia ini jadi, saya mohon maaf dan terimakasih atas masukan dan Reviewnya.

.

.

.

Dan untuk calon Pair dari Naruto ( mohon di Vote) dan dimasukan ke dalam Review, sejauh ini hasil Votingnya sebagai berikut :

Tokisaki Kurumi (Date A Live) : 1 suara

Gabriel (DxD) : 2 suara

Yuzuriha Inori (Guilty Crown) : 0 suara

Erza scarlet (Fairy Tail) : 0 suara

Nase Mitsuki (Kyoukai No Kanata) : 0 suara

Emilia (Re:Zero) : 1 suara

Sistine Fibel (...Akashic Record) : 0 suara

Note : Masalah Harem akan saya pikirkan untuk kedepannya!

Sekian dari saya, Shiroyukki-sama Log Out


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

naruto:masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd:ichiei ishibumi

Pair:(naruto x momo hanakai)

.

.

Summary :

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Setelah membereskan masalah yang membuat kepala Naruto pusing karena pertunangan Rias membuatnya hanya mengiyakan semua tindakannya mulai dari datang tanpa diundang, membuat pewaris klan pheonix menjadi depresi karena kalah dari seorang iblis rendahan dan juga terkena dampak dari Curse Seal miliknya, kemudian Rias yang menyadari kalau dirinya adalah sepupu dan juga bertanggung jawab atas pendobrakan paksa pintu masuk saat pembukaan pertunangan.

'Kenapa? Semuanya aku yang bersalah huhuhu' Naruto menangis dalam diam saat dia akan meninggalkan Underworld dia kena sangsi dari para tetua sampai-sampai membatin dengan sumpah serapah yang ia arahkan pada para tetua 'Dasar para tetua biadab, iblis laknat, bau tanah' Kira-kira begitulah sumpah serapah yang dia ucapkan saat disidang dalam ruangan para tetua

"Kau kenapa Naru-kun kau diam begitu? Apa kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk membolos dan lepas dari para anggota Kaichou? " Gadis berambut putih yang ada disampingnya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian pada kekasihnya tersebut dengan seulas senyum dia berkata "Tidak ada apa-apa dan aku hanya sedang memikirkan, bagaimana jika aku tidak ada? Siapa yang akan menjagamu Momo-chan"

Momo hanya diam dengan sebuah hubungan yang telah mereka rajut selama dua tahun ketika mereka memasuki Kuoh Akademi

 **Flashback...2 tahun yang lalu**

"Huuh padahal aku tidak mau sekolah tapi Sirzech Nii-sama memaksa huhh" seorang remaja menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menyenderkan pipinya pada meja dihadapannya menghadap kearah berlawanan dan ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang tidak sempat mengisi hatinya dulu

'Apa itu Tomoe? Tapi itu tidak mungkin dia ini sudah sepuluh tahun mereka meninggalkan dunia ini! Lebih baik aku berkenalan' Pemuda tersebut membatin dengan sebuah keberanian yang ia punya ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada gadis tersebut

"A-ano namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan kau?" pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas sebuah uluran tangan membuat mereka saling berjabatan

"Momo, Momo Hanakai yoroshiku Uzumaki-san"

"Yoroshiku Hanakai-san hehe"

 **Flashback off...**

.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Naru-kun! Aku ingin selalu bersamamu selamanya, membuat keluarga kita dan mempunya anak menjadi seorang kakek dan nenek! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Naru-kun hiks..hiks" Naruto tertegun dengan jawaban sang gadis dengan gemetar dia memeluk kekasihnya tersebut sambil mengelus surai putihnya yang seputih salju "Tenang saja aku akan selalu bersamamu tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita, percayalah padaku jadi berhenti menangis ya? "

Menghapus sisa air mata dipipi kekasihnya dan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu dengan tersenyum Naruto mengatakan "Sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal tersenyum! Apa kau tau kau jelek saat menagis tadi? " pernyataan Naruto membuat Momo menjadi kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya membuat Naruto ingin menarik pipi tersebut

"Ehmm, kalian berdua! Apa kalian tidak punya tempat untuk bermesraan? "

Sebuah suara mengganggu moment tersebut dan saat dilihat itu adalah Sona, Kaichou of Kuoh Gakuen memergoki mereka sedang memadu kasih di kawasannya

"Sayangnya begitu kaichou, maksudku kalau kami didalam gudang saat tertangkap aku akan dikira sebagai laki-laki yang mencabuli seorang gadis kalau di semak-semak apa lagi? Oh ya kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih saja daripada mengganggu kami berdua, Dasar Jomblo"

 _ **Jlebb**_

Perkataan Naruto sangat menusuk bagi Sona, oh ayolah remaja pirang ini selalu saja menang melawan Sona yang sekelas dengannya bersama Rias, Akeno dan Tsubaki belum lagi dalam kelasnya yaitu kelas 3-1 yang isinya rata-rata Iblis dari keluarga Sona Sitri

"Kau! Selalu saja menang kalau begitu aku akan pergi" Sona pergi dari tempat Naruto dan Momo akan tetapi Naruto menyeringai dan mengejeknya "Jangan menangis saat didalam ruangan Osis, Jomblo" Sona melanjutkan jalannya dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut

"Huhh, ne Momo-chan apa ada hidup yang aman, damai, tentram saat ketiga fraksi menyatakan damai? " perkataan Naruto dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang dapat mencairkan hatinya yang beku saat kehilangan teman-teman

Dulu saat menjadi iblis, dia berkesan dingin dan datar seperti sang kakak Schathach dan kemudian dia memasuki Squad khusus milik Maou Lucifer, Sirzech Lucifer dan menjadi mesin pembunuh yang bermandikan darah dari seluruh spesies dari Iblis liar, Malaikat jatuh, Malaikat, Elf, Vampire dan sebagainya jadi, wajar saja dia menanyakan itu

"Bagiku itu akan terjadi Naru-kun, perdamaian yang akan membuat sebuah dunia baru tanpa peperangan" perkataan Momo ditanggapi dengan cara yang dingin "Begitukah? Bagiku tak akan ada yang Namanya kedamaian selama masih ada yang hidup jika ingin ada kedamaian kau harus membunuh semua orang dan menyisakan dirimu dalam dunia ini" Naruto terlihat begitu dingin dengan mata yang tidak menunjukan cahayanya dan juga wajah yang datar "Tapi apa rasanya hidup tanpa seseorang di dunia yang luas ini sendirian? pasti itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang saat mendengar ini tapi percayalah padaku karena aku telah lama mengalami kesendirian, kau mengerti Momo-chan? " Naruto menanyai Momo dengan senyuman hangat yang berbeda di wajahnya

 _ **Kringgg!**_

Bunyi bel sekolah menandakan mereka harus masuk kedalam kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran

"kalau begitu, mari kita masuk Momo-chan" Naruto yang terlebih dulu berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada kekasihnya dan langsung disambut dengan uluran tangan juga

.

 **Skip...**

Pulang sekolah adalah saat yang paling ditunggu oleh semua siswa tak terkecuali Naruto, dengan kepala berasap dia keluar dari kelasnya dan dibelakangnya ada Rias, Akeno, Momo, Sona, dan Tsubaki yang selalu ada disamping Sona

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Bom Nuklir yang dijatuhkan harus dihitung kecepatan saat menyentuh tanah kalau aku mungkin langsung lari karena masih sayang Nyawa, dasar guru laknat mereka tak ada bedanya dengan para tetua di Underworld" kekesalan Naruto di tanggapi dengan suara tertawa dari belakangnya

"ara ara maka dari itu kau harus belajar Naru-kun, Apa kau ingin belajar bersamaku?" pernyaan Akeno langsung membuat punggung Naruto menjadi berkeringat pasalnya saat dulu sekali, Ia menerima pendidikan dari Akeno sekalinya dia salah pasti akan ada petir yang akan menyambarnya belum lagi dia tidak bisa fokus tiap kali Akeno menggodanya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mesum membuatnya harus mengendalikan hasratnya sebagai laki-laki

"Tidak terima kasih, Akeno-chan kau membuatku bertambah depresi huhh..." sedangkan Akeno dia malah tersenyum penuh makna

 _ **Ting tung!**_

Suara pesan masuk dari ponsel milik Naruto membuat mereka menghentikan langkahnya sementara, merogoh sakunya dan membaca pesan yang berbunyi

'Naruto, Aku butuh bantuanmu dan ini berbau bisnis temui aku di tempat biasa by Mr. A' Isi pesan tersebut nembuatnya Sweatdrop sesaat dan menghela nafasnya.

"Buchou, Aku harus pergi aku ada Klien yang penting jadi aku tidak bisa ke ruangan Klub sekarang ini" Rias hanya terdiam dan tersenyum singkat "Pergilah, perioritasakan Klienmu Naru-kun"

Setelah mendapatkan Izin dari rias Naruto pergi dengan terburu memasuki lapangan parkir dan menaiki motornya Kawasaki Ninja RR berwarna hitam dengan helm yang terlihat begitu sporti

.

.

 **Skip time...**

Saat ini Naruto ada didekat sungai tak jauh dari Kuoh akademi dengan seorang pria yang sedang memancing di tepi sungai jika dilihat dengan seksama sungai itu tidak ada ikannya tapi jika kita lihat didalam ember yang ada di dekat paman tersebut ada empat ikan ukuran sedang yang sudah tertangkap kail pancingnya selama seharian

"Jadi, Ada apa Ero jii-san? Sampai-sampai kau memanggilku kesini?" sekarang didepannya ada seorang pemimpin malaikat jatuh yang memiliki tampang urak-urakan dimatanya dengan berewok tipis yang tak terurus dan bagian poninya yang memiliki warna kuning membuatnya merasa jengkel dan dongkol

"Perkataan itu sungguh menusuk bagiku, Apa kau tau? Aku ini tidak mesum tapi super mesum! " pernyataan Azazel di akhiri dengan meneriakki bagian 'Super mesum'

 _ **Twich!**_

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia super mesum dan membuatnya sangat kesal sebagaimana Gabriel, temannya yang ada di surga sebagai malaikat kesayangan tuhan menjadi mangsanya dan membuat dia dibuang dari surga

"Ok abaikan itu, aku ada pekerjaan untukmu dan jika kau berhasil maka pengembangan proyekmu akan aku danai selama satu tahun bagaimana? sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan bukan? " Naruto juga menyadarinya tapi bagaimana dengan misinya imbalan menggiurkan pasti datang dari usahan yang sangat keras "Baik, tugas seperti apa itu? Jika mencarikanmu foto referensi mesum yang membuatku harus masuk ke pemandian khusus wanita dengan membawa kamera digital sebaiknya kau cari orang lain saja!" Ucapan Naruto hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari Azazel dengan tampang seperti orang bodoh yang ia miliki.

"Misi ini pasti akan kau ambil ya, aku sangat yakin!" perkataan Azazel ditanggapi dengan serius karena Azazel tau bahwa ia akan menerimanya " jadi apa misinya? "

"Misi ini sangat mudah yaitu aku ingin kau menghancurkan laboratorium milik seseorang bernama Kokabiel, Anak buahku! Kau pasti tau lah" Naruto terdiam akan ucapan Azazel dan kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dia menyetujui misi tersebut .

"Baiklah, Aku tunggu kabar darimu, The Darkuss from the Mist" sesaat selesai mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan pergi menggunakan motor kesayangannya "dasar anak jaman sekarang, baiklah mari kita berkelahi lagi ikan sialan! "

.

.

Pikiran Naruto masih kalut dalam bayangan seorang malaikat jatuh yang memiliki tampang sangat menyeramkan dengan telinga menyerupai kaum Elf yang membunuh semua teman-temannya.

 _ **Ting tung!**_

Berhenti di bahu jalan dengan menghidupkan lampu sen dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sebuah pesan terpampang di layar ponsel tersebut

'Salah seorang Informanku akan memberitahumu saat Kokabiel tak ada jadi, saat dia pergi kau serang laboratoriumnya by Mr. A'

Menutup ponselnya dan kemudian menghidupkan motornya untuk pulang kerumah yang ada di pinggiran kota Kuoh

Saat sampai dirumahnya, dia hanya melihat rumah itu kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda dari Kiba dan juga Kurama yang saat ini ada di Kyoto, hubungan mereka sebagi tuan dan Familiar tidak hilang hanya Naruto membebas tugaskan Kurama saja.

Membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng Bir dingin, pikiran yang sedang kalut dalam badai masa lalu membuatnya sungguh ingin meminum minuman tersebut. Kenapa ada bir didalam rumah seorang remaja SMA? Itu adalah sisa dari milik Kurama dan juga Azazel yang tiap malam bermain kartu dirumahnya.

 _ **Clekk**_

Membuka kaleng tersebut namun saat meminumnya ada sebuah suara yang membuatnya tidak jadi meminum isi kaleng tersebut

"Aku kecewa padamu Naru-kun! Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan masalah hanya dengan meminum minuman keras itu" sebuah bayangan seorang gadis dengan surai pirang dan mata yang sangat indah jangan lupa Lima pasang sayap putih seperti merpati dan juga Halo yang ada di atas kepalanya

"Gabriel? Kenapa kau kemari? Ada urusan apa kau mengaturku? Kau! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU! " Naruto berteriak kearah Gabriel, bukannya Gabriel mundur ataupun meninggalkannya dia malah memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Naruto dengan menurunkan aura sucinya agar tidak melukai Naruto

 _ **Greb!**_

Sebuah lelukan hangat membuat Naruto menjadi nyaman dan sedikit membuka pikirannya dalam pelukan malaikat didepannya membalas pelukan seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya membuatnya menjadi sedikit tenang

"Kau jangan takut karena kau tidak sendiri, aku yakin kau sangat kuat tidak mungkin kau bisa membalikan dunia sendirian tapi semua itu akan mungkin jika bersama keluarga dan teman-temanmu Naru-kun! Maka dari itu bawalah mereka untuk membantumu" Ucapan Gabriel langsung ditanggapi oleh Naruto dengan badan gemetar dia menangis "A-aku tid.. Hiks.. tidak bisa me-melihat mereka hilang lagi hiks.. Gabriel, Aku ini masihlah lemah hiks.."

Gabriel mengelus surai milik Naruto dengan raut wajah yang tanpak sendu, Ia mengerti akan penderitaan sahabatnya walaupun mereka berdua berbeda ras, persahabatan mereka yang kuat tidak bisa dipisahkan karena mau bagaimanapun hanya Gabriel orang yang tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

"Kalau begitu, Kau hanya harus menjadi lebih kuat menurut Baka-Zel kau akan melakuknan misi besok bukan? Michael Nii-sama memiliki alat yang mirip seperti milik Kurama No Kyubi tapi efeknya akan menghancurkan tubuhmu! Karena, alat itu menggunakan manipulasi gravitasi untuk media latihannya" Naruto langsung berhenti menangis dan memegang pundak gadis di depannya "Benarkah itu Gabriel?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas anggukan singakat saja

"yatta, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat! Memanipulasi gravitasi akan meningkatkan stamina milikku juga kecepatan dan keakuratan menjadi lebih tepat! Gabriel, mau bagaimanapun mau menghancurkan tubuh inipun tidak masalah bagiku yang terpenting aku dapat melindungi teman-temanku" Gabriel tersenyum cerah karena melihat Naruto yang seperti dulu yang ia kenal

"Baiklah mari kita ke Heaven!" sebuah lingkaran sihir besar yang dapat menampung dua orang langsung tercipta dibawah kaki Naruto membuatnya terbawa menuju surga bersama gabriel

.

.

 **Skip time ...**

"Terima kasih karena memperbolehkanku latihan ditempat buatanmu Michael-nii" Naruto telah bersiap meninggalkan surga dengan menggunakan pakaian yang ada ditempat ini karena pakaiannya sudah hancur dengan lubang karena tebasan, tusukan, dan terbakar itu adalah latihan ekstrem dalam waktu sembilan jam yang sama dengan sembilan bulan

"Hati-hati dijalan Naru-kun dan sampaikan salamku pada Baka-zel! " teriakan Gabriel terhenti dan berganti menjadi Sweatdrop saat Naruto ingin pergi dari Heaven namun ia lupa bahwa Naruto tidak dapat membuat lingkaran sihirnya sendiri dengan terpaksa dia menggunakan lingkaran sihir milik Gabriel untuk pergi dari Heaven

"ne Gabriel koreksi jika aku salah, Naruchii tidak pernah berubah!" Ucapan Michael hanya ditanggapi dengan kikikan geli dari sang adik, Gabriel.

.

.

Sekarang menunjukan pukul enam pagi dan Naruto sedang ada di dalam Private Room miliknya dengan sebuah senyum dibibir Naruto saat melihat sebuah suit tempur dengan enam magatama berwarna hitam yang ada di belakangnya

"Aku ingin tau suit tempur ini sudah sempurna atau belum tapi, resiko menggunakan teleport dengan mesin sangat berbahaya meleset sepersekian milisecon pasti nyawaku akan melayang dan ragaku akan terurai menjadi partikel namun ini tetap harus dicoba" Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah altar kecil dengan lengan robot yang ada di beberapa bagian dari altar tersebut

"Snow! Memulai program penyatuan pada benda hidup dengan catatan pada diriku dengan menggunakan 'Anti-Majestic Armor Suit' pada diriku " entah berbicara dengan siapa namun tiba-tiba sebuah hologram menampilkan sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam tampak seperti Akeno karena memang ia mengambil data dari diri Akeno dan dimasukkan kedalam S.A.I miliknya

Snow adalah program computer yang menggunakan Artificial Intelligence atau di singkat dengan sebutan A.I jika diartikan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia adalah Kecerdasan Buatan. Dalam bidang komputer dan robotic A.I berarti kecerdasan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi (game juga termasuk aplikasi) untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan menganalisa keadaan sekitar.

Dalam game, A.I dipakai untuk mengontrol karakter yang tidak dimainkan player, atau kita sering bilang "dimainkan oleh komputer", atau Non-Player Character atau NPC. Misalnya musuh, partner, atau karakter pendukung lainnya. Contoh gampangnya, di game yang sering kita mainkan kenapa musuh mereka selalu berusaha ngejar karakter jagoan yang kita mainkan? Itu karena mereka punya A.I Mereka menganalisa keadaan sekitar, lalu mendeteksi keberadaan kita dan berusaha menyelesaikan 'tujuan' mereka untuk membunuh karakter yang kita mainkan.

Begitu pula dengan Snow yang sebenarnya adalah progam komputer ciptaan Naruto dan menggunakan A.I untuk suatu 'tujuan' yaitu membantu dan memudahkan Naruto dalam proyek yang ia lakukan. Namun A.I yang Naruto tananamkan pada prossesor milik Snow, adalah A.I tingkat lanjut yaitu Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence S.A.I

sama halnya dengan A.I, S.A.I juga adalah kepintaran buatan yang di program untuk sebuah 'tujuan' namun yang membedakan A.I dan S.A.I adalah S.A.I dapat belajar dan terus berkembang bagaikan otak manusia, dan juga S.A.I dapat merasakan suatu hal yang sering kita sebut sebagai emosi. mulai dari marah, sedih, bahagia, sampai tertawa. sedangkan A.I kebalikan dari S.A.I

Bagaimana Naruto memiliki Uang untuk menggunakan teknologi hologram dan menggunakan S.A.I yang dibuat sendiri jawabannya sangat singkat yaitu Gregori dan juga Azazel.

 _ **Swush! Cleck! Click! Swushh?**_

Bagian-bagian dari armor yang ada didalam tabung mulai terpasang pada tubuh Naruto dan membentuk sebuah armor robot tempur dengan perpaduan antara warna silver dan juga kuning elektrik dengan bentuk menyerupai sebuah robot gundam (A/N : Bayangkan saja Skin Legend milik Saber dari Mobile Legend)

 _"Pemasangan selesai Naruto-sama"_ ucapan Snow terdengar sangat halus seperti saat Asia sedang berbicara namun terkadang akan menjadi sebuah program rusak saat memasuki mode seperi Issei saat Naruto datang tanpa memakai baju menunjukan body yang sangat menakjubkan dengan roti sobek pada perutnya "Bagus, persiapkan tehnik teleportnya! " perintah Naruto langsung direspon dengan cepat maka dari itu dia sangat senang karena memiliki asisten yang dapat melakukan apapun tanpa kesalahan _"Baiklah Naruto-sama! Memindai kondisi portal dan tujuannya. kita mulai dalam hitungan tiga ... dua... satu...let's Rock"_ sedikit sweatdrop dengan kelakuan S.A.I ciptaannya

 _ **Kamui !**_

sebuah suara mekanik yang terpancar dari Armor yang Naruto gunakan membahana di ruangan tersebut saat Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan saat itu pula muncul sebuah portal Dimensi berbentuk Vortex yang menyedot Naruto kedalamnya.

.

.

Di sebuah dataran yang tertutup salju dan es tebal atau mungkin dataran tersebut adalah es itu sendiri dengan kadar iklim yang sangat extrim karena suhu rata-rata di tempat tersebut di bawah 0 derajat celsius. Dan minimnya pencahayaan dari sang mentari menjadi salah satu faktor utama ke-extriman iklim di tempat tersebut.

Angin dingin yang dapat membekukan segalanya berhembus dengan santai di daerah tersebut kala pagi hari, namun ada hal berbeda pagi ini, tepatnya saat tiba-tiba di atas langit ada sebuah lubang cacing atau portal dimensi yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pusaran vortex yang makin lama makin melebar.

"yeah... Berhasil! Tidak sia-sia aku mengembangkan tekhnik ini!"jerit Naruto riang saat di hadapan matanya telah terbuka celah dimensi yang ia gunakan untuk menuju tempat tujuannya yaitu Kuoh Akademi. Tapi sangking riangnya dia keluar dari lubang dimensi tersebut sambil memejamkan mata. _"ano... tuan tampaknya kita salah tempat"_ ucapan Snow yang keluar dari dalam suit armornya membuat Naruto sangat terheran-heran.

"hah?" Naruto heran plus cengo pada Snow saat keluar dari lubang tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian Naruto sadar dengan apa yang Snow ucapkan saat dengan mata kepalanya ia melihat dan merasakan tubuhnya melayang atau lebih tepatnya berada di ketinggian 150 Meter dari permukaan laut."benarkah ini? A-Aku jatuh dari langit?" dan sedetik kemudian

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Dan nasip sial menimpanya dengan menu 'sarapan' pagi yang sangat istimewa yaitu terjun bebas dari ketinggian 150 meter ke bantalan salju di kutub utara.

 _ **Gabrus! Braaaaak! Jgeeer Klontrang! Meow?**_

Asap putih mengepul dari hasil karya Naruto? Yaitu kawah kecil berdiameter 5 meter dan dapat terlihat di pusat kawah tersebut ada sebongkah armor yang didalamnya ada seorang pemuda yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang terjatuh dengan kepala di bawah terkubur salju dan kaki menggantung ke atas.

"it-itai..."ringis Naruto saat mencabut kepalanya dari tumputan salju serta keluar dari Armor yang ia gunakan.

"Dasar tehnik sialan, dia kira aku berbahaya hingga di buang ke daerah anta beranta seperti ini"

 _"Fufufufu"_ tanpa Snow sadari, dirinya tertawa saat melihat Naruto sengsara

"diam kau android sialan! Nanti kau akan ku re-boot "ancaman Naruto langsung menusuk kearah Snow setelah mengancam ada nilai Plusnya yaitu plus mencak-mencak tidak jelas pada Snow yang menertawakannya. Perlu di ingat lagi disini, Snow adalah progam komputer dengan S.A.I yang bisa mengontrol Armor suit yang Naruto gunakan jadi sekarang Armor yang di lepas Naruto terpasang dengan sendirinya membentuk robot Androit Multifungsi

"eh... ngomong-ngomong Snow, kita dimana?"tanya Naruto saat sadar dari acara marahnya

 _"menurut sensor Navigator ku... Kita berada di Kutub utara tuan!"_ mendengar penjelasan dari Snow, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti

"pantas saja dingin sekali di sini! dan banyak salju" jawab Naruto enteng.

 _ **1 detik!**_

 _ **10 detik!**_

 _ **10,5 detik?**_

"UWAAAAAAAAA... Snow! kita berada jauh sekali dari jepang bagaimana kita bisa kembali kesana? Aku kasian pada baa-chan dan juga Kaa-chan jika kehilangan laki-laki kesayangannya"

 _"Naruto-sama, kau terlalu narsis dan juga terlalu paranoid"_ ucapan Snow ditanggapi dengan sinis dari Naruto membuat snow mengejek balik.

"diam kau kaleng sprite!" Dan setelahnya Snow membalas Naruto

 _"baiklah tuan ku yang kadang-kadang Paranoid Fufufu"_ ucap Snow

 _ **Twitch!**_

Snow mengejeknya dengan sebutan paranoid, namun Naruto masih bisa menahan rasa kesalnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk me-reboot Android nista ciptaanya.

 _"ah... Kenapa kau tidak menaiki mode flight armor dan menggunakannya seperti papan seluncur!"_ perkataan Snowmembuat wajah Naruto menjadi semringah

"wah! Kau cerdas Kurama! Baiklah ayo kita lakukan "ucap Naruto gembira dan langsung merubah Armor snow yang awalnya berupa suit armor menjadi papan seluncur berbahan besi

 _'sebenernya ni orang cerdas apa bego sih...?'_ gumam snow, bingung dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung menuju jepang dengan flight mode armor miliknya.

.

.

Ok abaikan kejadian nista yang barusan terjadi, sekarang Naruto telah berada di Apartermennya namun karna perbedaan waktu yang sangat mencolok ia sampai di apartermennya saat sang mentari telah berganti dengan sang rembulan. Atau lebih gampangnya saat malam hari.

"haah aku sangat lelah..."ucap Naruto yang berbaring di atas fuutonya dan bersiap untuk memejamkan mata.

 _ **Ting tung!**_

Pesan masuk pada ponsel miliknya dan melihat isi dari pesan yang terpampang di layar ponsel tersebut

 _'Kokabiel sudah meninggalkan laboratoriumnya dan misi anda dimulai! Aku akan menunggu tak jauh dari gerbang utama, aku memakai dress lolita gothik berwarna merah hitam'_ isi pesan tersebut membuatnya sweatdrop karena isi pesan tersebut lebih seperti pesan untuk menemui pasangan saat ingin kencan

Mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan masuk tersebut _'Baiklah, Saya akan segera kesana dalam waktu lima menit'_ setelahnya ia pergi menuju Private Roomnya

"Saatnya mengeluarkanmu _**Darkuss Suit Armor**_ dan.. Snow! Persiapkan FN-P90 dengan set Exorcist bullet dari inventaris persiapkan kurang dari dua menit " dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit sebuah senapan Sub Machine Gun atau bisa dibilang SMG dengan peluru yang terbuat dari air suci, bawang putih, dan juga perak pada bagian timah panasnya telah siap.

Dalam waktu kurang dari empat menit, Naruto sudah memakai Darkuss Suit Armor miliknya dengan perpaduan antara warna hitam dan juga beberapa garis merah yang ada pada beberapa bagian juga dengan katana Black Orchid dan White Lotus yang ada pada punggungnya dan juga FN-P90 yang telah siap dalam mode lock On

"Baiklah, Kuroura Lets'go" memejamkan matanya dan kemudian pupil matanya berubah menjadi pupil seekor panther

 _ **"Lightning Step"**_ Setelah menggumankan tehniknya, Naruto langsung menghilang dengan lintasan berupa kilatan listrik berwarna hitam keunguan

.

.

Melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat menakjubkan karena menggunakan kemampuan dari Kuroura yang memiliki afinitas dengan petir membuatnya melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya

"Aku harus cepat...sepertinya itu gerbangnya" Sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuat dari besi menghadang jalannya, menarik katana yang ada di punggungnya _'cih tak akan ada yang bisa menghadangku!_ _ **Chidori Gatana**_ _'_ Katana yang ada di tangannya mengeluarkan petir dengan konsentrasi yang sangat menakjubkan hingga Katana yang ada di genggamannya menyerupai pedang laser

 _ **"Blade Dance Tehnique : lightning flow"**_

 _ **Slash! Slash! Slash!**_

Tiga ayunan dari katana tersebut menjadikan gerbangnya sukses runtuh seketika dengan menitik beratkan pada titik vital dari suatu benda atau makhluk hidup sekalipun

.

.

Dilain tempat tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan, seorang gadis dengan rambut yang diikat gaya Twin Tail yang memakai dress lolita ghotik menunggu seseorang sebelum suara ledakan memasuki gendang telinganya...

 _ **Bumm!**_

Gadis tersebut menatap datar asal ledakan itu dan menjilat bibirnya secara sensual saat melihat seseorang menggunakan armor berwarna hitam sedang membantai para Exorcist pembangkang!

 _ **Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**_

Suara senapan mesin yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah suppresor yang ada pada moncong senjata tersebut meredupkan efek suara dari senapan yang ada ditangan itu, setelah peluru pada senapan tersebut habis sosok itu memasukkan senjatanya kedalam lingkaran sihir penyimpanan miliknya

"Sosok yang sangat hebat! Lihat bagaimana caranya membunuh mereka semua fufufu sungguh indah!"

 _ **Slurp!**_

.

Back to Naruto...

Setelah memasukan FN-P90 miliknya pada sihir penyimpanan miliknya, Ia melihat sepuluh malaikat jatuh dengan dua sayap pada mereka

"Kau salah masuk kesini, Iblis kecil" Malaikat jatuh itu memandang remeh Naruto yang sedang dalam Darkuss suit armor miliknya

 _ **Brussh! Boom!**_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola api dengan diameter sekitae tiga meter menghantam salah satu dari mereka

"Kita buktikan siapa yang akan menang dalam pertarungan satu lawan sepuluh" setelah itu dari balik asap hasil ledakan keluar sosok malaikat tadi dengan kondisi sayap yang gosong

"Sialan kau, kau! Kau tak akan ku maafkan! Semuanya serang secara bersamaan! " perintah malaikat jatuh tersebut langsung menciptakan light spear sebesar ukuran sepeda motor dan melemparkan kearah Naruto secara bersamaan

 _ **Swussh! Boom!**_

"Hahahaha mati k... " "sungguh! Apa kau berpikir begitu" Sebuah suara mengejutkan malaikat jatuh tersebut dan dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh kebelakang mendapati separuh wajah armor milik Naruto yang hancur karena terkena serangan salah satu Light spear milik lawannya

 _ **Jleeb!**_

Katana yang menjadi senjata Naruto menembus dada dari musuhnya membuat darah menyembur kemana-mana "Satu tumbang tinggal sembilan lagi!"

"Serang dia, hujani dengan light spear milik kita" salah satu dari malaikat jatuh yang masih tersisa menjadi panik begitu pula dengan teman-temannya mereka membuang-buang energi untuk melawan lawan yang mustahil untuk dikalahkan

"Huhh malaikat hina yang bodoh!" menggunakan mayat yang ada didepannya sebagai perisai daging _'karena kau berharga bagiku hehehe'_ kenagan saat Tomoe menyelamatkannya dengan menjadi dinding daging untuk Naruto membuatnya lengah hingga tak sadar salah satu dari mereka melemparkan light spear berukuran raksasa kearah Naruto

"Matilah, kau iblis sialan! "

 _ **Swushh!**_

Sebuah light spear meluncur menuju punggungnya namun semua tiba-tiba berhenti kecuali Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan melayang dengan menggunakan suit Armornya

"Ternyata kau orang kiriman Azazel jii-san" suara yang lembut memasuki gendang telinga milik Naruto dan saat melihat kearah suara tersebut pandangannya menemukan seorang gadis dengan Dress lolita yang membalut tubuhnya dengan ekspresi sensual yang menggoda

"Apa kau Informannya? Jika benar, maka aku harus pergi masalah disini sudah selesai bukan? " Gadis itu hanya menyeringai dan berkata "mereka belum kau bu.."

 _ **Jlebb! Jlebb! Jlebb!**_

"..nuh, kau! Maksudmu itu apa hah? Terlebih lagi salah satu dari mereka kau tinggalkan! " Gadis itu terus saja mengoceh dan akhirnya menjadi diam saat Naruto mulai mengoceh

"Bisa kau diam? dari awal kita harus pergi dari sini dan jika kau mau kau bisa membunuhnya" Naruto memandang datar gadis tersebut membuat gadis yang ditatapnya menatap balik dan sesekali menjilat bibirnya sendiri

"Kalau begitu, itadakimasu! " gadis itu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkanya ke dahi malaikat jatuh itu

 _ **Dor!**_

Sebuah lubang menganga tercipta di atas hidung Memgeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dan bau amis yang dapat memasuki penciuman

'Bagi seorang gadis yang normal mungkin akan tergeletak lemas saat membunuh tapi orang ini! Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada rasa menyesal dan anehnya dia memiliki mana tak seperti manusia biasa tapi bagaimana bisa?" batin Naruto terus berfikir akan semua kemungkinan yang ada dan akan terjadi dikemudian harinya agar ia tidak terlalu terkejut

"Misi selesai! Aku akan melapor ke Azazel" melenggang pergi meninggalkan gadid itu sendirian.

"Laboratoriumnya belum kau hancurkan!" perkataan gadis itu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik gadis dibelakangnya

"Sebelumnya ojou-chan, siapa namamu? Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" gadis itu tersenyum dan sangat antusias "Namaku Kurumi, Kurumi Tokisaki! Dan semoga kita akan punya anak yang banyak Na-ru-to-kyun! Ah ah ah" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menutup telinganya dengan jari tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah sedangkan Kurumi terlihat senang

"Intinya kita harus pergi! Dan masalah laboratoriumnya Kokabiel akan diledakan dalam sepuluh menit dari sekarang" berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kurumi dan jalannya terhenti karena ponselnya berbunyi

 _ **Ting! Tung!**_

 _'Naruto, ada seorang didalam laboratorium tersebut! Bisa dibilang dia adalah Elf-Half blood yang menjadi bahan penelitian dari Kokabiel jadi selamatkan dirinya'_

"Kuso-teme, seenaknya memberikan tugas tambahan dan menyelamatkan seorang half blood!" sedikit tersenyum dan melihat langit-langit ruangan itu "Setidaknya aku memiliki saudara sesama half-blood"

Melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke arah laboratorium bawah tanah dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut putih keperakan sedang dalam keadaan telanjang dalam sebuah tabung yang berisi air berwarna hijau

Mengelus tabung kaca yang ada didepannya sambil menatap kasihan "Mari kita pulang! Sudah saatnya kau keluar dari dalam telur dan melihat luasnya dunia"

 _ **Bught! Krakk! Krakk! Brush!**_

Naruto memukul tabung kaca tersebut hingga tabungnya retak membuat punggung tangannya terluka sampai berdarah hingga tabung kacanya hancur dari retakan kecil hingga akhirnya berliter-liter air tumpah memasahi Suit Armor milik Naruto

"A-agu himaha? (Aku Dimana?)"gadis itu sangat cantik dengan panjang alami dan jangan lupa telinga yang bagian ujungnya sedikit melancip berbeda dengan Elf yang memiliki telinga yang ujungnya sangat panjang, Elf Half-blood memiliki telinga menyerupai manusia namun dengan panjang yang relatif dan tidak seperti Elf.

 _ **Grep!**_

Menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya seorang pangeran yang membopong tuan putri saat menyelamatkannya dari orang jahat

"Kita harus pergi,Kurumi! _**Lightning step**_!"

 _ **Swush!**_

Menghilang dengan kecepatan uang diluar nalar manusia dan seperti mengabaikan berat dari Suit Armornya sendiri

Sejenak menatap wajah dan tubuh polos yang ada dalam gendongannya dan membatin 'Setidaknya, Aku ada orang yang harus ku lindungi sebagai pacuanku untuk terus berusaha menjadi kuat' Batinnya berkata demikian namun sebuah kegelapan yang menyelimuti hatinya karena depresi, ketakutan,bersalah dan juga sedih akan menutupi hatinya dan membuka eksistensi tersembunyi dalam Bible

 _ **Boom! Boom! Duarr! Doom!**_

Pelarian mereka dilatar belakang Mansion yang meledak dengan Sangat dahsyat menandakan misi ini berakhir dan juga Chapter ini...

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

The eraser : dari Chapter sebelumnya anda selalu menjatuhkan mental saya tapi tuhan itu maha adil dan pendiri google juga berfikir untuk kedepannya, maka dari itu bagi the eraser! Percuma anda me-review fic ini karena review yang masuk dari Anda pasti akan Ter delete secara otomatis wkwkwk

Dimas Kurosaki : Kurumi atau Emilia? Itu terserah anda Kurosaki-san, dan Naruto pesimis itu memang karena masa lalunya yang sama seperti saya!

Pain Overture : Amin! Semoga pacar saya Tenang dialam sana! dan ini sudah lanjut walaupun tidak jelas waktu Up-nya

dan PM dari Deadly God : Terima kasih, karena PM dari anda saya teringat bahwa Kurumi itu agresif dan tidak Tsundere apalagi Kudere!

.

.

Dan untuk calon Pair dari Naruto ( mohon di Vote) dan dimasukan ke dalam Review, sejauh ini hasil Votingnya sebagai berikut :

Tokisaki Kurumi (Date A Live) : 6 suara

Gabriel (DxD) : 7 suara

Yuzuriha Inori (Guilty Crown) : 2 suara

Erza scarlet (Fairy Tail) : 3 suara

Nase Mitsuki (Kyoukai No Kanata) : 0 suara

Emilia (Re:Zero) : 3 suara

Sistine Fibel (...Akashic Record) : 0 suara

.

.

.

Sepertinya terjadi persaingan antara Gabriel dan juga Kurumi dan sepertinya Sistine dan juga Nase Mitsuki gk laku ya?

sekian dari saya #Author_Somplak_yang_gak_jelas_kapan_Up-nya!

Note : Masalah Harem akan saya pikirkan untuk kedepannya!

Sekian dari saya, Shiroyukki-sama Log Out


End file.
